Bal masqué
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Une enquête dans un monde où les apparences sont plus importantes que le reste...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une nouvelle fic, avec une intrigue originale (inspirée par l'affiche de 50 nuances de Grey ... juste l'affiche hein! Et l'approche du carnaval ). J'espère qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de poster des commentaires !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comme à son habitude, John se réveilla avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Sitôt l'alarme désactivée, il se leva et traversa son appartement, simplement vêtu de son caleçon, pour se rendre dans sa cuisine afin de se préparer un café. Une fois sa tasse fumante à la main, il se posta devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de son loft afin de contempler le lever du soleil sur les buildings de New York. L'ex-agent aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée, quand Manhattan s'éveillait. Les voitures commençaient à envahir les rues de la ville et les joggeurs courraient sur les sentiers du Washington Square Park avant de se rendre au bureau. Seuls les joueurs d'échecs n'étaient pas encore installés à leurs tables, sur la petite place en bas de son immeuble. L'agent savourait cette normalité comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son quotidien hors norme fait de missions, de numéros et de violence.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un minuscule détail. Il ne put retenir un sourire en apercevant un oiseau se baignant dans une flaque d'eau entre deux tables de béton. Evidemment ses pensées s'orientèrent instantanément vers son patron, dont les multiples alias faisaient toujours référence aux oiseaux. Tout comme eux, il était fragile. Tout comme eux, il était méfiant. Tout comme eux, il était insaisissable. Mais contrairement à l'animal du parc, libre de ses mouvements, Finch était en cage, prisonnier de son passé, de son corps blessé, de sa bibliothèque et de sa création, la Machine.

John avait mis du temps à apprivoiser son oiseau bien atypique. Il avait d'abord essayé les techniques apprises à la CIA, usant de son charme et enquêtant discrètement sur son passé, mais cette approche n'avait réussi qu'à l'effaroucher et le rendre encore plus méfiant. Il avait alors délaissé les recherches et les filatures, préférant la patience et attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ce changement de stratégie avait été payant. Finch s'était progressivement ouvert, lâchant quelques bribes d'informations qui pourraient paraître futiles aux yeux de certains mais qui n'avaient pas de prix pour Reese. Désormais, l'ex-opérateur pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir non seulement dompté son oiseau, mais il était très fier d'en avoir fait un ami, un ami très cher…

Un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, Reese se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de choisir ses vêtements. Il opta pour un costume noir et une chemise couleur lavande. Chargé de ses effets, il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer à sa journée de travail. En se regardant dans le miroir, John réalisa qu'il était heureux. Son regard pétillait de malice, son sourire illuminait son visage, son corps était parfaitement détendu et son esprit était libre de toute préoccupation. Après une vie de marquée par les souffrances, les trahisons et la mort, John était tout simplement heureux.

Il connaissait l'origine de ce tout nouveau bonheur, il n'avait pas de plume mais un costume trois pièces sur mesure, sans doute très cher, des lunettes et des cheveux bruns perpétuellement en désordre. Depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux d'Harold Finch ? Depuis longtemps sans doute, mais la prise de conscience de ses sentiments ne datait que de quelques semaines seulement. Depuis son enlèvement par Root pour être précis. Il avait vécu ces quelques jours sans Harold comme un véritable cauchemar. Il s'était senti perdu, abandonné, anéanti à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son patron.

John ne put retenir un frison d'effroi en repensant à ce douloureux moment durant lequel son patron, son pilier, sa boussole morale avait été en danger. Toutefois, comme le dit le proverbe, à toute chose, malheur est bon. Non seulement, John avait réussi à faire plier la Machine à sa volonté, petite victoire personnelle, mais surtout, il avait réalisé à quel point son patron comptait pour lui, au-delà de la simple amitié. Bien sûr, cette réalisation l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu, mais il était heureux de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment qui le raccrochait au monde, qui le faisait sentir tellement utile, tellement vivant. Malheureusement pour lui, cet amour était aussi agréable que douloureux, puisque condamné à être maintenu secret.

Posant ses vêtements sur le porte-serviette, il ôta son caleçon puis entra dans la douche. Il rejeta ses idées noires dans un coin de son esprit comme il l'avait si souvent fait au cours de sa vie. Il actionna le robinet et resta de longues minutes à se détendre sous le jet brûlant. Il devait se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait déjà : un ami sur lequel compter. Il se sentait déjà tellement chanceux d'avoir à nouveau un but et un partenaire tel que Finch. Il n'osait espérer plus, n'étant même pas sûr de mériter ce qu'il avait déjà.

Une fois habillé, ses cheveux disciplinés, ses armes soigneusement camouflées à sa ceinture et à sa cheville, _l'homme en costume_ se sentait prêt à débuter sa journée. L'agent sortit et se dirigea vers son habituel petit stand ambulant de boissons chaudes. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, le jeune vendeur s'activa et lui tendit, avec un sourire chaleureux, deux gobelets, l'un de thé vert Sencha et l'autre de café. L'ex-opérateur posa un billet sur le comptoir avant de saisir la petite boite en carton qui contenait les verres. En temps normal, John aurait dû se sentir vaguement inquiet d'être aussi prévisible. Il se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir en cherchant à diversifier ses fournisseurs en boissons chaudes. Mais il savait que ce vendeur était le préféré de Finch et il risquerait tout, juste pour le satisfaire.

Chargé de ses commandes, il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque. N'ayant reçu aucun appel de son patron, Reese savait que rien ne pressait, pourtant il était impatient de le voir. Il contourna l'échafaudage qui encerclait le bâtiment puis bifurqua dans la ruelle oubliée où se cachait l'entrée de leur repaire. Il gravit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à leur quartier-général puis remonta l'allée principale cernée les rayonnages remplis de livres vers le bureau de Finch.

A la vue du siège vide, les pas de Reese ralentirent. Il regarda aux alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son patron. Personne. Il posa les gobelets à côté des moniteurs tout en continuant à balayer du regard les recoins de la pièce, à l'écoute du moindre signe de sa présence. Une immense déception envahit l'agent en réalisant qu'il était seul.

Mais son attention fut soudainement attirée par une élégante enveloppe cartonnée qui traînait sur le bureau du reclus, juste à coté de son clavier. Il la saisit et identifia l'émetteur en reconnaissant, en haut à gauche, le blason de la fondation Astor, une puissante organisation philanthropique à visée scientifique et culturelle. Fronçant les sourcils, John reconnut le nom du destinataire : Harold Wren, un des nombreux alias de son patron. Les questions se bousculaient dans le cerveau de l'agent. Que pouvait bien vouloir cette fondation à son patron ? Que faisait cette enveloppe ici ? Que pouvait-elle bien contenir?

Vaguement inquiet, Reese appela d'une voix forte.

-Finch ?

-Ici, Mr Reese.

Intrigué, John se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix étouffée de son patron. Il se rendit au fond de la bibliothèque et remonta un long couloir. Cet espace pouvait être considéré comme un appartement d'appoint. Finch y avait aménagé deux petites chambres spartiates, une cuisine et une petite salle de bain. A fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Reese pouvait entendre de plus en plus distinctement la voix de son patron, des jappements et des bruits d'éclaboussures. Anticipant la scène qu'il allait découvrir, John sourit en poussant doucement la porte entrouverte de la salle d'eau, d'où provenait les bruits. Il ne put retenir un rire devant le spectacle tragi-comique qui se révéla à lui : Harold avait entrepris de laver Bear et le résultat était pour le moins… surprenant.

S'adossant contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'agent contempla, amusé, ce spectacle inédit et totalement surréaliste. Dans la pièce complètement dévastée, Finch, bien loin de l'image stricte et intellectuelle qu'il s'était patiemment façonné durant ces dernières années, tentait de maintenir le Malinois dans une bassine remplie d'eau savonneuse. John se sentait privilégié et un peu voyeur de pouvoir surprendre son patron ainsi, totalement négligé et ne contrôlant visiblement rien à la situation.

En effet, pour les besoins de l'opération, l'informaticien avait délaissé son éternel costume trois pièces. Il avait ôté sa veste et son gilet, qu'il avait soigneusement plié sur l'espace libre à côté du lavabo. Il avait desserré sa cravate, ouvert quelques boutons de sa chemise et retroussé ses manches. Mais malgré ces précautions, Finch était presque trempé de la tête aux pieds. Son vêtement était mouillé, ses cheveux étaient ruisselants et des gouttelettes parsemaient les verres de ses lunettes. Bear n'était visiblement pas décidé à se laisser faire et s'agitait dans tous les sens, éclaboussant de plus bel son maître et renversant une partie de son eau sur le sol. Le Malinois s'excitait d'autant plus qu'il venait de repérer son second maître et qu'il trépignait d'aller le rejoindre.

Amusé par la situation, Reese lança ironiquement.

-Un coup de main, Finch ?

L'informaticien lui lança un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes devenues inutiles. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rincer Bear avec un petit seau d'eau tout en le maintenant par le collier.

-Très fin, Mr Reese… Non bear !

N'y tenant plus, le chien se dégagea de l'emprise de Finch et s'élança vers l'autre homme, laissant derrière lui une traînée d'eau. Reese s'agenouilla pour prendre le chien dans ses bras, lui flattant les flancs, indifférent aux taches humides qui commençaient à apparaître sur sa chemise et sa veste.

Toujours à genoux devant une bassine désormais vide, Harold contempla cette effusion de sentiments entre son chien et son agent avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il était si facile pour Bear de montrer à quel point il aimait son second maître. A l'inverse, l'informaticien ne pouvait absolument pas révéler ses sentiments à son agent sans risquer de mettre en péril leur association et leur amitié. Car dès le début de leur collaboration, Harold avait été sensible à la plastique de son agent, mais au fur et à mesure des missions, il avait découvert l'homme incroyablement bon qui se cachait derrière ce physique de rêve et cette volonté d'acier. Et plus il le côtoyait, plus ses sentiments pour lui grandissaient.

Avec un long soupir de dépit, l'informaticien se redressa. Il se dirigea en boitant vers une petite armoire, l'ouvrit et saisit une serviette de toilette propre. Il ôta ses lunettes et entreprit de frotter ses cheveux vigoureusement tout en chassant de ses pensées la vision troublante et terriblement sexy de John, adossé à la porte en train de le contempler d'un œil amusé. Une fois terminé, il posa la serviette sur ses épaules, remit ses lunettes et décida de se rhabiller rapidement car il était mal à l'aise de s'exposer dans une tenue aussi négligée, surtout devant son agent. Il avait parfaitement conscience de son regard bleu posé sur lui, le détaillant, comme s'il voulait fouiller son âme. Aussi futile soit-il, son costume lui apparaissait comme une sécurisante carapace. Il prit donc ses vêtements dans une main et se dirigea vers la porte, pressé de quitter la salle de bain et ainsi, d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son partenaire.

John, lui, avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur Bear, malgré les efforts déployés par ce dernier pour attirer son attention. Tout en essayant d'échapper aux coups de langues affectueux du Malinois, l'agent avait toujours les yeux braqués sur son patron. Sans en avoir conscience, Finch était la tentation incarnée : sa chemise trempée laissait deviner les muscles de son torse par transparence, ses cheveux humides et ébouriffés lui donnaient un air adolescent. L'agent aurait tout donné pour récupérer du bout des doigts les fines gouttelettes qui s'étaient égarées dans le creux de son cou. Sentant que son regard trop appuyé gênait son associé, Reese se racla la gorge en se redressant puis s'écarta de la porte afin de le laisser quitter la pièce.

John suivit en silence son patron dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier terminait de se rhabiller tout en boitant vers son bureau puis s'installa devant ses moniteurs. L'agent se posta maladroitement à ses côtés.

-Merci, Mr Reese, dit Finch en prenant son gobelet dont il souleva le couvercle pour humer l'odeur apaisante du thé vert.

-De rien, Finch, répondit Reese en prenant le sien.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de son café désormais presque froid, John demanda innocemment en s'appuyant contre le bureau de son partenaire, à proximité de la lettre découverte quelques instants plus tôt :

-Rien de nouveau ?

-Non, toujours pas de nouveau numéro, répondit distraitement l'informaticien en tapant rapidement sur son clavier tandis qu'il concentrait son attention sur les écrans devant lui.

-Et ça ? demanda plus directement l'agent en désignant du menton l'enveloppe de la fondation Astor.

Finch suivit son regard puis comprit.

-Oh, ça ! Il s'agit d'une invitation à une soirée de charité ce soir. Elle est destinée à récolter des fonds pour la restauration du socle de la Statue de la Liberté, expliqua Finch le plus naturellement du monde, sans quitter ses moniteurs des yeux.

John sentit immédiatement une vague inquiétude l'envahir. Inconsciemment il lisait entre les lignes et son cerveau manquait tellement d'objectivité lorsqu'il s'agissait de son patron qu'il avait déjà fait un raccourci de la situation : Finch était invité, seul, à une réception. Il détestait le savoir loin de lui, encore plus lorsqu'il était entouré d'étrangers. Non qu'il craignait un potentiel danger, mais il ne supportait tout simplement pas d'être à l'écart de sa vie.

-Vous comptez y aller ? demanda l'agent, rongé par la jalousie et redoutant la réponse.

-Bien sur, Mr Reese. Je dois maintenir la couverture de Mr Wren. En tant que milliardaire, il se doit d'aller à ce genre de soirée, afin d'entretenir un semblant de vie sociale et surtout de signer le gros chèque qui maintiendra sa réputation. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir vous quitter afin d'aller chercher mon costume.

Sur ces mots, Finch se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en saisissant au passage son manteau. Interdit, Reese le suivit des yeux, un peu déçu de ne pas faire partie de la soirée mondaine d'Harold Wren. Comme à son habitude, il choisit l'ironie pour cacher son malaise.

-Votre smoking est chez le teinturier, Finch ? dit-il un fragile sourire aux lèvres en pensant à l'élégance de son patron dans cette tenue.

-Ce n'est pas de cette tenue dont j'ai besoin. Il s'agit d'une soirée costumée et je dois faire les derniers essayages cet après-midi. Prenez votre journée Mr Reese, Profitez-en pour vous reposer et vous détendre, conseilla l'informaticien avant de disparaître derrière les lourdes grilles de la bibliothèque.

Toujours assis sur le bureau de son patron, son café désormais froid à la main, Reese se sentait confus et un peu idiot, ne sachant que faire de ce soudain temps libre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se détendre mais surtout, il prenait brutalement conscience que toute son existence tournait autour de son patron, et que sans lui, il se sentait désespérément seul.

-Une soirée costumée…, répéta doucement l'agent, à mesure qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite! Bienvenu dans le monde de l'aristocratie new-yorkaise. Si les références aux lieux, aux personnages, aux œuvres sont exactes (ils existent ou ont existé), j'ai évidemment pris quelques libertés avec la réalité ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une fois la limousine stationnée à l'intersection entre Lexington avenue et la quarante-deuxième rue, devant le Chrysler Building, Finch ou plutôt Mr Wren attrapa son manteau de cachemire noir posé à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière, et attendit le portier. Au bout de quelques instants, un homme en livrée pourpre et gants blancs lui ouvrit la portière puis s'écarta en s'inclinant cérémonieusement pour le laisser passer. Le milliardaire sortit, son pardessus sur le bras, et fit un signe de tête poli au serviteur, avant de s'avancer vers l'immense porte de verre du building. L'air froid de février le fit frissonner, l'incitant à enfiler son vêtement malgré la courte distance qui le séparait de l'entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux sur l'immense gratte-ciel qui se dressait majestueusement devant lui, appréciant son style art déco et sa célèbre flèche d'acier qui dominait la ville.

De nouveaux domestiques en tenue attendaient aux différentes portes pour faciliter mais également surveiller l'accès au somptueux hall de l'immeuble. Une foule bigarrée se pressait déjà dans le gigantesque vestibule aux teintes orangées fait de marbre, de granit et d'acier. Harold dut se frayer un chemin entre les robes de taffetas des élégantes femmes du gotha new-yorkais et leurs compagnons en costume pour accéder au comptoir réservé aux invités.

Derrière l'office s'activaient trois jeunes femmes en uniforme frappé du blason de la fondation Astor. Elles vérifiaient l'identité des nouveaux arrivants sur un cahier à la reliure de cuir, prenaient les manteaux pour les déposer dans le vestiaire et offraient la première coupe de champagne de la soirée. Finch s'avança d'un pas assuré et présenta son carton d'invitation, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Wren Harold, annonça le milliardaire en jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-blasé à la foule composite qui l'entourait.

Il n'appréciait guère ce genre d'événements mondains qui oscillaient entre le superficiel et la débauche honteuse d'argent. Les soirées de bienfaisance permettaient souvent aux riches de donner une somme, qui pour eux était dérisoire, afin de s'acheter une bonne conscience. Ce geste, tout sauf désintéressé, leur permettait sans doute de mieux dormir la nuit. Le milliardaire eut un petit rire cynique. _C'est cher le somnifère_ , pensa-t-il, ironique.

L'hôtesse prit le carton que lui tendait distraitement le reclus et se pencha pour vérifier la présence de son nom sur la liste des invités. Une fois son patronyme repéré, elle releva la tête, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et s'exclama d'un ton mielleux.

-Oh bien sur, monsieur Wren ! Voilà le livret de la soirée, vous y trouverez la liste des œuvres à acheter ainsi que les actions à subventionner. Vous pouvez maintenant prendre l'un de nos ascenseurs qui vous conduira directement à la salle de réception.

-Merci, répondit Harold en prenant la brochure qu'il glissa dans une poche à l'intérieur de son costume avant de se diriger vers la direction indiquée par la jeune femme.

Finch avait opté pour un costume à la fois classique mais avec la touche d'excentricité due à son statut de milliardaire désabusé. Il portait donc la tenue distinguée d'un grand bourgeois du XIXème siècle avec chapeau haut de forme et canne au pommeau d'ivoire comme accessoires. C'était de loin le costume le plus adapté à son handicap. Les seules extravagances qu'il s'était autorisé, étaient un bijou sur sa lavallière de soie écarlate et un loup vénitien de velours de la même couleur richement orné, en guise de masque.

Pour les besoins de son déguisement, il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Elles étaient soigneusement rangées dans la poche à l'intérieur de son gilet blanc. S'il n'était pas aveugle, sa myopie l'empêchait de distinguer les détails et les choses trop lointaines Il avait donc l'impression de naviguer dans un épais brouillard, entouré de silhouettes sans visage. Peu importait, Mr Wren ne resterait pas longtemps à la réception. Il se contenterait de serrer quelques mains, d'échanger des banalités avec les personnalités influentes de la ville, de prendre part au dîner de bienfaisance et, bien sûr, de signer un gros chèque. Il avait prévu de se rendre à la bibliothèque sitôt le repas terminé, seul endroit où il se sentait réellement chez lui, à l'aise et en sécurité. Mais s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il nourrissait le secret espoir d'y croiser son partenaire.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Finch remonta le gigantesque couloir au haut plafond vouté en croisée d'ogives à la manière des cathédrales gothiques du Moyen Age et pénétra machinalement dans l'un des nombreux ascenseurs de l'immeuble. Un autre domestique posté près du panneau lumineux appuya sur le bouton du soixante-sixième étage. En effet, à ce niveau se trouvait le fameux le Cloud Club, une extraordinaire salle de réception privée. Harold attendait, appuyé sur sa canne à la manière d'un dandy, se laissant bercer par la ridicule musique d'ambiance typique de ce genre d'endroit.

Un léger signal sonore indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage demandé. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais Finch ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Même sans ses lunettes, Harold pouvait ressentir la magnificence du lieu. Les luminaires art-déco nimbaient la gigantesque salle de réception dans une ambiance presque féerique tandis qu'un petit orchestre jouait une musique jazzy.

Après quelques secondes hors du temps où Finch semblait hypnotisé par ce spectacle d'un luxe et d'un raffinement inouï, il se ressaisit, reprenant son rôle de milliardaire blasé, et s'avança dans le somptueux hall transformé en galerie d'art temporaire. Toutes les œuvres exposées étaient à vendre au profit de la fondation Astor. Le milliardaire se fraya un chemin entre les groupes d'invités qui contemplaient les toiles et les sculptures de maîtres.

Repérant un nouvel arrivant, un serveur se précipita à la rencontre du reclus en lui présentant un plateau en argent chargé de champagne millésimé et de petits fours sophistiqués.

-Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant avec cérémonie.

-Merci, répondit poliment Harold en saisissant une flute en cristal avant de reprendre son chemin dans cette galerie éphémère.

Sa coupe à la main, Finch déambulait parmi les invités, parfaitement à l'aise dans ce microcosme très sélect tout en portant un regard amusé sur ce spectacle cocasse où les pirates côtoyaient les courtisanes, les empereurs romains et les uniformes militaires.

Au bout de quelques minutes de flânerie, le milliardaire s'arrêta devant un tableau dont les couleurs vives avaient particulièrement attiré son attention. Il l'observa quelques instants, mais sans lunettes, il n'en percevait que vaguement la composition. Alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour mieux voir la toile, l'informaticien eut l'étrange sensation d'être observé. Il tourna la tête, d'un côté puis de l'autre sans rien voir de particulier. La foule était trop dense et sa vision pas assez bonne pour apercevoir qui que ce soit.

Incrédule, il se replongea dans la contemplation de la peinture. Il sortit son carnet afin de se renseigner sur l'auteur, le nom de l'œuvre et la somme à débourser pour l'acquérir. N'y tenant plus, il ôta son masque, récupéra ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Ce fut comme une seconde naissance. Ce qu'il avait perçu du luxe de la réception lui éclata littéralement aux yeux. Il fut ébloui par une explosion de couleurs, de dorures, de bijoux, de soie, bref de richesse. Reportant son attention sur le tableau, il se plongea dans la lecture du feuillet. Il s'agissait d'une toile de l'artiste américain Paul Richmond, très en vogue dans le milieu hipe new yorkais, intitulée _Fusion_. Tout en buvant une gorgée de champagne, ses yeux glissèrent sur la mise à prix de la toile. Finch haussa les sourcils tant la somme frôlait l'indécence. Il releva les yeux pour mieux contempler ce tableau à la valeur exorbitante et faillit recracher l'alcool qu'il venait de boire tant la toile était à la limite de l'érotisme.

Rouge de confusion, Harold rangea sa brochure dans sa poche intérieure et se détourna rapidement de l'impudique toile. Mais, alors qu'il s'éloignait, il fut interpelé par une voix féminine à l'accent snob.

-Mr Wren, j'ai bien failli ne pas vous reconnaitre !

Harold se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Caroline Astor, la grande figure du gotha new-yorkais. Malgré sa petite taille, la dame d'une soixantaine d'années dégageait une prestance digne des plus grands chefs d'état. Son regard brun était glacial et détaillait sans concession son interlocuteur. Les petites rides qui cernaient ses yeux n'étaient sans doute pas le résultat de rires mais plutôt de froncements sévères de ses sourcils. Le petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres vermeilles révélait un caractère autoritaire. Sa tenue d'impératrice du Premier Empire napoléonien accentuait son allure aristocratique et son port de tête altier. Ses cheveux blonds striés de fines mèches blanches étaient remontés en un savant chignon, retenus par des perles et un diadème qui ne semblaient pas être faux.

-Madame Astor, c'est un plaisir, répondit cérémonieusement Harold en prenant la main gantée que lui tendait la dame et s'inclinant pour effectuer un baisemain dans les règles de l'art.

-Je suis ravie de vous voir à cette soirée. Je regrette tellement ne pas vous croiser plus souvent. Vous êtes d'une telle compagnie. Votre conversation, votre culture et vos traits d'esprit sont tellement au dessus de la normale, poursuivit Mrs Astor de sa voix haut perchée, en balayant d'un regard méprisant le reste de l'assemblée.

Sachant pertinemment qu'une telle avalanche de compliments était trop belle pour être honnête, Harold se contenta d'écouter en souriant. Il avait appris avec le temps à décoder les us et coutumes de cette caste aristocratique new-yorkaise. Si l'Amérique avait eu une noblesse, elle aurait été regroupée ici, au Cloud Club, et si elle avait eu une reine, Caroline Astor aurait sans doute porté la couronne. Héritière de la grande famille Astor, elle était la maîtresse de la bienséance et la garante des valeurs de la haute société new-yorkaise. Elle était capable, d'un seul mot, d'adouber ou d'ostraciser quelqu'un de cette caste.

-Etes-vous intéressé par cette œuvre, demanda-t-elle subitement en portant son attention sur le tableau qu'Harold tentait de fuir.

Ce dernier s'empourpra légèrement en repensant au sujet de la toile, mais il reprit rapidement contenance face aux yeux inquisiteurs de la dame.

-On m'a dit grand bien de cet artiste mais je crains que son style ne convienne à mon hôtel particulier. Je me contenterai d'un don désintéressé à votre fondation, comme d'habitude, répondit Finch avec un haussement d'épaules faussement blasé.

-Oh, Mr Wren ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres, gloussa la reine-mère en portant son élégant éventail devant sa bouche.

Finch se contenta de sourire poliment mais souhaitait plus que tout mettre un terme à ce bavardage bien futile.

-J'espère vraiment pouvoir encore profiter de votre compagnie durant la soirée, annonça la dame, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation au grand soulagement du reclus.

Sur ces mots, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Finch avec un sourire entendu, puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers un autre groupe dans un tourbillon de soie et de dentelles. Harold la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, mal à l'aise et passablement dégouté par tous ces faux-semblants. Assez nauséeux, il ôta ses lunettes, les rangea à nouveau dans son costume avant de repositionner son masque, dans l'espoir de ne plus être importuné, même s'il doutait d'y parvenir avec une démarche aussi identifiable.

Le milliardaire décida de s'éloigner un peu de l'agitation autour de l'exposition et choisit de s'isoler sur une terrasse attenante à la salle de réception. Il passa les portes fenêtres ouvertes malgré le froid de février, et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Harold se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux dans cet endroit intimiste faiblement éclairé par les quelques bougies disposées ça et là. Il posa son verre sur une des petites tables rondes qui étaient disposées et posa ses mains à plat sur la balustrade afin contempler la ville.

Balayant du regard New York toujours animée malgré l'heure tardive, Finch se dit qu'il aimait plus que tout cette ville. Il s'y sentait bien et pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait la quitter. C'était étrange car cette ville lui rappelait pourtant les heures les plus sombres de sa vie : les attentats, la mort des personnes qu'il aimait, Nathan, Grace… Mais la métropole était aussi le lieu de son bonheur retrouvé grâce à John. Elle était le théâtre de toutes les petites attentions de son partenaire qui lui réchauffaient le cœur, un thé, des viennoiseries, des promenades dans l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville…

Soudain, il eut à nouveau l'étrange sensation qu'on l'observait. Il tourna la tête en direction de la salle de réception et aperçut un homme, bras croisés, appuyé contre l'encadrement d'une des portes-fenêtres, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, qui l'observait. Eclairé à contre-jour par les lumières de la fête, Finch ne pouvait distinguer son visage, et quand bien même il aurait pu, il était caché derrière un masque, comme tous les invités de la soirée. Il ne pouvait distinguer que sa haute silhouette qui se détachait de l'encadrement de la porte. Mais malgré tout, il pouvait deviner le regard de l'étranger le scrutant ainsi que le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Interloqué par l'attitude pour le moins dérangeante de l'homme, Harold décida d'en avoir le cœur net et se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer dans sa direction, un groupe d'invités plutôt bruyant fit irruption sur la terrasse, passant entre eux et rompant leur contact visuel. Une fois les intrus passés et installés à une petite table voisine, l'homme avait disparu, laissant un Finch perplexe.

Le milliardaire décida de rentrer dans la salle de réception à la recherche de l'inconnu en noir. Balayant du regard l'immense salle peuplée d'une foule compacte et colorée, Finch, sans ses lunettes, ne distinguait personne en particulier. Il en ressentit aussitôt de la frustration mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses recherches puisque une sonnerie retentit, indiquant le début du repas.

Tous les invités étaient priés de se rendre au restaurant, à l'étage. Finch se dirigea donc vers le colossal escalier en bois exotique qui menait vers l'immense salle à manger au niveau supérieur. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait des marches, la foule se faisait plus compacte et plus impatiente. Un soudain mouvement de foule fit vaciller le milliardaire malgré sa canne. Alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber, il sentit deux mains robustes le retenir et le stabiliser, une posée sur sa hanche et l'autre le tenant par le coude. Troublé par ce contact inhabituellement intime de la part d'un inconnu, Harold voulut se tourner pour remercier son sauveur mais la raideur de son cou l'empêcha de tourner suffisamment la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme. Bien plus grand que lui, le milliardaire ne pouvait voir que sa tenue sombre.

-Merci, balbutia Finch, troublé par la proximité avec cet inconnu et par le contact de ses mains sur lui.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de le soutenir et de le guider dans l'escalier, le protégeant de la cohue.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, l'étranger disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Finch, de nouveau interloqué, le chercha du regard mais il s'était comme volatilisé. Fronçant les sourcils devant ce comportement très étrange, il resta un instant interdit dans l'immense salle à manger au milieu des invités qui se pressaient autour des tables. Mais il avait conscience qu'il devait se ressaisir et reprendre son rôle. Il s'avança alors dans la pièce, sortant son livret afin de repérer sa place pour le diner.

Des tables de six couverts s'organisaient autour d'une scène où un quatuor à cordes s'installait. Mais plus il s'approchait de sa table, plus il était nerveux. Il savait d'expérience que, les tables situées à proximité de la scène étaient réservée aux convives les plus prestigieux et donc les plus observés. Or sa table était littéralement aux pieds des musiciens…

Alors qu'il s'approchait, un terrible pressentiment l'assaillit, sentiment rapidement confirmé lorsqu'il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille, haut perchée et légèrement snobe s'écrier derrière lui :

-Mr Wren, quelle chance pour moi que vous soyez à ma table !

Harold, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, se retourna lentement pour voir l'objet de ses craintes se diriger à grand pas vers lui. Dès que Caroline Astor fut à sa hauteur, elle glissa son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner vers les autres invités qui commençaient à s'installer autour de sa table.

-Venez avec moi, je vais faire les présentations.

-Avec plaisir, répondit poliment Harold.

Finch n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre. Cette marque de possessivité n'était là que pour montrer à l'assemblée qu'elle côtoyait l'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays. Car même si peu de personnes le connaissaient à proprement parler, beaucoup avaient déjà fait des affaires avec Mr Wren. En tout cas, tout le monde en avait entendu parler.

Le milliardaire se laissa docilement conduire vers plusieurs personnes toutes aussi faussement charmantes les unes que les autres. Affichant un sourire de circonstance et maîtrisant l'art du compliment à merveille, Finch semblait être à l'aise dans ce nid de vipères.

-Je vous présente Mrs Susan et Mr David Rockefeller Junior, célèbre philanthrope, très attaché à la sauvegarde des fonds marins et co-gestionnaire de la fondation Rockefeller avec ses frères et sœurs, présenta Mrs Astor avec révérence.

Finch s'inclina devant le couple, déposant un baiser sur la main de la dame déguisée en Cléopâtre et saluant l'héritier de l'immense famille de banquiers, grimé en Jules César.

-Mr Harold Wren, l'un des plus grands, si ce n'est le plus grand donateur de ma fondation, expliqua en retour Caroline Astor.

Puis, se tournant vers un élégant officier de l'armée nordiste de la guerre de Sécession, Carolin Astor annonça :

-Mr Philippe de Montebello, ancien conservateur du Metropolitan Museum Of Art de la ville et grand mécène.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment. Enfin, elle conduit Harold vers le dernier convive installé à cette table d'honneur. Il s'agissait d'un grand jeune homme blond, plutôt frêle, déguisé en officier de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il avait, tout comme les autres invités, retiré son masque et Finch fut saisi par la ressemblance frappante avec son interlocutrice. Même blondeur, mêmes traits racés, même port de tête aristocratique, la seule différence, et non des moindres, étaient les yeux bleus du jeune homme et son sourire très franc.

-Je vous présente mon Fils Sébastian, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale qui tranchait avec le ton mielleux utilisé quelques secondes auparavant.

-Enchanté, Mr Wren, dit d'une voix timide le jeune homme en tendant sa main.

-De même, Mr Astor, répondit aimablement l'informaticien en répondant à sa poignée de main.

Une fois les présentations faites, les six invités s'installèrent, attendant le début du dîner. Harold retint un soupir en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage ininterrompu de Mrs Astor à côté de lui. La soirée promettait d'être longue…


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez, on garde le rythme de publication...Mais c'est difficile ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Étouffant un bâillement, Harold soupira discrètement tandis qu'à ses côtés, Mrs Astor continuait son interminable bavardage. La dame avait littéralement monopolisé la parole durant tout le repas, bombardant de questions l'ensemble des convives assis autour de la table et ponctuant chaque réponse de remarques mielleuses.

Trop poli pour l'éconduire, le milliardaire écoutait en silence ses commentaires sur la dernière exposition à la mode, le livre d'un ami ou le défilé de la Fashion Week de la semaine dernière, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps à autre, d'esquisser un sourire pour approuver ses propos ou de boire distraitement une gorgée d'alcool. Caroline l'avait interrogé à de multiples reprises sur sa vie, ses centres d'intérêt ou sa famille. Finch lui avait répondu avec courtoisie tout en restant volontairement évasif. Il ne souhaitait pas s'épancher et restait suffisamment flou pour maintenir son identité de couverture, éviter les impaires et surtout conserver cette aura de mystère propre à un milliardaire excentrique comme Mr Wren.

Malgré cet interrogatoire en règle, Finch s'était surpris à apprécier la soirée. Il avait apprécié son dîner. Les plats avaient été savoureux et les vins raffinés. Le quatuor à corde avait joué avec virtuosité des airs de musique classique, si chers au reclus. Les tables rondes, décorées de fleurs fraîches aux couleurs pastelles et éclairées par des chandeliers avaient donné au repas une ambiance intimiste très appréciable. L'ambiance à table avait été agréable et contre toute attente les convives avaient été charmants, entretenant une conversation à la fois détendue et intéressante. Finalement, la seule ombre au tableau venait de sa voisine, Caroline Astor qui l'avait littéralement accaparé.

-Qu'en pensez-vous mon cher ? demanda Caroline Astor en se tournant vers Finch, posant sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

Harold écarquilla les yeux en se tournant lentement vers sa voisine.. Il n'avait absolument rien écouté à sa conversation et n'avait aucune idée de la question. Il commença à paniquer intérieurement, essayant de se rappeler la dernière phrase prononcée par la dame. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de grande solitude, Finch opta pour l'honnêteté.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise d'être pris en flagrant délit d'inattention.

Il était d'autant plus gêné que son étourderie n'avait pas échappé au fils de Caroline Astor, Sébastian. Assis en face de lui, le jeune homme discret avait assez peu participé aux conversations mais il était resté attentif. Ses yeux rieurs n'avaient rien perdu du malaise du milliardaire. Néanmoins, il esquissa un léger sourire tout en hochant discrètement la tête.

\- D'après ce que vous nous avez dit durant la soirée, je pense que les projets culturels de notre fondation vous conviendraient parfaitement.

Finch fut très reconnaissant envers le jeune homme de lui avoir indiqué par ce biais le sujet de la question de sa mère.

-Effectivement. Mais je ne puis prendre une décision de cette ampleur ce soir. Laissez-moi réfléchir à votre proposition et je vous recontacterai dès que possible, conclut le milliardaire en se penchant vers son interlocutrice, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Evidemment, acquiesça Mrs Astor, visiblement contrariée.

Finch se demandait ce qui déplaisait autant à sa voisine, le fait qu'il n'ait pas prêté attention à ses dires? Ou le fait que son fils intervienne pour l'aider ? En effet, il avait été, à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la soirée, étonné par l'attitude plus que distante de Mrs Astor vis-à-vis de son fils. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait été un parfait hôte, timide mais cultivé, à l'humour discret mais mordant. En tout cas, ce dernier échange avait subitement détérioré l'ambiance autour de la table. Tous les convives se muraient désormais dans un silence tendu, se perdant dans la contemplation de leur tiramisu à la fraise, savourant leur champagne ou écoutant d'un air inspiré _Air_ de Bach joué par les musiciens. Harold opta pour l'alcool, portant une nouvelle fois son verre à sa bouche pour savourer l'excellent champagne. Ce geste lui donnait contenance tout en pensant naïvement que l'alcool lui rendrait cette fin de soirée plus supportable.

Mais l'atmosphère restait étouffante et le milliardaire commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Il ressentit le besoin quasi-vital de prendre l'air, de fuir ce climat malsain. Mais il devait trouver une échappatoire pour ne pas paraître trop impoli, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de la Reine-mère. Son écart d'attention n'avait pas échappé à la dame et il sentait que sa réputation pourrait en pâtir. Il devait donc être suffisamment subtil et malin pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons. Il fit alors semblant de sursauter légèrement tout en posant sa main sur la poche de sa redingote. Il prit un air contrit digne de l'Actors studio puis annonça, visiblement contrarié.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Mesdames, Messieurs, il semblerait que les affaires m'appellent.

L'ensemble des convives acquiescèrent, comprenant parfaitement les préoccupations du milliardaire. En effet, étant eux-mêmes des femmes ou hommes influents, ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils pouvaient être sollicités à tout moment pour régler une affaire urgente. Néanmoins, Harold dirigea un regard appuyé vers Caroline Astor, cherchant ainsi son approbation en particulier.

-Bien sur je comprends parfaitement, répondit la matrone, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Finch réprima un sourire. Mrs Astor n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude que l'on écourte une soirée en sa compagnie.

Satisfait, Finch se leva de sa chaise et, la démarche raide malgré le soutien de sa canne, s'éloigna de la salle à manger pour prendre la direction de petits salons privés situés à l'écart. Tout en marchant, il sortit son portable de son vêtement pour donner le change, sentant bien le regard acéré de Mrs Astor dans son dos. Le milliardaire se promit de faire envoyer un bouquet de fleurs à la dame pour s'excuser de son impolitesse dès le lendemain.

Mais alors qu'il sortait son téléphone, un petit bout de papier s'échappa et tomba au sol. Fronçant les sourcils, Finch s'arrêta pour regarder, incrédule, la feuille soigneusement pliée gisant à coté de ses pieds. Il était pourtant certain de n'avoir rien glissé dans ses poches, hormis ses lunettes ou, le cas échéant, son masque. Il se pencha donc pour le ramasser puis alla s'isoler dans une des alcôves privées qui avaient été aménagées pour la suite de la soirée. Il s'agissait de petits salons composés d'un canapé en velours pourpre en demi-cercle organisé autour d'une table basse en verre. De lourds rideaux ornaient l'entrée de chaque niche et pouvaient être tirés, pour rendre l'endroit plus intime.

L'informaticien s'installa dans l'alcôve la plus éloignée de la réception, afin de retrouver un peu de tranquillité. Il posa son portable sur la table en face de lui et déplia soigneusement le feuillet, le cœur battant. Le message qu'il lut le laissa encore un peu plus perplexe. « Allez sur la terrasse ». Harold contempla l'écriture élégante tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du reclus. Qui avait bien pu lui laisser ce message ? Comment avait-on pu le glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Comme à son habitude, Finch fit fonctionner son côté cartésien et logique, remontant intérieurement le fil chronologique de la soirée à la recherche d'indices. C'est alors qu'il se rappela le mouvement de foule au pied des escaliers. Ballotté à droite et à gauche, n'importe qui aurait pu profiter de la bousculade pour glisser ce papier dans son vêtement.

Mais seule une partie infime du mystère s'était levée. D'autres questions nettement plus troublantes vinrent l'assaillir. Que lui voulait l'auteur anonyme de cette missive?

Vaguement inquiet, Harold resta assis de longues minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, envisageant tous les scénarios possibles. En temps normal, il aurait opté pour la prudence, arguant le fait qu'il risquait de mettre en péril l'une de ses plus solides identités de couverture ou encore trouvant ce mystérieux rendez-vous potentiellement dangereux alors qu'il était seul.

Mais était-ce l'ambiance féerique de la soirée? Etait-ce l'alcool ? Ou plus simplement, était-ce la curiosité ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Finch prit l'incroyable décision pour quelqu'un d'aussi prudent que lui, de se rendre à ce très énigmatique rendez-vous.

Le milliardaire rangea le message dans sa poche ainsi que ses lunettes, repositionna son masque afin de préserver son anonymat, se leva puis quitta le salon privé. Il traversa d'un pas rapide la salle de réception toujours animée, prenant une coupe champagne au passage sur le plateau d'un serveur et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il passa l'une des portes-fenêtres et s'arrêta sur le seuil, balayant l'endroit du regard.

Il fut déçu de n'y trouver personne. Quelle était cette plaisanterie ? Passablement frustré, il s'avança à nouveau jusqu'à la rambarde, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais. Posant son verre à côté de lui, il s'appuya sur le petit muret et se perdit dans la contemplation de la vue. Surplombant la cité du haut du soixante-septième étage du Chrysler Building, Finch se sentait un peu comme le roi du monde, oubliant un instant sa vie de reclus, les missions et le danger. La seule ombre au tableau était sa solitude. Pour être parfait ce moment aurait dû être partagé avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Mais Harold savait que John ne pouvait être présent dans ce genre de soirées très sélectes, réservées aux personnalités richissimes ou très connues. C'est donc seul, une fois de plus, qu'il s'abandonnait à ces petits plaisirs d'une vie presque normale.

Alors qu'il savourait le calme de la terrasse, Finch sentit une présence derrière lui. Les signes étaient presque imperceptibles, un léger bruissement de tissu, un pas étouffé mais il savait qu'il n'était désormais plus seul. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement, attendant que le nouveau venu ne signale sa présence. Mais rien ne vint. Harold se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, sentant le regard de l'intrus sur son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, l'intrus se rapprocha en silence venant se placer juste derrière lui, presque à le toucher. A bout de nerfs, le milliardaire voulut se retourner pour faire cesser ce jeu stupide mais il ne put faire aucun mouvement. Deux bras puissants venaient de l'enlacer.

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque offusquée mais se figea lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille, là où battait son pouls affolé. Complètement dérouté par la tournure des événements, Finch retint sa respiration et ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Toute sa volonté semblait se diluer dans l'océan de plaisirs provoqué par les lèvres douces et délicieusement audacieuses, un peu comme le sucre dans sa tasse de thé. Les mains de l'inconnu desserrèrent lentement leur étreinte pour glisser sur ses hanches, le maintenant tout contre lui. Harold avait l'impression d'être paralysé par les décharges électriques qui déferlaient dans son corps. Complètement perdu par ses sensations nouvelles et tellement puissantes, il se contenta de crisper ses mains sur la balustrade en face de lui pour l'empêcher de vaciller et de gémir.

Ces lèvres sur sa peau, ces mains sur ses hanches, il était tellement facile pour Finch de sombrer et d'imaginer qu'elles appartenaient à un autre homme, à l'homme en costume, à John. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois de se retrouver dans ses bras, de se laisser aller à ses baisers qu'il avait l'impression d'être une nouvelle fois dans un songe. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il devait profiter de cet instant avant qu'il ne se dissipe comme un mirage. Harold se laissa donc submerger par son fantasme. Cette liberté lui était d'autant plus facile, que l'inconnu était à peu près de la même taille que son agent et que l'alcool ingurgité durant la soirée anéantissait toutes ses inhibitions.

Alors que la main gauche de l'inconnu restait sur sa hanche, l'autre remonta lentement le long du corps du milliardaire pour finir sous son menton. D'une délicate pression, il lui inclina la tête afin de dégager un espace de peau pour large à embrasser.

Victime consentante, Harold pencha de lui-même la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge au baiser de l'homme. La bouche de l'inconnu poursuivit de plus bel sa délicieuse torture, remontant le long de son cou et mordillant délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Finch n'était plus en capacité de penser. Plus rien ne comptait que cette bouche qui le torturait, que ces mains sur son corps.

Gagnant en confiance, l'homme exerça de nouvelles pressions, faisant pivoter le milliardaire sur lui-même afin de le positionner face à lui. La bouche de l'inconnu suivit le mouvement glissant de son oreille à son menton puis atteignant enfin sa bouche. Prenant délicatement le visage de Finch entre ses mains, l'homme prit alors, enfin, possession de ses lèvres avec passion.

Saisissant les poignets de l'homme, Finch répondit avec empressement à ce baiser, ouvrant la bouche afin de laisser la langue de l'inconnu glisser entre ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elles se caressèrent sensuellement.

Les mains de l'inconnu glissèrent des joues d'Harold vers l'arrière de sa tête, se perdant dans ses cheveux bruns. Cette caresse eut pour effet de repousser le masque du reclus au point de le faire tomber à leurs pieds. Finch eut vaguement conscience d'avoir perdu son anonymat mais il s'en fichait royalement, s'émerveillant des vagues de plaisirs qui l'emmenaient de plus en plus loin.

Son esprit confus était convaincu d'avoir John en face de lui. Les baiser se firent de plus en plus passionnés et Finch lâcha les poignets de son compagnon pour pouvoir caresser son visage, essayant de deviner ses traits malgré la présence de son masque. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux jouant avec le lien de son loup noir. Il entrouvrit les yeux, cherchant à plonger son regard fiévreux dans celui de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à y voir la même passion.

Mais alors qu'il essayait de dénouer le masque de l'inconnu, Harold le sentit se raidir subitement et s'éloigner de quelques centimètres mettant ainsi un terme à leur baiser torride. Le charme était rompu. Écarquillant les yeux, Finch redescendit brutalement sur terre, reprenant soudain conscience de son environnement. Les bruits de la fête, qui semblaient avoir disparu durant son moment d'abandon, reprenaient comme par magie.

Le milliardaire fut saisi d'un intense sentiment de honte. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de l'homme. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point avec un inconnu alors qu'il était amoureux John depuis des mois ! Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Consterné, il avait la très désagréable impression d'avoir trahi son partenaire. Alors que l'homme se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Finch paniqua, craignant qu'un autre contact ne lui fasse encore perdre le contrôle de ses actes et de ses pensées.

-Stop, Arrêtez… dit-il difficilement en plaçant ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

Dans un geste presque désespéré, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Contre toute attente, l'inconnu ne chercha pas à profiter de sa supériorité physique et ne tenta aucun nouveau geste. Tête basse, les yeux rivés au sol, Finch chercha à quitter la terrasse le plus rapidement possible, passant devant l'homme pour rejoindre la salle de réception. Mais ce dernier tenta de lui saisir le bras pour le retenir.

-Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria le milliardaire en se dégageant d'un geste brusque afin de poursuivre sa retraite.

Finch était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne remarqua pas la bouche de l'autre homme s'ouvrir, s'apprêtant vraisemblablement à dire quelque chose. Le milliardaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer ou même de s'excuser. Rouge de honte et de confusion, il s'enfuit, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'inconnu.

Resté seul sur la terrasse, l'homme regarda en silence Harold s'éloigner. Puis son regard fut attiré par un objet blanc et brillant à ses pieds, il se pencha et ramassa le masque immaculé du milliardaire. Il suivit rêveusement du bout des doigts les arabesques brodées sur le tissu.

Finch, quant à lui, était dévasté par ce qui venait de se passer. Il traversa à grands pas la salle à manger puis la salle de réception sous les regards curieux de quelques invités et domestiques. Rouge d'embarras, Harold avait l'impression que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait. Si l'homme ne s'était pas soudainement écarté, jusqu'où aurait-il été?

Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de John. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance et de l'avoir trompé. Entrant précipitamment dans un ascenseur sans domestique, il en profita pour laisser les larmes amères couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Était-il à ce point faible et dépendant de son agent, qu'il était capable de se laisser aller dans les bras du premier venu, tant qu'il lui ressemblait un temps soit peu. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, le milliardaire essuya rageusement ses yeux et marcha rapidement à travers le vestibule de l'immeuble sous les yeux interloqués des hôtesses. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie, une des jeunes femmes se précipita vers lui. Alors qu'il saisissait la poignée de la porte, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter violemment.

-Mr Wren, puis-je vous aider ? Hasarda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète de voir l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays quitter précipitamment la soirée.

-Ma voiture s'il vous plait… réussit à articuler Harold sans regarder l'hôtesse, gardant ostensiblement la tête baissée.

-Bien Monsieur, répondit la femme avant de se diriger vers le guichet pour avertir le voiturier.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harold fut frappé par le vent glacial de la ville. Cette bouffée d''air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, atténuant le feu de ses joues et séchant ses larmes. Il s'avança dans la rue, reprenant progressivement le contrôle de ses émotions. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente sur un trottoir désert, Finch chercha ses lunettes dans sa poche intérieure et les posa sur son nez. Soudain, il frissonna violemment. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était parti sans prendre son manteau. Il réalisa également qu'il avait laissé son masque ainsi que sa canne sur la terrasse…avec l'inconnu. Contrarié, il maudit son étourderie qui pouvait mettre en péril l'identité de Mr Wren.

Lorsque sa limousine se gara en face de lui, Finch n'attendit pas le domestique et ouvrit la portière passager pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de la voiture, sans un regard derrière lui.

-Mon appartement, ordonna-t-il sèchement au chauffeur avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour fermer la vitre de communication.

Une fois isolé, Finch se cala confortablement au fond de son siège et regarda d'un œil absent le paysage nocturne de la ville défiler devant lui. Il se demandait si la nuit lui permettrait d'oublier son comportement et de faire disparaître son sentiment de culpabilité. Il soupira fortement en se passant la main dans les cheveux dans un geste d'extrême lassitude.

Il doutait de pouvoir fermer l'œil et surtout, le connaissant, il doutait de pouvoir regarder John dans les yeux le lendemain. Il espérait simplement que son malaise ne serait pas trop visible. La présence de son agent le rendait toujours nerveux, de peur que ce dernier ne découvre la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Sa proximité et ses regards avaient le don de le faire rougir. Leurs contacts accidentels, comme une main sur l'épaule ou des doigts qui se frôlent en se passant un objet, le faisaient toujours frissonner. Or John, ex agent de la CIA était naturellement doué pour décrypter le langage du corps. Finch devait donc se montrer particulièrement vigilant. Un changement de comportement trop radical éveillerait sans aucun doute l'attention de son agent.

En réalité, ce qui perturbait le plus Finch était sa perte totale de contrôle. Son comportement de ce soir prouvait que sa volonté avait des limites. Il tentait depuis trop longtemps de contenir ses sentiments. Au premier inconnu qui lui prêtait un peu d'attention et son imagination s'emballait. Il devait trouver une solution pour empêcher qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre ce soir, j'espère qu'elle vous aidera à vaincre le fameux blues du dimanche soir ! (non Johnny a le Blues...). Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de poster des commentaires !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain matin, Reese fut déçu, mais pas étonné de trouver la bibliothèque vide. En passant la porte dérobée derrière le bâtiment, l'agent avait tout de suite su qu'il était seul, et son impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce principale. Après avoir posé son manteau, il resta à contempler la place vide devant les moniteurs éteints. Aucun objet n'avait été déplacé depuis la veille. Les deux gobelets vides étaient toujours posés à côté du clavier, preuve s'il en est que son maniaque de patron n'était pas revenu depuis son départ, hier matin.

Mais à la déception s'ajouta l'inquiétude. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Finch de déserter son poste, même lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun numéro. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque : mettre à jour ses pare-feux, ranger des ouvrages ou lire, tout simplement. John aimait à croire que son patron recherchait un peu de sa compagnie, en passant ses heures libres avec lui, sans parler, se satisfaisant de sa seule présence à ses côtés. _Si seulement c'était vrai…_

Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant au milieu de la pièce, un peu idiot avec ses deux gobelets fumants. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il décida d'attendre patiemment Finch. Il s'approcha du bureau inactif, jeta les verres vides à la poubelle et déposa les nouveaux à côté des écrans noirs. Rêveur, il effleura du bout des doigts le cuir du fauteuil de l'informaticien. Il s'assit sur le confortable siège, s'y adossa lourdement jusqu'à basculer en arrière puis posa ses pieds à côté du clavier. Un sourire se dessina sur le beau visage de l'agent en imaginant le regard désapprobateur de son patron en l'apercevant dans cette position volontairement provocatrice. Il aimait pousser son patron dans ses retranchements par des taquineries ou des flirts innocents qui avaient le don de le faire réagir. Il y arrivait d'ailleurs tellement bien. Il adorait le voir pincer les lèvres de contrariété, lever les yeux au ciel devant sa mauvaise foi, rougir à ses allusions coquines. Sirotant son café, il se perdit dans les souvenirs de la veille.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que Finch avait accepté de se rendre à une réception sans lui, il avait d'abord ressentit de la jalousie. Il enviait tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui allaient fréquenter et côtoyer Finch durant toute la soirée. Puis il avait éprouvé de la peur. Il craignait que son patron ne rencontre des gens bien plus intéressants et bien plus cultivés que lui. Mais il craignait, plus que tout, pour la vie de son patron. Avec un tel passé, toute sortie en public comportait un risque important pour sa vie. L'amour, la jalousie et la peur, voilà la triade infernale de sentiments qui avait motivé sa décision. Il allait suivre l'informaticien à la soirée.

Toutefois, ce plan n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec ses filatures antérieures, destinées à découvrir les mystères qui entouraient la vie du reclus. Aujourd'hui, Reese suivait son patron car il ne supportait tout simplement pas de le savoir loin de lui. Il voulait faire partie de sa vie, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'observateur lointain. Un peu à la manière d'un Cyrano de Bergerac qui vivait son amour pour Roxane par procuration, Reese se contenterait de suivre, de regarder et de protéger son patron à distance. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit… Mais durant la soirée, il ne s'était pas contenté d'observer…

Une vague de chaleur irradia le corps de l'agent rien qu'au souvenir de la réception. Une bouffée de désir mêlée à de la honte embrasa ses reins et colora ses joues. Les yeux dans le vide, fixant un point imaginaire par delà la fenêtre poussiéreuse en face de lui, il revivait les épisodes de la soirée.

Il l'avait fait. A la faveur de la nuit, de l'anonymat d'une soirée masquée, il avait osé. Il avait satisfait sa curiosité, son besoin, son désir. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr que le mot _satisfait_ soit juste car loin de l'avoir contenté, son acte irréfléchi avait plutôt ouvert la boite de Pandore. Il passa rêveusement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et bascula un peu plus en arrière revivant les événements de la veille.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Après le départ de son patron, Reese resta de longues minutes à réfléchir sur l'attitude à adopter, pesant le pour et le contre. Malgré une petite voix intérieure qui lui hurlait de ne pas y aller, qu'il risquait de se faire repérer, de mettre en danger sa couverture et celle de son patron, et surtout de perdre la confiance de Finch, il décida de ne pas l'écouter. Quand il s'agissait d'Harold, l'irrationnel prenait le dessus et la longue litanie de mises en garde n'y changeait rien.

Reese décida de contacter le seul homme, hormis Finch, à pouvoir le faire entrer dans ce genre de soirée. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie, alors, il lui devait bien cela. Il quitta la bibliothèque, prenant son manteau au passage, pour se rendre au Sud de Manhattan.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet, John stationna sa voiture devant un immeuble moderne de West Street, où siégeaient de nombreuses entreprises dont de nombreuses start up _._ Il se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs, sans prendre la peine de se présenter à l'accueil. Arrivé au trente-troisième étage, il s'avança dans les locaux d'un site de rencontre sans prêter attention à la secrétaire qu'il l'interpellait, sous les regards perplexes et vaguement inquiets des salariés. Paniquée, la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton d'urgence pour alerter les agents de sécurité de l'étage. L'agent ne prêta pas attention à l'agitation ambiante et fonça vers le bureau du PDG. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. John se retourna, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. L'agent se débarrassa assez facilement des deux membres de la police privée et entra dans le bureau en réajustant sa veste de costume.

Installé derrière un immense bureau, pianotant sur son ordinateur tout en s'entretenant au téléphone, le patronne cilla pas en voyant débarquer l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il eut juste un mot pour son interlocuteur, expliquant qu'il devait raccrocher avant de reposer le combiné.

-John, quelle heureuse surprise, lança d'un ton ironique Logan Pierce en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Pierce, répondit simplement John en guise de salutation tout en marchant vers le jeune homme.

-Quel bon vent t'amène ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour vérifier la décoration, continua le milliardaire, toujours aussi perspicace et aucunement vexé de n'être qu'un pion dans une autre mission de l'agent.

-Tu supposes bien. Peux-tu m'avoir une invitation pour le bal de charité de la fondation Astor de ce soir? Demanda de but en blanc Reese en se postant devant l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'Hudson River.

Interloqué, Logan Pierce observa le profil de l'homme à côté de lui, évaluant mentalement sa détermination et sa réaction face à un éventuel refus

-C'est compliqué, commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant, les invitations ne se délivrent qu'aux multimilliardaires et j'ai refusé la mienne.

John se tourna lentement vers Pierce et s'approcha de son bureau avant de s'y assoir. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui, plongeant son regard glacial dans celui de son vis-à-vis, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Comme si c'était un problème pour toi, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, le défiant de réitérer son refus.

Nullement impressionné, Logan croisa ses mains dernière sa nuque en faisant mine de réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, un large sourire apparut sur son visage juvénile. Il se redressa brusquement tout en frappant ses mains, ayant visiblement trouvé une solution.

-Tu as raison, je règle ça tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il en décrochant son téléphone.

Alors qu'il patientait, il demanda une dernière précision :

-A quel nom l'invitation ?

-John Rooney.

Sur cette dernière information, Pierce fit pivoter son fauteuil, tournant ainsi le dos à l'ex-opérateur. Ce dernier sourit, le milliardaire n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, toujours aussi imprévisible, toujours aussi excentrique, toujours aussi impoli…

Ayant parfaitement confiance sur la capacité de l'homme à lui obtenir le précieux sésame, John décida de retourner chez lui pour se préparer. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Logan l'interrompit.

-Ton patron n'a pas pu t'obtenir une entrée ?

La main sur la poignée, l'agent se figea un instant. _Vraiment toujours aussi perspicace…_ pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour fuir le jeune homme un peu trop curieux.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il soit au courant, continua Pierce, comme pour lui-même, ne se formalisant aucunement du silence de son interlocuteur.

Sans un regard et sans un remerciement, John sortit de la pièce, pressé de fuir cet interrogatoire un peu trop dérangeant.

De retour chez lui, John réfléchit à son costume. Il était confronté à un dilemme, entre sa volonté d'être discret pour filer son patron en toute quiétude et respecter le dresscode de ce genre de soirée, basé sur le clinquant et le m'as-tu-vu. Il opta alors pour un costume noir de vampire composé d'une redingote, d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. La seule touche de couleur venait de la doublure écarlate de son manteau et de sa cape. Son anonymat serait assuré par un masque noir également ainsi qu'un chapeau haut de forme orné d'une bande de tissu rouge pour cacher ses cheveux. Satisfait de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, il décida d'appeler un service de chauffeur de luxe pour le conduire au Chrysler Building.

Mais, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall luxueux de l'immeuble, John se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise devant cette débauche de richesse, de frivolités et de faux-semblants. Lui, qui s'était voulu discret, détonnait par rapport aux déguisements tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres. Il avait essuyé des regards appuyés de certains convives qui devaient trouver son costume bien fade par rapport aux leurs. L'agent se crispa, ce monde ne lui plaisait pas. Il haïssait ces manières tapageuses, cette opulence, ce mépris pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas issus du sérail. Malgré son aversion personnelle, sa formation d'espion international lui permettait de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Plaquant un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres, une coupe de champagne à la main, Reese déambulait tranquillement maintenant dans les allées de la galerie d'art improvisée afin de récolter quelques fonds.

Il repéra rapidement son patron à la démarche si particulière, même s'il l'avait adroitement camouflée. Comme à son habitude, Finch était élégant et impeccable dans son costume de dandy du siècle passé, sa canne d'une main et son chapeau de l'autre. Avec un goût certain, il avait réussi à associer l'excentricité d'un milliardaire blasé avec sa classe naturelle.

Adossé à un pilier en marbre rose, John contemplait son patron tout en sirotant son champagne. Finch semblait très à l'aise dans ce milieu mondain. Il se promenait dans les allées tout en contemplant les différentes œuvres exposées. Soudain, le milliardaire s'arrêta devant un tableau pour le moins…équivoque. John sourit en regardant l'homme plisser les yeux sous son masque pour essayer de deviner les détails de la toile. Mais le reclus se retourna subitement, semblant chercher quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. L'agent se dissimula derrière la colonne en retenant son souffle. _M'a-t-il repéré ?_ S'inquiéta John le cœur battant. _Non, impossible_ …

Mais Finch retourna rapidement à sa contemplation, rassurant ainsi l'agent. Ce dernier reprit son observation, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était convaincu que, sans ses lunettes, son patron ne s'était pas rendu compte de la nature ambiguë du tableau. Il vit alors son patron ôter son masque, remettre ses lunettes et étudier sa brochure avant de reporter son attention sur la toile. Reese ne put retenir un petit rire quand il vit le milliardaire devenir écarlate puis s'éloigner rapidement.

Mais ce petit moment de grâce bien innocent s'évapora rapidement lorsque Reese aperçut une élégante femme d'une soixantaine d'années aborder Finch. Elle parut à l'agent très familière avec son patron, riant et minaudant avec son éventail. Harold, quant à lui, était parfaitement détendu, répondant avec un large sourire aux questions de son interlocutrice. Fasciné, John le regardait évoluer dans ce monde avec une parfaite aisance. Finch paraissait heureux de converser avec quelqu'un ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêt que lui.

Cette prise de conscience noua la gorge de l'agent qui crispa légèrement la main autour de sa fragile coupe de cristal. Le cœur serré, il réalisa à quel point il était loin de ce monde. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé des personnes aussi cultivées ni aussi distinguées. Il était né dans le Montana, avait commis quelques délits à l'adolescence qui l'avaient conduit dans l'armée. Il s'était révélé être un soldat puis un agent de la CIA très doué pour obéir aux ordres sans se poser de questions. En revanche, discuter derniers artistes à la mode, s'émouvoir devant une œuvre d'art, tout ce monde lui était totalement étranger. Leurs différences lui sautaient littéralement aux yeux, comme un gouffre infranchissable, deux mondes inconciliables.

Par la suite, l'agent suivit Finch sur la terrasse, l'observant discrètement à travers l'une des nombreuses portes-fenêtres. Durant quelques minutes, il contempla en silence son patron. Il semblait figé, ses pieds refusant de bouger, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se cacher, qu'il ne devait pas rester aussi longtemps à le regarder. Mais il se sentait comme un enfant en train de dévaliser l'armoire de confiseries pendant l'absence de ses parents. Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise, qu'il devait partir avant d'être repéré, mais la tentation était trop forte, c'était plus fort que lui. Finch était la plus tentante des gourmandises.

Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva. Se sentant observé, Finch se retourna et John, toujours dans un état second, resta de longues minutes à le dévisager en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque le reclus fit un pas vers lui qu'il prit conscience du danger et qu'il choisit de disparaître. Connaissant l'opiniâtreté de son patron, il se faufila rapidement dans la foule des invités pour se soustraire à son regard.

Il fut sauvé par la sonnerie indiquant l'heure du repas. Il se posta dans un coin de la galerie d'art et chercha à nouveau son patron. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le repéra dans la foule, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait au restaurant à l'étage. Mais, Reese fronça les sourcils, interpellé par les difficultés de son compagnon à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la cohue. Bousculé à droite et à gauche, Finch éprouvait les pires peines à avancer. L'agent devinait le visage crispé de son patron sous son masque, le rictus de douleur sur les lèvres. N'y tenant plus, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui, bousculant d'un coup d'épaules, les convives qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il arriva juste à temps pour le rattraper alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il le saisit par le bras et la hanche pour le stabiliser. Puis, le protégeant de son corps, Il le guida dans l'escalier.

L'agent était vigilant, calant la tête de son patron dans le creux de son épaule, pour l'empêcher de se tourner et ainsi voir son visage. Même masqué, Reese craignait qu'à cette distance, Finch ne le reconnaisse et ne répondit pas à son timide remerciement. Profitant de la cohue, il glissa un petit papier dans la poche intérieure du costume de son voisin avant de disparaître.

Ça y est. Les dés étaient jetés. Il verrait bien jusqu'où allait mener sa témérité. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Si Finch ne répondait pas à son message, ce qui était plus que probable, il n'aurait rien à regretter et continuerait à côtoyer son partenaire en tant qu'ami et se contenterait de ses fantasmes. S'il y répondait, il pourrait, au moins une fois, se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il pourrait tenir, enlacer, embrasser son partenaire comme il l'avait si souvent rêvé. Du moins quelques secondes, car il estimait que son patron, outré, ne manquerait sans doute pas de le repousser.

Un peu nerveux, Reese avait passé le temps du repas, auquel il ne pouvait se rendre sous peine de dévoiler son visage, posté près d'une des portes-fenêtres à proximité de la terrasse. Il avait une vue dégagée sur le lieu du rendez-vous mais était également dissimulé par les voilages des rideaux. Buvant une énième coupe de champagne, John avait l'impression de jouer sa vie sur ce coup de dé. Il eut même à plusieurs reprises envie de partir, de renter chez lui en se sermonnant de son coup de tête. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut son patron traverser la grande salle dans sa direction.

Le cœur battant, John regarda son patron s'arrêter sur le seuil. L'agent nota qu'il semblait déçu de ne voir personne à son rendez-vous. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et son pas se fit plus lent alors qu'il se postait devant la balustrade. Finch semblait fébrile et nerveux. Reese était assailli par un dilemme. Maintenant qu'il voyait son partenaire attendre, il avait deux options : goûter au fruit défendu au risque de s'y perdre ou partir et rester l'ami, rien de plus. Le risque ou la sécurité.

Mais John était un homme d'action. Il avait fait son choix dès l'instant où il avait écrit ces quelques mots sur un bout de papier…

A pas de loup, Reese sortit de sa cachette pour se rapprocher de son patron. Ce dernier ne bougea pas mais l'agent était certain qu'il avait perçu sa présence. Son corps s'était insensiblement raidi, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur la rambarde. Il s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du dos de son partenaire. Il pouvait, à loisir, contempler son dos, ses larges épaules, sa nuque et ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés.

La respiration lourde, John ne put résister plus longtemps. Il enlaça l'autre homme d'un geste fluide et déposa un baiser léger dans creux de son cou. S'il sentit Finch se raidir au début, son attitude passionnée par la suite le bouleversa complètement. L'agent sut à cet instant qu'il était perdu. Ce qui devait n'être qu'un simple baiser volé à l'occasion d'une soirée costumée se transforma en étreinte passionnée.

Plaquant son corps contre le dos de son patron, John embrassa, lécha et mordilla la peau fragile et exposée. Lorsque Finch répondit à sa caresse en renversant sa tête, offrant son cou à ses baisers, l'agent sentit ses dernières résistances tomber. Désirant l'embrasser véritablement, il le fit pivoter sur lui-même pour capturer avec passion les lèvres entrouvertes du reclus. Tenant le visage d'Harold entre ses mains, il explorait l'intérieur de sa bouche, se délectant de sa douceur mais surtout appréciant ses réponses empressées. Sous ses assauts, l'informaticien répondait avec ardeur, gémissant de plaisir. John passa alors les mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon, voulant faire sauter le dernier rempart entre eux. Il voulait ôter ce masque qui cachait en partie le visage de son patron. Il voulait voir le désir sur le visage de l'informaticien. Lorsque le loup tomba, John put apercevoir le désir, le plaisir, la passion sur les traits de son compagnon.

Mais il redescendit brutalement sur terre lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Finch s'aventurer dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les liens de son masque. Il se recula de surprise et de crainte mais le regretta instantanément en voyant son partenaire se raidir. Ce dernier semblait réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit dans les yeux bleus pales, le doute et surtout la honte. Non, Finch ne devait pas avoir honte de ce baiser. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour effacer le trouble sur le visage de son patron d'un nouveau baiser, ce dernier le repoussa brutalement. Reese tenta de le retenir, de s'expliquer mais le milliardaire ne l'écoutait plus, préférant fuir.

Resté seul, John avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve, une parenthèse enchantée, un souvenir qu'il chérirait plus que tout. Il aperçut soudain le masque de Finch gisant à ses pieds. Il se pencha et ramassa le mince accessoire, caressant les ornements du bout des doigts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reese s'agita sur le siège, subitement mal à l'aise. Le seul souvenir de ces baisers réussissait à embraser son corps. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle passion de la part de Finch. Il avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, de son corps contre le sien. Et à en juger par les réactions de son patron, l'agent n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait que son excitation était réciproque. Il avait rejoué la scène dans son esprit des centaines de fois cette nuit, alors qu'il se tournait dans son lit à la recherche de sommeil.

John était d'autant plus troublé qu'il n'imaginait pas Harold répondre avec autant d'empressement à un baiser donné par un inconnu. Voilà un aspect bien inattendu de sa personnalité. Quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait su que c'était lui qui l'embrassait? L'aurait-il repoussé? Aurait-il agi de la même manière?

Reese en était à ces spéculations lorsqu'il entendit le sujet de ses pensées arriver. Il se redressa légèrement pour mieux l'apercevoir mais fronça les sourcils. Finch avait une démarche plus laborieuse que d'habitude. Après avoir posé son manteau et son chapeau, il s'avança lentement vers son bureau, la mine sombre et les traits tirés. John culpabilisa. Visiblement, la nuit de son patron avait été aussi courte que la sienne.

-Bonjour Finch, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? lança John sur son ton habituel quelque part entre le sérieux et l'humour.

Harold ne répondit pas, se contentant de contourner son bureau sans un regard pour l'agent, pour se diriger vers le panneau en verre en face de lui. Il y scotcha la photographie de ce qui devait être leur nouvelle mission.

Sa curiosité piquée, John se redressa sur son fauteuil. Il avait l'impression de connaître ce visage.

-Mr Reese, je vous présente Caroline Astor, notre nouveau numéro, annonça Finch en se retournant, braquant son regard froid dans le sien.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir ! Et voilà ce qui devait arriver, arriva, je ne tiens plus mon rythme... Boulot, boulot !_

 _Bref, un nouveau chapitre quand même, posté dans la douleur. Merci pour tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et à tous ceux qui postent des commentaires !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Assis sur le fauteuil de son patron, les pieds sur son bureau, John avait adopté une attitude ostensiblement provocatrice tandis que son patron récitait le curriculum vitae de leur nouveau numéro. Mais sous son apparence détendue, Reese était mal à l'aise. Quelque chose clochait chez Finch. Était-ce le regard glacial, dénué de sentiments qu'il lui avait adressé après avoir accroché la photographie ? Était-ce sa posture trop rigide ? Était-ce sa voix monotone et mécanique qui semblait réciter un texte appris par cœur? Imperturbable, l'agent observait, plus qu'il n'écoutait, son partenaire débiter son habituel discours de présentation.

-Madame Astor est issue d'une des plus vieilles familles de New York. Originaire d'Allemagne, ses ancêtres ont fait fortune d'abord dans la vente d'instruments de musique puis dans l'immobilier. Elle est à la tête d'une fortune à 9 chiffres et d'un patrimoine immobilier exceptionnel réparti dans le monde entier, même si elle demeure essentiellement dans son hôtel particulier de la cinquième avenue.

Finch fit une pause, attendant une réaction de son partenaire qui ne vint pas. Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'informaticien se tourna vers son agent pour l'observer. Reese n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, arborant une expression neutre.

-Mr Reese, vous m'écoutez ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Je bois vos paroles, Finch, répondit insolemment John tout en portant son gobelet de café à ses lèvres.

Finch haussa un sourcil tout en pinçant les lèvres, pas du tout satisfait de la réponse de son agent. _Je vais avoir du mal à tenir ma promesse_ , pensa-t-il avant de reprendre son exposé.

-Au fil du temps, ils ont su tisser des liens avec le milieu de la finance et de la politique. Ce sont des figures incontournables de la ville et plus globalement du pays. Autant dire que ce ne se sont pas les ennemis ni les cibles qui manquent.

Un long silence accueillit cette tirade. John comprit que son patron avait terminé et qu'il attendait une remarque de sa part.

-La reine du bal en somme, commenta platement l'ex-agent en remuant son café dans son verre d'un léger mouvement de poignet.

-En effet, Mr Reese, et à ce titre, ce ne sera pas un numéro facile à approcher, expliqua Finch d'un ton neutre en contemplant, sans véritablement le voir, le portrait affiché.

Un silence tendu et tout à fait inhabituel s'installa dans la pièce. John ne fit absolument rien pour détendre l'atmosphère préférant attendre que son patron fasse le premier pas. Néanmoins, son esprit tournait à plein régime pour essayer de deviner les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur envers lui.

Le comportement de Finch avait changé depuis hier. Reese était à peu près certain que leur baiser en était la cause. Son patron avait sans doute honte de son comportement. Honte d'avoir embrassé aussi éperdument un inconnu masqué lors d'une soirée mondaine. Car l'agent était sûr qu'Harold ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il aussi froid envers lui? Comme s'il lui en voulait ? Sans doute que son comportement avait profondément perturbé l'informaticien, lui d'ordinaire si réservé et méfiant. Finch avait dû être perdu cette nuit, analysant la scène et cherchant les raisons de son attitude. Et comme il était la seule personne un temps soit peu proche de lui, il faisait les frais de son désarroi. En même temps, son patron n'avait pas tout à fait tort de lui en vouloir...

Cette conclusion sembla satisfaire l'agent qui termina son café d'une traite, avant de rompre le silence pesant, renouant avec leur routine d'un début de mission.

-Quelle est sa situation familiale ? demanda-t-il en ôtant ses pieds du bureau et en s'installant de manière plus civilisée sur le siège de son patron.

Finch parut un instant surpris par le changement de comportement de son associé. En un éclair, il était passé d'un agent à l'affût, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes de son regard froid, à la curiosité habituelle et légèrement ironique d'un ami. La volonté du reclus commença à vaciller.

Depuis l'incident de la veille, Harold avait pris la décision de mettre de la distance entre lui et son partenaire. Son comportement indécent lui avait fait prendre conscience que ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contenir. Il devait renouer avec une attitude strictement professionnelle, comme au début de leur collaboration, ne rien faire de plus que répondre aux exigences des missions. Il avait trop abaissé ses barrières, laissant John prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, au point d'entrer dans son cœur. Cette situation le mettait dans une position de faiblesse. Ses sentiments étaient devenus tellement forts qu'il prenait des risques inconsidérés, mettant sa vie et par conséquent celle de son agent en danger. Quelle attitude intolérable ! Cela ne doit en aucun cas se reproduire ! S'il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, il devrait prendre une décision plus radicale pour le bien de tous, même si elle lui briserait le cœur.

Cette décision l'avait conduit à attendre d'avoir un numéro pour se présenter à la bibliothèque. Il évitait ainsi toutes les petites attentions innocentes de son partenaire qui avaient le don de le faire chavirer. Mais il devait être vigilant. Un changement trop radical de comportement de sa part risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons de l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il en avait eu un bref aperçu il y a quelques minutes alors qu'il présentait leur nouveau cas. Il avait été trop froid, trop distant et son associé avait instantanément compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Finch avait presque vu physiquement l'évolution chez Reese. La posture détendue qu'il avait, au moment de son arrivée, avait subtilement évolué à fur et à mesure qu'il avait commencé ses explications. Sous son attitude décontractée, le corps de l'agent s'était légèrement tendu. Finch avait remarqué ses doigts serrant un peu trop fort son gobelet en carton, sa mâchoire crispée malgré un sourire de façade et surtout son regard avait connu la transformation la plus spectaculaire. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace d'espièglerie, remplacée par de la défiance. Pendant un instant, il avait eu devant lui l'opérateur froid de l'Agence et cette image lui avait glacé le sang. Il se mordit la lèvre, son ton devait être neutre mais pas cassant, il devait être professionnel sans pour autant être distant. Harold avait l'impression d'être un funambule marchant sur une corde raide.

Il répondit donc à la question de son associé d'un ton plus aimable.

-Elle est la veuve. Son défunt mari, William Astor, un magnat de la finance, est décédé depuis neuf ans d'une crise cardiaque. Elle a un fils, Sébastian, trente-trois ans, qui a repris avec sa mère, la holding familiale. Marié pendant cinq ans à Lucie, elle a été tué dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Ils ont eu une fille, Carla, trois ans.

Alors qu'il parlait, Finch suivait des yeux Reese qui avait décidé de quitter le fauteuil. Contournant le bureau, l'agent vint se poster à côté de son patron. Il attendit qu'il termine sa phrase pour lui présenter son gobelet de thé. L'informaticien regarda le verre quelques secondes, ayant vaguement l'impression que par ce geste, son associé lui proposait de tirer un trait sur l'incident et de reprendre le cours normal de la journée. Harold accepta la boisson. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de thé, pas d'une demande en mariage…Sans un mot, l'informaticien prit la boisson, souffla par réflexe mais s'aperçut, en trempant ses lèvres, que le liquide était froid. Cela devait faire un petit moment que son agent l'attendait. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui étreignit le cœur, rapidement balayé à la pensée de l'incident de la veille. _De la distance ! Du professionnalisme !_

-J'imagine que cela ne sera pas évident de l'approcher, son cercle doit être très sélect, commenta l'agent en regardant la photographie en face de lui.

-Effectivement, il est plutôt difficile de la côtoyer, approuva Finch en terminant rapidement son thé.

\- Mais nous avons de la chance car monsieur Wren connaît personnellement Mrs Astor et cette dernière semble beaucoup l'apprécier, reprit Finch en prenant sa place derrière son bureau.

A ces mots, Reese se raidit. Il avait très bien compris où son patron voulait en venir.

-Ne me dites pas que vous voulez aller sur le terrain, s'inquiéta l'agent en observant l'informaticien allumer son ordinateur.

John était soudain terriblement nerveux. Les rares fois où son patron avait été sur le terrain, sa vie avait été directement menacée. Il repensa à la bombe qui avait explosé alors qu'il suivait Matt Duggan, à son enlèvement par Root, au pistolet de Shayn Colleman pointé sur lui et il doit en oublier bien d'autres…L'agent serra les poings en repensant à ces moments d'angoisse où la vie de Finch avait été en danger.

-Caroline Astor vient d'un monde extrêmement fermé, à l'image d'une caste. Elle ne tolère et ne côtoie que des gens de son rang et ne se laissera pas approcher par quelqu'un dont elle ne connait pas le pedigree, déclara Finch d'un ton péremptoire qui ne souffrait aucune contestation possible.

John reçut cette remarque comme une gifle. Tout son corps se tendit sous l'effet de l'humiliation et de la colère. Il n'avait donc pas le pedigree adéquat pour prendre en charge ce nouveau numéro. Il n'était sans doute pas assez cultivé ni assez distingué, pour infiltrer ce milieu. Voilà en substance ce que Finch avait dit à demi-mots. En tout cas, c'est ce que l'agent avait compris. Voilà comment John Reese était considéré dans le cercle de Monsieur Wren, ce milieu où Harold évoluait avec tant d'aisance.

Reese avait toujours eut conscience de leurs différences, mais réaliser que son associé les considérait comme un handicap, lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait pourtant cru être son ami, au fur et à mesure que son patron s'ouvrait à lui durant leurs missions. Si lui était amoureux de Finch, il avait espérer que ce dernier ressente au moins de l'amitié pour lui, n'osant espérer plus. Visiblement, il s'était trompé et ce constat lui laissait un goût terriblement amer dans la bouche. Son malaise était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il gardait en mémoire le souvenir brûlant de leur étreinte. Il avait pu, le temps d'un baiser, voir le caractère passionné de son patron et penser que cet aspect de son tempérament avait été dévoilé à ce qu'il pensait être un étranger lui faisait mal.

-Bien, réussit péniblement à articuler John, d'un ton neutre, le visage totalement indéchiffrable, alors que la douleur lui retournait l'estomac jusqu'à la nausée et que des larmes de douleur pouvaient à tout moment se répandre sur ses joues.

Finch, quant à lui, se maudissait de sa maladresse. Il voulait tellement s'éloigner de son partenaire, faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble sur cette affaire afin de laisser son cœur un peu au repos, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il l'avait compris quand il avait vu le visage de son agent blanchir d'un coup avant de reprendre, quelques secondes plus tard, une expression neutre. La réaction avait été si rapide que l'informaticien crut un instant l'avoir imaginée. Pourtant, il avait bien perçu de la douleur dans les yeux bleus de John, avant de reprendre leur froide indifférence. Harold devait admettre que son agent était bon pour masquer ses sentiments. _Il est très doué…_

Accablé par la culpabilité, Harold se lança dans l'explication maladroite de son piège.

-Je l'ai rencontré hier soir à l'occasion du bal de charité. J'ai dîné à côté d'elle et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle m'apprécie, précisa Finch en tiquant un peu en repensant à l'attitude particulièrement pénible de Mrs Astor lors du repas.

\- Je lui ai envoyé des fleurs ce matin pour m'excuser de mon départ précipité et j'y ai inclus un message expliquant ma volonté d'investir dans sa fondation. Je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à me proposer un rendez-vous.

Reese, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite le plan de son patron, fut immédiatement interpellé par l'allusion à son départ de la réception. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait quitté hâtivement la fête mais il y vit une opportunité de le questionner à ce propos.

-Votre départ précipité ? Que s'est-il passé Finch pour que vous quittiez la soirée tellement rapidement qu'il vous faille envoyer des fleurs à la maîtresse de cérémonie? Demanda innocemment Reese, très désireux de connaître la version de son patron à propos de sa fuite après leur baiser, même s'il doutait qu'il lui dise la vérité.

L'agent eut la satisfaction de voir les joues de l'informaticien prendre une jolie couleur écarlate tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Se délectant du trouble de son patron, Reese se rapprocha lentement de lui pour s'appuyer sur son bureau, les bras croisés, la tête penchée, semblant attendre patiemment que son patron daigne lui fournir une explication. Explication qui tardait à venir d'ailleurs.

Finch se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir laissé échapper ces quelques mots sur sa fin de soirée. Les mains suspendues au dessus de son clavier, la respiration bloquée, les yeux écarquillés, il était persuadé que son partenaire posté à ses côtés pouvait entendre les battements apeurés de son cœur. Que pouvait-il dire ? _J'ai quitté la soirée car j'ai embrassé un inconnu masqué en m'imaginant que c'était vous ?_ Un baiser, des préliminaires seraient un terme plus juste, tant Finch avait souhaité aller plus loin. Le reclus inspira longuement pour reprendre contenance et se laisser le temps de trouver une explication plausible qui satisferait la curiosité de son partenaire tout en mettant un terme à son interrogatoire.

-J'ai dû quitter en urgence la réception car je venais de recevoir notre nouveau numéro, Mr Reese, répondit-il en braquant son regard dans celui de son partenaire, en espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas son trouble.

Reese hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, impressionné par l'esprit d'à-propos de son patron. Décidément, il était vraiment très fort et ne se laissait aucunement impressionné par sa tentative de déstabilisation. Ne dévoiler que des demi-vérités savamment enrobées dans des petits mensonges rendant ainsi la dissimulation presque indétectable. Après tout, Finch disait vrai, le numéro de Caroline Astor était sans doute tombé dans la nuit mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison de sa fuite. Il avait juste fait un raccourci de quelques heures. C'était très futé.

Mais alors que John s'extasiait une nouvelle fois sur l'intelligence de son patron, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il savait qu'elle ne plairait pas à son associé mais il était bien déterminer à lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas le simple employé sans éducation et sans culture comme semblait le penser Finch. Quelque peu rassuré, Reese décida de s'éloigner un peu afin de faire baisser la tension entre eux. Se postant en face de la photographie, l'agent concéda :

-Bien Finch, votre plan me parait imparable. Je vous surveillerai à distance et ferai les recherches complémentaires au fur et à mesure de vos découvertes. Voyons ce qui se cache sous les dorures de l'aristocratie new-yorkaise.

Surpris, Finch fixa en silence le dos de son associé. Il s'était préparé à devoir se justifier, démontrer que son plan était le meilleur ou expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. En revanche, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une reddition aussi rapide de la part de son agent. Suspicieux, il détailla l'homme d'un air sceptique. Ce dernier avait repris son habituelle allure nonchalante. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les épaules complètement détendues, Reese paraissait être en total accord avec sa proposition. Lorsque l'agent se tourna vers lui, arborant un large sourire, les barrières que Finch commençait péniblement à reconstruire autour de lui commencèrent à se fissurer. L'informaticien se sermonna en se remémorant sa promesse.

-Parfait Mr Reese, je suis soulagé que nous tombions pour une fois d'accord très rapidement, déclara-t-il à son agent, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe de son attitude.

-Mais je suis à vos ordres Finch, répondit John, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Finch se raidit, toujours aussi sensible au charme de son partenaire. Loin de le rassurer, l'attitude de Reese l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir déposé les armes trop rapidement et que cela n'inaugurait sans doute rien de bon. Mais il était soulagé de mener sa mission loin de son troublant compagnon. Sa priorité était de retrouver sa sérénité d'esprit après son instant d'égarement de la veille.

Les yeux dans le vague, Finch revivait avec un réalisme troublant la scène d'hier soir. Il avait tellement voulu être dans les bras de Reese que n'importe quel homme un tant soit peu entreprenant avait réussi à balayer toutes ses résistances. Il est vrai que cet inconnu avait des ressemblances physiques avec son partenaire, ce qui expliquait sans doute avec quelle facilité il avait répondu à ses avances.

Il était vraiment trop dépendant de John, au point de succomber au moindre flirt, en laissant son esprit s'emballer. Cette faiblesse était un danger, tant pour lui et son associé que pour les missions. Il devait enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui en veillant à ce qu'ils ne parasitent plus leur amitié. Il n'en n'avait pas honte mais son amour devait rester secret, tant pour la réussite de leurs missions que pour la sérénité de leur relation.

-Finch ?

L'informaticien sursauta et rougit violemment en voyant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire posé sur lui. Cela faisait sans doute quelques instants qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, à revivre les instants troublants d'hier soir. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre la parole mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Avant de prendre la communication, il consulta le numéro affiché sur l'écran.

-Harold Wren, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire et parfaitement calme.

-Mr Wren, Caroline Astor. Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour les fleurs.

-C'était la moindre des choses après mon départ un peu rapide,hier soir, répondit Finch en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Reprenant son rôle de milliardaire excentrique à la perfection, Finch paraissait totalement détendu. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné et Mrs Astor avait mordu à l'hameçon. La prise de contact établie, il lui suffisait d'attendre de voir si le mot laissé sur la carte avait éveillé l'intérêt de la douairière, mais il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

-D'après votre message, vous sembliez intéressé par certains projets de notre fondation… commença la dame, un ton faussement hésitant.

-C'est exact. Lors du dîner, vous avez piqué ma curiosité et je serai effectivement intéressé pour financer l'une de vos œuvres.

-Formidable, Mr Wren, s'exclama Caroline, ne cachant pas son enthousiasme, que diriez-vous de nous rencontrer pour en discuter ?

-Volontiers à une condition, répondit Finch, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Quelle est-elle ? demanda la dame dont la voix s'était légèrement tendue.

-Appelez-moi Harold, annonça l'informaticien d'un ton charmeur.

-Bien sur, Harold, vous pouvez également m'appeler Caroline.

-Très bien Caroline. Quand êtes-vous disponible ?

-Pour vous, j'ai tout mon temps.

Finch sourit, impressionné par le pouvoir de l'argent et de la réputation. Tout paraissait tellement plus simple pour Harold Wren.

-Que diriez-vous de nous rencontrer vers quinze heures au Per Se ?

-Parfait, Harold. A tout à l'heure.

-Au revoir, Caroline.

Sur ces mots, Harold coupa la communication sous le regard ahuri de Reese, qui se demanda où était passé son timide et réservé patron. Après avoir vu Finch, le regard vide durant quelques minutes, John avait eu peur, se demandant ce à quoi son patron pouvait bien songer, espérant secrètement qu'il revivait les instants magiques qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Quand le téléphone avait sonné, il avait retenu son souffle en réalisant que leur numéro était au bout du fil.

Puis Finch avait endossé son rôle de Mr Wren et la transformation fut impressionnante. John n'avait plus sous les yeux son oiseau, si méfiant et si fragile. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger sous les yeux, charmeur, élégant, mondain qui savait se jouer de ses interlocuteurs pour les amener exactement où il voulait. Combien de facettes avait Harold Finch ? Reese mourrait d'envie de le découvrir…


	6. Chapter 6

_Allez profitons des dernières heures du week end pour se détendre (pas moi je poste puis je retourne bosser -_-). Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent et qui m'aident à continuer !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Vous m'entendez, Mr Reese ? demanda nerveusement Finch, alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes plus par réflexe que par nécessité.

-Comme si vous chuchotiez à mon oreille Finch, répondit John, tout en observant à distance son compagnon posté sur le trottoir animé de Columbia Avenue.

Il sourit en constatant que son patron avait légèrement rougi à sa remarque provocatrice, preuve s'il en était que la communication entre eux était on ne peut plus nette. Pour sa mission d'observation, l'agent s'était posté à l'entrée de Central Park, tout près. Confortablement installé à l'une des tables d'un petit vendeur de boissons et de viennoiseries, il avait délaissé son strict costume pour des vêtements plus décontractés, à l'image de tous ces touristes qui profitaient du paysage original des buildings aux pieds de la nature luxuriante du célèbre parc.

Contre toute attente, le fait de savoir son patron sur le terrain ne contrariait plus du tout l'agent. Il était même ravi de pouvoir contempler à distance Finch naviguant dans ce monde de luxe. Il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de son élégance, de son esprit, de ses manières dans ce milieu plutôt hostile malgré les apparences. Reese pourrait étudier à loisir le fascinant, inquiétant et terriblement séduisant Mr Wren. Son patron était décidément un homme plein de surprises pensa John en se remémorant la passion dont il avait fait preuve sur la terrasse.

John était tellement détendu qu'il se permettait même de siroter un café en observant son patron devant l'immeuble du restaurant étoilé français. Prenant l'appareil photo posé sur la table devant lui, l'agent pouvait voir son patron hésiter devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. _Qu'attend-il ?_ se demanda Reese. Il lui tardait que son patron commence sa mission. En photographiant une nouvelle fois Finch, il se dit que l'état d'esprit de son patron devait être à l'exact opposé du sien.

-Parfait, alors j'y vais, annonça Finch dans un souffle, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant le Per Se.

Mais avant de pousser les lourds battants, Harold vérifia une nouvelle fois son allure dans le reflet d'une des nombreuses vitres de la porte d'entrée. Il avait opté pour l'une de ses tenues les plus classieuses, venues spécialement d'Italie. Sous son manteau en cachemire noir, il portait un costume trois pièces sur mesure anthracite, réalisé par son tailleur romain Gianni, avec une cravate et un mouchoir de poche vert émeraude. Il avait agrémenté son complet d'un chapeau de feutre noir ainsi que d'une canne au pommeau d'ivoire. Tous les signes extérieurs de richesse étaient subtilement affichés, boutons de manchette et pince de cravate en argent ainsi qu'une montre à gousset dont la fine chaîne dépassait de la poche de son gilet. Satisfait de l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet, il s'avança, un peu plus confiant, vers la lourde porte à poignées dorées. Un portier poussa le lourd battant devant lui avant de le saluer.

-Monsieur, dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux tout en inclinant la tête en guise de bienvenue.

Sans un regard, Harold salua le domestique d'un bref hochement de tête et passa devant lui pour entrer dans le hall du restaurant. De taille modeste, il réussissait à allier l'ancien, avec ses pierres apparentes aux murs, et le moderne, avec une décoration minimaliste. De part et d'autre du guichet d'accueil, Harold pouvait deviner le restaurant à proprement parler sur la gauche, et l'espace privé, réservé à des membres privilégiés sur la droite.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de patienter plus que nécessaire, un autre employé en chemise blanche et pantalon noir s'approcha avant de s'incliner à son tour devant lui.

\- Monsieur, puis-je vous débarrasser? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de déférence.

-Volontiers, répondit Finch en ôtant son manteau et son chapeau avant de les lui remettre, ne gardant que sa canne par pure coquetterie.

Alors que l'homme s'éclipsait avec ses effets, le maître d'hôtel, aussi détendu qu'un militaire au garde-à-vous, s'approcha du milliardaire, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

-Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, à l'écoute du moindre désir de son nouveau client.

\- Harold Wren, j'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Astor au salon privé.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi je vous prie, répondit l'homme avant de se diriger vers la droite du comptoir.

Dès qu'Harold eut franchi le seuil du club privé, il fut immédiatement séduit par l'atmosphère et le décor de l'endroit. L'ambiance y était plus intimiste et plus chaleureuse que le vestibule, grâce aux couleurs chaudes de l'épaisse moquette aux motifs bordeaux et aux murs beiges. Le salon était constitué d'une dizaine de petites tables rondes recouvertes de nappes immaculées autour desquelles quatre fauteuils étaient disposés. Un pianiste jouait une mélodie d'ambiance qui couvrait subtilement le bruit des conversations de la vingtaine de convives triés sur le volet. Si chaque tablée disposait d'un chandelier, l'essentiel de la luminosité venait des immenses baies vitrées qui offraient une vue spectaculaire sur Central Park. Le maître d'hôtel ne laissa pas à Harold l'occasion d'admirer plus longtemps le lieu, il se dirigea directement vers la table où Caroline Astor était déjà installée.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Harold eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille même sans son costume d'impératrice. Les mêmes cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles, le même port de tête altier et surtout, sa marque de fabrique, la même posture très rigide. _Quand la posture traduit les traits de caractère,_ pensa Harold en s'approchant. Très droite sur son fauteuil qui semblait plutôt confortable, son dos ne touchait pourtant pas le dossier, comme l'exigeait la bienséance. Elle sirotait du bout des lèvres son thé tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarqué mais le milliardaire était persuadé du contraire. Mais cela aurait fait mauvais effet d'être surprise, les yeux rivés vers la porte, en train d'attendre son rendez-vous. Ne pas attendre mais se faire attendre pourrait être la devise des dames de la haute.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de Mrs Astor, le maître d'hôtel annonça avant de s'éclipser discrètement :

-Madame, votre rendez-vous.

Caroline Astor tourna lentement la tête vers Finch, et s'exclama, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, jouant parfaitement la surprise.

-Harold, dit-elle juste peu trop fort tout en se levant pour lui présenter sa main.

-Caroline, répondit Finch, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres avant de s'incliner.

Finch n'était pas dupe et connaissait par cœur les codes de cet univers où les apparences comptaient plus que tout. Son prénom n'était pas prononcé uniquement pour le saluer, il était littéralement annoncé à l'assemblée, afin de montrer aux autres membres du club qu'elle fréquentait l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays. Après s'être plié de bonne grâce au baisemain tacitement exigé, Harold resta debout le temps que la dame s'asseye, puis prit place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-J'ai été agréablement surprise de recevoir vos fleurs et votre message ce matin. Vous ne paraissiez pas particulièrement convaincu hier soir et votre départ précipité ne m'a pas permis de vous présenter toutes les actions de ma fondation, annonça Caroline sans préambule, en braquant son regard brun dans le sien.

-Je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses pour hier soir mais j'ai dû contacter en urgence mon bureau de Hong Kong, expliqua Finch d'un ton détaché, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Je comprends parfaitement et je ne vous en veux absolument pas, répondit Caroline avec un sourire entendu.

Le milliardaire fit un signe au serveur et poursuivit son discours finement préparé. Posant ses mains sur la table, Finch se pencha vers sa voisine, lui signifiant par là, que les formules de politesse étaient terminées et que la conversation prenait une tournure plus sérieuse. Caroline comprit le message et posa sa tasse en face d'elle sur la table, le visage un peu moins détendu.

-Vous me parliez hier de certains de vos projets. Votre fils avait raison, vous avez touché ma corde sensible en évoquant vos actions culturelles. Vous devez savoir à quel point je suis sensible aux lettres et aux arts. Je suis tout à fait convaincu du bien-fondé de votre fondation et je serai ravi d'y être associé en tant que donateur.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'ordinaire si sévère de Madame Astor.

-Je me réjouis de vous compter comme l'un de nos financeurs. Quel type d'action voulez-vous promouvoir ? La nouvelle aile du musée Guggenheim ? L'acquisition d'une nouvelle œuvre pour le MoMA ? Votre contribution pour la communauté pourrait ainsi être visible aux yeux de tous.

Finch sourit intérieurement en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. Ce que Finch fuyait plus que tout était bien la notoriété. L'identité de Mr Wren devait simplement permettre à Harold de tisser des liens qui pourraient lui être utiles ultérieurement, mais il n'avait aucune envie que le nom de Wren apparaisse sur une plaque ou dans un article de journal. Heureusement, un volet de la fondation Astor l'intéressait particulièrement. Le manque d'intérêt qu'il suscitait auprès des riches amis de la dame lui assurerait la confidentialité dont il avait besoin. Il lui permettrait ainsi de se rapprocher de leur numéro sans éveiller ses soupçons. La dame conclurait sans doute à une nouvelle excentricité du milliardaire.

\- Je suis particulièrement intéressé par votre projet de financement de bibliothèques dans les écoles publiques de l'Etat.

Madame Astor agrandit les yeux de surprise. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition.

-Vraiment… ?S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, puis elle se ressaisit et reprit un peu plus calme :

\- je pensais que vous seriez intéressé par quelque chose d'un peu plus…disons…valorisant pour vous, conclut-elle après avoir un peu trop longuement cherché le mot approprié.

Mais Finch savait très bien lire entre les lignes. Caroline devait penser qu'un milliardaire devait faire étalage de sa réussite en finançant de manière visible un projet de sa fondation. Mais Harold, l'amoureux des livres, était plutôt séduit par l'idée de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Pour les besoins d'une mission, il pourrait ainsi, en toute légalité, pourvoir aux besoins les plus fondamentaux d'une école délaissée par le système éducatif du pays. Voilà l'idée qu'Harold se faisait de la philanthropie, un don désintéressé pour le bien de ses semblables. Le milliardaire sourit intérieurement car sa définition semblait différente de celle de Caroline Astor. Il prit donc un malin plaisir à lui rappeler le sens de ce mot.

-Je suis séduit à l'idée d'aider le système éducatif de notre cher pays, affirma-t-il d'un ton légèrement sévère et vaguement patriotique.

-Oh, bien sur, je comprends, répondit Mrs Astor, un sourire gêné aux lèvres en comprenant sa bévue.

Les joues légèrement roses, la dame chercha à reprendre contenance en reprenant sa tasse de thé et en la portant à ses lèvres tout en contemplant le paysage bucolique du parc à travers la baie vitrée. Finch profita du malaise de sa voisine, ce qui ne devait pas être quelque chose de courant chez elle, pour activer discrètement son portable afin de le jumeler à celui de leur numéro.

-Mais avant toute chose, continua le milliardaire avec sérieux en portant à ses lèvres la tasse de thé qu'un serveur venait de lui apporter, je serai curieux de voir vos locaux, comment vous travaillez, connaître vos collaborateurs et voir quelques une de vos œuvres concrètes.

De cette manière, Finch pensait pouvoir côtoyer la milliardaire suffisamment longtemps pour déterminer la nature du danger qui planait sur elle.

-Bien sur, cela me paraît légitime…

Mais Caroline laissa sa phrase en suspend, visiblement troublée. La bouche toujours ouverte, la dame semblait avoir oublié qu'elle était en train de parler. Son regard brun quitta progressivement le visage d'Harold, irrésistiblement attiré par quelque chose derrière lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Finch était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant que Mrs Astor sorte de sa transe pour reprendre sa conversation. Mais la dame tardait à redescendre sur terre. Elle dévisageait de manière éhontée quelqu'un derrière lui. Finch était surpris du manque de savoir-vivre de son interlocutrice, réputée pour être un modèle de bonnes manières et exigeant la même chose des autres. _Où était donc passé sa politesse ?_ Pensa le reclus de plus en plus perplexe.

Lorsqu'il vit les joues de Caroline Astor se teinter d'un rouge de plus en plus vif, Finch se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner afin d'observer à son tour l'objet de tant d'attention. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un suspect potentiel pour mettre son interlocutrice dans un tel état. Il vit soudain un large sourire apparaître sur le visage de la dame. La bouche légèrement ouverte, les joues écarlates, elle ressemblait à une adolescente ressentant ses premiers émois. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables durant lesquelles Mrs Astor semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'elle était en rendez-vous d'affaires, Finch décida de céder à sa curiosité pour voir enfin ce qui intéressait tant Mrs Astor.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner, Harold perçut une présence juste derrière lui. Il tressaillit quand il sentit une main familière se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise juste derrière son dos faisant se hérisser les cheveux dans sa nuque. Ses derniers doutes furent levés quand il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille, à la fois douce, rauque et sensuelle.

-Pardonnez mon retard, Madame, mais je devais m'assurer que le problème hongkongais était bien réglé. John Rooney, je suis le gestionnaire des actifs de Mr Wren.

Harold eut soudain l'impression qu'une décharge électrique lui traversait le corps de la tête aux pieds. La quiétude du début de l'entretien avait laissé place au trouble. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans son costume cher. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et son cœur faisait des embardées dans sa poitrine. Il tourna lentement la tête vers leur nouvel interlocuteur et eut le souffle coupé, un peu à l'image de Madame Astor quelques instants plus tôt.

John ne ressemblait plus du tout au touriste décontracté qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait opté pour un costume trois pièces bleu de Prusse, qui faisait ressortir son regard azur, le tout agrémenté d'une cravate et d'un mouchoir de poche beige. Il avait complété son costume avec des boutons de manchettes en argent et une paire de lunettes qui cachait la lueur espiègle de ses yeux, étincelle qui n'échappa toutefois pas à Finch. Même s'il s'agissait d'un vêtement on ne peut plus classique, il se dégageait de son partenaire une aura d'élégance et de séduction qui le laissa bouche bée. Lui qui avait voulu profiter de ce numéro pour prendre de la distance avec son agent, c'était sans compter avec la ténacité de Reese, qui, a priori, ne souhaitait pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Complètement abasourdi par ce coup de théâtre, à l'évidence planifié par son associé, Finch le regarda faire un baisemain en bonne et due forme à Madame Astor qui rougit de plus belle.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mr Rooney, dit Caroline en minaudant comme une jeune fille.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit sur le même ton charmeur John, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, proposa la dame en désignant un fauteuil entre Harold et elle, en face des fenêtres.

-Merci, répondit poliment John en faisant un signe discret au serveur avant de s'installer.

-Nous parlions justement de la volonté de Mr Wren d'investir dans ma fondation.

John attendit que l'employé lui serve son thé avant de répondre.

-Effectivement, Monsieur Wren est revenu particulièrement enthousiaste de votre soirée. Il m'a fait part de son désir de financer l'un de vos projets. Toutefois, avant d'investir, il nous paraît important de mieux connaître ceux avec qui nous allons faire affaire. Mon employeur est particulièrement à cheval sur l'éthique et la moralité des actions auxquelles son nom est associé.

-Evidemment je comprends, acquiesça Caroline Astor, visiblement plus charmée par l'homme que par son discours ou même la promesse d'un don substantiel.

Toujours sans voix, Harold se contentait de regarder en silence son partenaire évoluer dans ce monde. Particulièrement à l'aise, il avait réussi à séduire Madame Astor, pourtant réputée pour son exigence vis-à-vis des nouveaux venus dans son monde, avec juste quelques mots bien choisis et une attitude séductrice. John avait la prestance, l'allure, la nonchalance et la décontraction des hommes habitués à l'opulence. Ses gestes élégants, son regard envoûtant et ses sourires collaient parfaitement à son personnage. Finch s'était lourdement trompé en pensant que son agent ne pourrait pas pénétrer cet univers clos et select de la haute société new yorkaise. Il était à l'évidence très à l'aise et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le lui prouver. Il lui offrait de temps à autre, pour ponctuer ses paroles, des regards appuyés et des sourires loin d'être innocents. Le milliardaire était littéralement envoûté par son partenaire et n'écoutait pas un traitre mot du dialogue qui s'était établit entre lui et leur numéro.

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Madame Astor le surprit en flagrant délit de rêverie.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Wren ? demanda-t-elle en braquant son regard vers lui.

Harold écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi parlait Madame Astor, tellement il était subjugué par la performance de son partenaire et par toutes les questions que sa présence amenait. Heureusement pour lui, John s'aperçut de son malaise et lui vint en aide, non sans lui avoir décoché un de ses regards ironiques.

-Monsieur Wren ne connaît pas parfaitement son emploi du temps, laissez-moi un instant afin de vérifier.

Sur ces mots, John sortit son téléphone portable, faisant mine de consulter l'agenda électronique de son patron. Un large sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il redressa la tête en direction d'Harold puis de Caroline.

-demain neuf heures à vos bureaux de la cinquième avenue, c'est parfait.

-Formidable ! S'exclama Mrs Astor, visiblement enchantée à l'idée de recevoir un substantiel don dans d'aussi brefs délais.

Mais Finch soupçonnait surtout que cet enthousiasme un peu trop débordant, venait du fait qu'elle allait revoir, dès le lendemain, ce charmant gestionnaire d'actif. Cette idée mit le reclus particulièrement mal à l'aise. La surprise du début avait maintenant laissé place à la colère. Il était en colère contre son agent, de s'être ainsi joué de lui. Il savait que John cherchait à se venger de sa maladresse de ce matin, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le pedigrée pour infiltrer cet univers. Il repensa à l'attitude de son agent juste après sa bévue. S'il avait d'abord ressenti de la culpabilité pour avoir été aussi dur et aussi injuste, le fait que son partenaire accepte aussi facilement l'idée de le voir sur le terrain l'avait surpris. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait déposé les armes aussi rapidement. Il était extrêmement contrarié d'avoir été manipulé par son associé.

Satisfaite, Madame Astor se leva, aussitôt imitée par les deux hommes. Elle serra chaleureusement la main de Mr Wren, aucunement perturbée par son mutisme depuis l'arrivée de son flamboyant gestionnaire d'actif. Harold se contenta de sourire en répondant à sa poignée de main. Caroline se tourna ensuite vers John et renouvela l'opération. Mais le milliardaire nota, vaguement agacé, que cette poignée de main était nettement plus chaleureuse et plus longue.

-Madame Astor, dit John en serrant la main de la femme tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Caroline Astor quitter le salon privé sous les regards à la fois envieux et inquiets des autres convives. Une fois seuls, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux partenaires qui s'étaient rassis après le départ de leur numéro. Au bout de quelques minutes où chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, John décida de lancer un de ses commentaires ironiques dont il avait le secret.

-Eh bien, elle n'est pas aussi terrible que ça, cette Caroline Astor.

Le souffle coupé devant autant d'aplomb, Harold lui décocha un regard effaré.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je sors de ma grotte et quitte mon bureau qui déborde de paperasse pour publier le nouveau chapitre. Mon rythme de publication va ralentir à partir de la semaine prochaine (sinon je pense que je décède...). Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ou de poster des commentaires !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un silence de cathédrale régnait dans l'habitacle de la limousine qui filait à travers Manhattan vers les bureaux de la société Wren. John, l'air faussement détendu, regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, tout en jetant de temps à autres, de brefs coups d'œil à son partenaire. Finch n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint au Per Se, mais l'agent n'avait pas besoin d'un long discours pour connaître l'état d'esprit de son patron. Le langage de son corps était plus qu'éloquent. Assis à côté de lui, Finch avait sa mine des mauvais jours. Sa posture trop rigide, ses mains crispées sur la banquette, l'opérateur devinait à sa mine renfrognée, qu'il était extrêmement contrarié. Ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche pincée et les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés, l'informaticien ne semblait pas disposé à desserrer les dents. A l'évidence, il n'était pas ravi de voir ses plans, si minutieusement préparés, être bousculés par sa petite vengeance.

Loin d'être déstabilisé, John était plutôt fier de sa petite leçon. Il avait pu ainsi prouver à son patron que, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser, il était tout à fait capable d'intégrer ce monde fermé. Il ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à son entrée fracassante dans le club privé. Il pouvait, encore une fois, remercier Logan Pierce, de lui avoir réservé une table. Ce stratagème lui avait permis d'entrer sans aucune difficulté dans le club privé du Per Se. Une fois introduit dans le Saint des Saints par le maître d'hôtel, il s'était directement dirigé vers la table où son patron et leur numéro conversaient autour d'une tasse de thé. Il avait été rassuré, en traversant la pièce, de voir les convives cesser leurs conversations pour le dévisager, une lueur d'interrogation et de fascination dans le regard. Il avait jubilé intérieurement en voyant l'expression sévère de Caroline Astor s'effacer progressivement pour laisser place à un intérêt évident. Il est vrai qu'il avait particulièrement soigné son apparence avec son costume trois-pièces sur mesure et ses lunettes. Seuls ses cheveux avaient fait de la résistance. Avec le peu de temps qu'il avait eu pour se changer, il n'avait pas pu discipliner ses mèches rebelles et quelques épis avaient apporté une légère touche de fantaisie à son apparence stricte. Finalement, ces petits défauts n'avaient, semble-t-il pas perturbés outre mesure Mrs Astor, bien au contraire.

En se présentant et en effectuant un sensuel baisemain, John avait pu lire dans les yeux noisette de la dame un profond trouble. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée et elle avait, par la suite, passé le plus clair de la conversation à jouer avec ses cheveux, dans un acte peut être pas si inconscient de séduction. Malgré une conversation somme toute banale, l'agent avait lu, dans le regard de son interlocutrice de la convoitise voir du désir. Il avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de sentiments dans les yeux de ses cibles, en particulier, féminines. Comme prévu, la dame avait été intriguée par la présence de ce bel inconnu dans son royaume. Comme prévu, ses barrières étaient ensuite tombées une à une alors qu'il jouait de son charme pour gagner sa confiance.

En revanche, ce que John n'avait pas anticipé était la réaction de Finch. S'il s'était évidemment attendu à lire de la surprise puis de la colère dans les yeux bleus de son patron, il n'avait absolument pas anticipé son mutisme et son trouble. _Où était donc passé l'homme qui savait subtilement mentir pour s'adapter à toutes les situations?_ Harold avait été tellement sidéré qu'il avait dû voler à son secours pour éviter un dérangeant malaise lorsque Caroline Astor lui avait demandé son avis, preuve qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation. L'agent trouvait ce comportement particulièrement étrange de la part de l'informaticien, toujours si soucieux des missions et des numéros. Reese avait été surtout interpellé par le regard de son patron. Le temps d'un bref instant, il avait cru y lire du désir. Mais la lueur fut si fugace que John se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, tellement désireux d'éveiller ce genre de sentiments chez son associé. En clair, la réaction de son patron dépassait de très loin toutes ses espérances. Maintenant, la satisfaction de lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce , la fierté de lui avoir démontré qu'il avait la parfaite formation pour évoluer dans ce monde, avait laissé place à un vague sentiment de culpabilité mêlée à de l'agacement. Combien de temps Finch allait-il encore se murer dans le silence ?

Soupirant devant l'attitude butée d'Harold, John décida de rompre le silence en allant droit au but.

-Allons Finch, vous n'allez pas bouder jusqu'à demain.

-Je bouderai jusqu'à la fin de la mission si je le décide, répondit le milliardaire sans même regarder son partenaire.

-Ce que vous pouvez être puéril, murmura Reese dans un souffle, plus pour lui-même que pour son patron.

Mais sa remarque n'échappa pas à Harold dont le sang se mit littéralement à bouillir dans ses veines. Lui d'ordinaire si calme et pondéré, ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Son agent avait le don de lui faire perdre tout sens de la mesure. A son contact, sa raison s'évanouissait, remplacée par des sentiments bien trop extrêmes et incontrôlables. Voilà pourquoi il tentait désespérément de mettre de la distance entre eux.

-Moi, Puéril ?! S'exclama-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers son voisin en lui décochant un regard outré, alors que c'est vous, qui n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête ?! Vous, qui avez pris une initiative grotesque qui aurait pu mettre notre mission en péril ?!

Face à ce coup d'éclat, Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait réussi à faire sortir Finch de sa coquille et à rétablir le dialogue. Même si le ton était agressif, c'était un début. De plus, John pouvait entrevoir à nouveau le caractère passionné de son patron. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient joliment colorées sous l'effet de la colère. L'agent le trouvait particulièrement attrayant lorsqu'il perdait son self-control. Il décida alors de pousser la provocation un peu plus loin.

-Arrêtez de dramatiser, Finch. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Caroline Astor semble avoir succombé à mon charme, fit remarquer John, l'air suffisant, en s'étirant de tout son long dans l'habitacle, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui et croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

A ce dernier mot, Finch se raidit et tourna rapidement la tête, se replongeant dans la contemplation du paysage urbain. Il était bien là le problème pensa-t-il amèrement : son charme ! Oh que oui il avait bien vu Mrs Astor succomber à son séduisant partenaire. Il avait même été aux premières loges pour voir leur numéro lui faire les yeux doux. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il avait également vu son associé flirter avec leur cible, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, lui décochant des regards langoureux, lui parlant de sa voix la plus suave. Finch avait beau savoir que cette comédie n'était qu'une ruse pour amadouer Caroline Astor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il avait ressenti une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine en observant, comme un spectateur impuissant, le couple devant lui. Inconsciemment, il aurait tellement souhaité être l'objet de toutes ses attentions. La jalousie le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur au point de n'avoir pu décrocher un mot durant tout l'entretien, se contentant d'être le témoin de ce jeu de séduction.

Voilà pourquoi il devait s'éloigner de son agent. Or l'initiative de ce dernier, venait justement de faire s'écrouler tout son plan. Ils allaient devoir mener cette mission conjointement, ce qui était loin de l'enchanter. Il n'avait désormais plus le choix.

Comme souvent chez Finch lorsqu'il se trouvait acculé, la peur laissa place à de la colère. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et de perdre ses moyens lorsqu'il était près de John. Désormais, il redoutait cette mission car il craignait de ne plus pouvoir taire ses sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus forts et incontrôlables. Mais surtout, il en voulait à son partenaire d'avoir pris la liberté de modifier son plan, au risque de mettre en danger leur mission. Le pire dans tout cela, était que Reese semblait particulièrement fier de lui. Confortablement installé sur la banquette de la Limousine, l'agent semblait totalement insouciant et détendu. Harold avait une furieuse envie d'effacer ce sourire suffisant de ses lèvres sensuelles. Il ne put retenir une remarque acerbe.

-Nous verrons demain si les collaborateurs de Mrs Astor seront également sensibles à votre charme.

La tête reposant toujours dans ses mains, les yeux clos, John nota la pointe d'ironie dans les propos de son patron. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses compétences, il avait été très bien formé par l'Agence pour se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement, mais son partenaire semblait toujours en douter. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que Finch cherchait à le maintenir loin de cette affaire et loin de lui par la même occasion.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il lança tant par curiosité que pour pousser l'informaticien dans ses retranchements.

-Et vous, Harold ? demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

Interloqué, le milliardaire tourna la tête vers son partenaire, ne voyant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

-Quoi moi ?

Avec une lenteur calculée, John ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers son voisin. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Finch et précisa sa pensée d'une voix charmeuse.

-Eh bien, êtes-vous, vous aussi, sensible à mon charme ? murmura John, d'apparence, toujours aussi détendu, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Finch écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il tourna vivement le visage vers la vitre, avant que son trouble ne devienne trop visible, en croisant les doigts pour que son partenaire n'ait rien remarqué… même s'il en doutait. Il fit mine de se replonger dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait avant de répondre d'une voix sèche.

-Je ne tomberai pas dans votre piège, Mr Reese.

L'agent se redressa lentement et posa sa main sur la banquette juste à côté de celle de Finch. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent l'espace d'un instant. Harold tressaillit à ce contact fortuit et retira brusquement sa main, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Sans se démonter devant ce geste de rejet, l'agent se pencha un peu plus vers son patron qui le dévisageait mal à l'aise.

-Vous vous méprenez, Finch, ma question est tout à fait innocente. Vous semblez douter de mes capacités depuis le soir où ce numéro est tombé, expliqua innocemment l'opérateur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Passés les instants de panique durant lesquels Finch avait l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, il serra les poings à s'en faire mal pour reprendre contenance. Non, il ne se laisserait pas manipuler par son agent. Il avait bien remarqué la lueur dans les yeux bleus de John. Ce dernier paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout.

-Rien n'est innocent chez vous, répondit Finch d'une voix sèche en lui portant un regard plein de suspicion.

-Je suis vraiment peiné, Harold, vous semblez être le seul que je laisse indifférent, soupira John avec un air faussement vexé en se réinstallant correctement à sa place.

Le milliardaire lui lança un regard acéré en se gardant bien de répondre à sa nouvelle provocation. John était tout sauf idiot ou aveugle, il savait qu'il était bel homme. Il s'était servi de son physique des centaines de fois entre ses missions à la CIA et celles pour la Machine. D'ailleurs, Harold n'osait penser jusqu'où son agent avait usé de son charme pour atteindre ses objectifs. Avait-il juste séduit ? Embrasser ? Ou plus… ? Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua dans son cœur alors qu'il s'imaginait John faisant plus que flirter avec ses cibles.

Finch était certain que Reese avait remarqué son trouble. Et visiblement, il s'amusait de l'ascendant qu'il exerçait sur lui, en usant et abusant de son pouvoir de séduction. Il préféra donc se taire plutôt que de lui donner la satisfaction de révéler son malaise.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Mr Reese, je dois vous laisser, déclara soudainement l'informaticien en frappant avec sa canne la vitre de communication, afin d'intimer l'ordre au chauffeur de s'arrêter.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta devant un immeuble de haut standing au Sud de Manhattan, près de Wall Street. Harold ouvrit rapidement la portière puis descendit du véhicule. Mais avant de refermer la porte, l'informaticien se retourna pour rappeler d'une voix froide.

-A demain, Mr Reese.

Sur ces mots aussi tranchants qu'une lame, Finch claqua la portière avant de tourner les talons. Silencieux, Reese le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le hall du gratte-ciel. John avait très bien compris le message sous les dernières paroles glaciales de son patron. _Laissez-moi, Mr Reese. Ne cherchez pas à me voir avant demain._ Le cœur serré, devant tant de froideur, l'agent regarda la tour ultramoderne où son patron s'était engouffré, sans doute une adresse de couverture pour Mr Wren, ses bureaux peut-être ou bien son appartement. _La fuite, encore et toujours…_ Pour la deuxième fois, il avait entrouvert son cœur. Bien sûr maladroitement, sous un masque ou sous un vernis d'humour, mais il s'était un peu dévoilé. Et Finch s'était, à deux reprises, dérobé.

Lui qui avait voulu se rapprocher de son patron et profiter de cette affaire pour, sous prétexte de le surveiller, passer un peu de temps avec lui. C'était sans compter la méfiance de Finch. L'agent soupira longuement.

Il aurait dû écouter sa tête et non son cœur, hier soir. En embrassant son patron, il avait succombé aux sirènes du désir et ses craintes semblaient se réaliser. Après avoir croqué le fruit défendu, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser devant son patron. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, d'embrasser son cou, de sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux. John était au supplice et de plus en plus frustré face aux reculades de Finch. Pourquoi le fuyait-il alors qu'il s'était montré si passionné dans les bras d'un étranger? Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à son partenaire. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas conscience de la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Comment pourrait-il s'en douter d'ailleurs?

Il avait pourtant cru être parvenu à nouer des relations amicales avec son partenaire. Il pensait avoir brisé ses barrières et réussi à gagner sa confiance. Mais depuis la soirée d'hier soir, il constatait, amer, que son coup de folie n'avait réussi qu'à éloigner son patron un peu plus de lui. Ce dernier, effrayé sans doute par l'incident et par la violence des sensations, s'était de nouveau retiré dans sa tour d'ivoire, reclus et inaccessible. Tel un animal blessé, Finch se recroquevillait, cherchant à fuir quiconque l'approchait.

\- Où désirez-vous aller, monsieur.

John tressaillit violemment. Tellement absorbé par ses pensées moroses, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le véhicule n'avait toujours pas démarré. Après une courte réflexion, l'agent annonça au chauffeur.

-Washington Square, merci.

Alors que la voiture démarrait, il desserra sa cravate qu'il fit glisser le long de son col. Elle échoua sur la banquette bientôt suivie de sa veste puis de son gilet. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il se sentait un peu mieux, un peu moins oppressé dans son uniforme de gestionnaire d'actifs. Il était redevenu John Reese, l'homme en costume, qui allait devoir tuer le temps avant de retrouver son patron le lendemain matin…


	8. Chapter 8

_Allez zou un nouveau chapitre ! Revenons à notre enquête mais la valse des sentiments continue! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire ( ou de me corriger). Merci aussi pour les commentaires bien sympathiques !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Neuf heures cinq.

John soupira encore une fois en nichant son nez un peu plus profondément dans le col de son manteau.

Il venait de regarder pour la énième fois sa montre et Finch n'était toujours pas là. Il piétinait depuis un quart d'heure déjà, dans le froid, sur le trottoir juste en face de l'immeuble de la cinquième avenue où se trouvaient les locaux de la fondation Astor. Ce retard ne ressemblait guère à son patron, d'ordinaire si ponctuel, et Reese ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet par ce nouveau changement de comportement.

Terriblement nerveux depuis l'incident de la veille, John n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait passé le plus clair de la nuit à s'agiter dans son lit, profondément perturbé par la douche écossaise imposée par son esprit. Aux images de leurs baisers passionnés qui embrasaient son corps se succédaient le souvenir douloureux de la froide distance de son patron le lendemain.

A bout de nerfs, Reese s'était levé avant l'aube, ressentant le besoin presque vital de sortir de son loft où il étouffait. Il avait couru dans le parc tant pour dépenser son énergie que pour essayer d'évacuer sa frustration. Une heure plus tard, alors que les premières lueurs du jour pointaient, il s'était préparé pour le rendez-vous avec Caroline Astor. Après avoir revêtu un costume sensiblement dans le même esprit que celui de la veille dont seules les couleurs changeaient, John avait choisi sa Porsche pour se rendre aux bureaux de la fondation situés au quinzième étage d'un immeuble de haut standing au Sud de Manhattan.

Arrivé largement en avance, il avait eu le temps de commander un café ainsi qu'un thé à un vendeur ambulant. Il attendait donc, depuis de longues minutes maintenant, au milieu d'une foule de cols-blancs pressés, un gobelet en carton dans chaque main, que son patron daigne se montrer.

-Mr Rooney.

John sursauta violemment en reconnaissant la voix de Finch dans son dos. Il se tourna et l'aperçut à moins d'un mètre de lui. L'agent n'en revenait pas. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ni même senti sa présence. Contrarié de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre, l'opérateur se raidit insensiblement. Sa déconcentration commençait à le préoccuper sérieusement car elle mettait en péril les missions et surtout mettait en danger la vie de son très, trop cher compagnon…

-Mr Wren, répondit John en lui présentant le gobelet, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

Mais Harold le déclina poliment d'un signe de la main avant de déclarer froidement :

-Nous sommes déjà en retard, nous n'avons plus le temps pour une boisson.

A ces mots, le petit sourire de Reese se fana comme une fleur sous le gel d'un matin de printemps un peu trop froid. Sur cette explication d'une logique implacable, Finch tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble sans un regard pour son agent. Abasourdi, l'homme resta figé quelques secondes, juste capable de suivre des yeux en silence son patron disparaissant derrière les lourdes portes vitrées du building. Quelle froideur ! Quelle distance ! Visiblement, le reclus n'avait pas changé d'attitude dans la nuit. C'est donc le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée que John lui emboîta le pas après avoir jeté ses gobelets dans une poubelle à proximité.

Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée. Après s'être présentés à l'accueil, les deux hommes furent invités à prendre l'ascenseur alors qu'une hôtesse téléphonait à Mrs Astor pour la prévenir de leur arrivée.

Dès la fermeture des portes coulissantes, un silence inconfortable envahit l'habitacle. Les deux hommes si proches physiquement étaient mentalement à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. On pouvait même dire qu'ils nourrissaient des pensées diamétralement opposées. Tandis que Reese cherchaient à renouer avec leurs relations antérieures basées sur une solide amitié, Finch essayait de maintenir une distance froide et professionnelle avec son partenaire.

C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'Harold était arrivé en retard ce matin. Ne voulant pas être seul avec son agent plus que nécessaire, le milliardaire avait attendu la dernière minute pour se présenter à lui. Attendant l'heure, légèrement dissimulé derrière un kiosque à journaux, il avait eu le temps d'observer son associé qui l'attendait patiemment depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Son cœur s'était serré en le voyant revenir du kiosque d'un vendeur ambulant, chargé de deux gobelets de boissons chaudes, sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait le sien.

L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus étouffante à fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur montait jusqu'au quinzième étage. C'est avec un soulagement non-dissimulé que les deux hommes virent les portes s'ouvrirent.

Devant eux se déployaient les locaux de la fondation Astor. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque open-space à la décoration ultramoderne et minimaliste où le blanc dominait. La peinture était immaculée et même les employés semblaient avoir adoptés ce dresscode. Sur les murs s'exposaient fièrement les photographies des différentes œuvres et actions de la fondation : un hôpital dans le quartier pauvre de Kibéra à Nairobi, la restauration du Parthénon à Athènes, l'acquisition d'un Renoir pour le musée Guggenheim. Les portraits des donateurs étaient dignes du who's who, des stars de cinéma, des hommes politiques, des sportifs de haut niveau ou de riches hommes d'affaires. Malgré une ambiance très zen, l'agitation régnait dans le lieu. Les bruits de conversations, des sonneries de téléphones, des bruits de claviers d'ordinateurs ressemblaient au bourdonnement d'une ruche où des ouvrières besogneuses s'affairaient courageusement.

Les deux hommes ne restèrent pas longtemps à admirer la décoration ou à constater l'activité du lieu puisque leur numéro se précipitait déjà à leur rencontre. Toujours élégante et bien apprêtée, Caroline Astor, en tailleur Channel, remontait d'un pas pressé l'allée centrale sous les regards anxieux de ses employés.

-Messieurs, je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans mes humbles bureaux, s'exclama la dame en guise de bienvenue tout en désignant d'un mouvement ample ses spacieux locaux.

\- Merci à vous de nous accueillir, Caroline, répondit avec cérémonie Harold en s'inclinant légèrement devant la dame, jugeant que le baisemain était inapproprié pour ce genre de rencontre d'affaires.

Caroline ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et répondit à son salut d'un hochement de tête. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers John et le salua à son tour, toujours sensible à son charme.

-Madame, répondit John, beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, oubliant son rôle de gestionnaire d'actifs charmeur.

Légèrement surprise par le ton froid de l'agent, le sourire de la dame se figea un court instant mais elle reprit rapidement contenance.

-Bien, messieurs, allons dans mon bureau, je vais vous présenter aux deux autres membres de la direction de ma fondation.

Caroline Astor tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'extrémité opposée de la salle. Les deux hommes la suivirent en silence. John jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à son patron, déstabilisé par son comportement. Finch, quant à lui, regardait d'un œil admiratif les tableaux de maîtres qui égaillaient les murs blancs ainsi que les photographies des différentes réalisations de la fondation.

-C'est très impressionnant, commenta Harold sans pousser le compliment.

-Merci, répondit la dame en tournant la tête vers son voisin, visiblement touchée par la remarque, on peut dire que la fondation est l'œuvre de ma vie.

Finch fut étonné par l'honnêteté de sa réponse. Finalement, sous cette carapace clinquante, se cachait peut être une femme vertueuse…ou pas. L'informaticien fut rapidement refroidi par le commentaire suivant, prononcé à voix basse avec une extrême froideur.

\- J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Harold ne put retenir un frisson devant le ton déterminé de Mrs Astor. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas avoir cette femme comme ennemie. Elle paraissait être aussi redoutable en affaires qu'exigeante en société. Mais la présence de son compagnon dans son dos le rassurait inconsciemment. Il sentait sa haute silhouette derrière lui, comme une ombre rassurante, prête à bondir en cas de danger.

Si Finch était impressionné par l'envergure de la Fondation dirigée par Caroline Astor, son partenaire lui avait de plus en plus de mal à jouer son rôle de gestionnaire d'actifs charmeur et séduisant. Le luxe tapageur des locaux n'y était pas étranger mais c'était surtout l'attitude glaciale de son patron qui le minait. Son silence, sa froideur, sa distance lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas désiré à ses côtés, sur le terrain.

Après avoir traversé le bouillonnant espace de travail, Caroline s'arrêta devant trois portes opaques. Elle se posta devant celle du milieu, se retourna et expliqua tout en désignant les bureaux.

-Voici les bureaux de la direction, ceux de mes associés et le mien. Je vais vous présenter mes deux collaborateurs, sans qui, il n'y aurait sans doute pas de fondation. Ce sont, sans doute, les personnes avec qui je suis le plus proche.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans son bureau, suivie par les deux partenaires. Le contraste avec l'openspace était saisissant. Après une décoration immaculée et ultramoderne, les deux hommes avaient sous les yeux une pièce extrêmement classique avec des meubles en acajou et des murs recouverts d'un papier peint sombre aux tons émeraude. La pièce aurait pu être très sombre sans l'immense baie vitrée à l'arrière qui permettait à la lumière du soleil d'inonder le lieu d'une clarté étonnante. Finch et Reese remarquèrent deux personnes postées prés de la vitre.

Caroline Astor se dirigea vers ses deux associés qui attendaient poliment d'être présentés avec de s'exprimer.

-Je vous présente mon fils, Sebastian Astor, que vous avez déjà rencontré lors de la réception, qui est mon bras-droit.

Le jeune homme blond s'avança un immense sourire aux lèvres en tendant la main à Finch qui la saisit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Wren, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Harold en lui rendant son sourire.

Effectivement, l'informaticien se rappelait parfaitement du jeune homme. Il lui avait paru discret mais vif d'esprit lors du dîner. Il l'avait sauvé d'une situation bien embarrassante avec beaucoup de tact et Finch lui en était reconnaissant. Sébastian semblait être bien différent de sa mère, en tout cas, à première vue…

Ces retrouvailles furent interrompues par une voix forte et ferme derrière eux.

-John Rooney, je suis le gestionnaire des actifs de Mr Wren, dit l'agent se présentant à son tour auprès de Mr Astor, obligeant ainsi les deux hommes à rompre leur poignée de main et à se séparer.

-Enchanté Mr Rooney, répondit l'héritier en serrant la main de l'agent, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

Caroline, sentant une tension entre les trois hommes, eut le bon goût d'intervenir pour présenter la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

-Voici Miss Maya Flores, ma directrice de communication.

Une splendide jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années moulée dans une robe rouge et perchée sur des escarpins s'avança, en arborant un sourire enjôleur. Elle serra, tour à tour, la main aux deux hommes.

Une fois les présentations faites, Caroline Astor s'installa derrière son immense bureau puis annonça :

-Je vous laisse entre les mains de mes collaborateurs, ils se chargeront de vous montrer quelques unes de nos actions et de répondre à toutes vos questions.

-Parfait, répondit simplement Harold.

Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Son agent et lui pourraient ainsi faire la connaissance des deux personnes les plus proches de leur numéro et ainsi recueillir encore plus d'informations sur elle ou sur sa situation. Pour l'instant, Finch était à court d'idées. L'analyse du portable de la dame ne lui avait pas permis de déterminer une quelconque menace. Ils devaient maintenant pousser les investigations vers son entourage.

Harold sentit soudain une main se poser dans son dos, Sébastian Astor venait de se rapprocher de lui.

-Je serai enchanté de vous montrer quelques une de nos actions, dit l'héritier.

-Très bien, répondit Harold, un peu gêné par la proximité avec ce curieux jeune homme mais il se laissa guider en dehors du bureau de Mrs Astor.

John n'avait rien perdu de la scène et bouillait intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas Sébastian Astor. Il n'aimait pas son physique de gendre idéal, il n'aimait pas ses manières trop parfaites, il n'aimait pas sa voix douce. En clair, il exécrait tout de lui, non pas parce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait être la menace pour sa mère mais juste parce qu'il paraissait s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à son patron. Tout le corps de l'agent se crispa à cette idée et il serra les poings pour se retenir de suivre les deux hommes qui venaient de quitter les lieux. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix douce de Miss Flores.

-Monsieur Rooney, je suis chargée de la publicité autour des actions de la fondation ainsi que de la collecte des fonds. Puis-je vous montrer quelques une de nos campagnes de promotion dans mon bureau ?

-Bien sur, répondit John, un sourire poli aux lèvres en suivant Maya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En regardant les photographies et autres films-documentaires, Harold s'était déjà fait une idée bien précise des différentes actions de la Fondation Astor. Il s'agissait, en règle générale d'œuvres, plutôt destinées à redorer le blason et alléger les impôts des donateurs, plutôt qu'une véritable aide à la communauté.

Peu importe, le milliardaire s'intéressait plus à son interlocuteur qu'aux œuvres à proprement parler. A sa grande surprise, Sébastian était un jeune homme plutôt agréable et intelligent. Il paraissait bien élevé, passionné par son travail et bien loin de la froideur de sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment il avait réussi à être aussi charmant avec une génitrice pareille… Finch se sermonna intérieurement en réalisant le cours de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas juger les gens aussi rapidement, il devait d'abord apprendre à les connaitre avant de se forger une opinion. La voix douce de son jeune interlocuteur le sortit de ses pensées.

-Alors, Mr Wren, ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez intéressé par une action dans le domaine de l'éducation ? demanda soudainement l'héritier en plongeant son regard franc dans celui du milliardaire.

-C'est exact, j'aimerai financer la bibliothèque d'écoles publiques.

-Ce projet a dû étonner ma mère. Elle n'est pas habituée à ce genre d'actions, réellement altruiste, expliqua le jeune homme avec une pointe d'ironie et un léger sourire.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir de la tête de la douairière lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son projet. Effectivement, elle n'était pas habituée à de véritables œuvres philanthropiques. Au fil de l'entretien, l'informaticien trouvait Sébastian de plus en plus sympathique, beaucoup plus innocent et moins calculateur que la faune qui l'entourait. Il expliquait les différentes actions de la Fondation avec force de commentaires, de détails et surtout beaucoup de passion. En tout cas, son enthousiasme était très communicatif et Harold en perdait même de vue sa mission tant le projet de financement d'une bibliothèque était cher à son cœur.

-J'ai sélectionné pour vous différents établissements publics dont les bibliothèques ont des fonds vraiment catastrophiques. Tous ont monté des dossiers de financement qui ont été rejetés par la municipalité.

Sébastian lui présenta un tas de dossiers d'une dizaine d'établissements scolaires de New York et de sa banlieue. Lorsqu'Harold prit les feuilles, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent par inadvertance.

-Désolé, balbutia le jeune homme, visiblement troublé par ce contact.

-Ce n'est rien. Merci pour la présélection, je l'étudierai avec mon gestionnaire plus tard, répondit calmement Finch.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre les deux hommes. Tandis que Finch feuilletait les pages du dossier du premier établissement, Sébastian ne cessait de l'observer. Cette étude plus ou moins discrète mettait le milliardaire mal à l'aise. Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard surpris du jeune homme, qui baissa rapidement les yeux, rouge de confusion.

-Un problème, Monsieur Astor ?

-Non, non, Monsieur Wren. Je suis simplement ravi de pouvoir mener à bien une action avec quelqu'un comme vous.

Pour toute réponse, Finch se contenta de sourire avant de se replonger dans l'étude des premiers feuillets. Puis, il se rappela la mission et demanda innocemment sans lever les yeux des dossiers:

-Vous travaillez au côté de votre mère depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis la mort de mon père, il y a neuf ans, répondit-il sombrement.

-Vous étiez bien jeune pour travailler dans un tel milieu, avec une femme comme elle, constata le milliardaire d'un ton compatissant.

Finch remarqua aussitôt que le jeune homme se fermait. Alors que ce dernier gardait toujours le silence, l'informaticien comprit qu'il avait commis un impair. A l'évidence, le jeune homme ne voulait pas parler de sa mère. Il décida donc de changer de sujet et de revenir aux actions qui le passionnaient tant.

-Pourriez-vous me montrer quelques unes de vos contributions sur site ?

A ces mots, le visage de Sébastian s'illumina à nouveau et un large sourire apparut sur ses traits juvéniles. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il reprit les dossiers que Finch consultait, les empila avec soin puis déclara.

-Je pense avoir un exemple parfait. Il s'agit d'un lycée situé dans un quartier défavorisé d'Harlem. Il y a quatre ans, nous y avons financé la construction d'un gymnase et depuis, nous donnons des bourses universitaires aux élèves les plus méritants.

-Cela semble être un très beau projet effectivement. Il correspond parfaitement à ma philosophie.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, aussitôt imité par l'informaticien.

-Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'appeler mon chauffeur et de prévenir les responsables de l'établissement, expliqua Sébastian qui avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

-Bien sur, répondit Finch, attendri par cette scène très rafraîchissante d'honnêteté.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du bureau puis s'effaça pour laisser passer son interlocuteur. L'informaticien était satisfait d'avoir gagné la confiance du jeune homme. Il profita du fait que l'héritier refermait son bureau à clé pour jumeler leurs portables. Finch eut à peine le temps de glisser son téléphone dans sa poche que Sébastian se retournait pour annoncer.

-Veillez m'excuser.

Laissant le milliardaire seul devant les trois portes de la direction, l'héritier se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère. Il frappa brièvement puis entra. Par la porte laissée entrouverte, Finch pouvait voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Caroline Astor, toujours assise à son bureau, accueillit son fils sans un sourire, mais à mesure qu'elle écoutait ses explications, son visage se crispa et un rictus sévère apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Perplexe, Harold se demanda ce qui pouvait contrarier autant la dame.

Se sentant un peu gauche et inutile, l'informaticien quitta des yeux l'étrange scène mère-fils et regarda vers le bureau de Miss Flores dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il se figea en repérant son partenaire et la directrice de communication, assis côte-à-côte. Ils regardaient l'écran d'une tablette positionnée entre eux, tout en sirotant chacun, une tasse de café. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs chaises se touchaient. Finch se raidit en voyant Maya se pencher très près de Reese pour lui montrer quelque chose sur l'écran, lui offrant ainsi une vue splendide sur son décolleté. La gorge de l'informaticien se serra douloureusement à la vue des yeux bleus de son agent qui glissaient lentement du visage de la jeune femme vers sa gorge exposée.

Se sentant observé, John releva la tête et croisa le regard de son patron. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Finch put voir le sourire de son agent se figer tandis que ses yeux le détaillaient. Mal à l'aise, le milliardaire ne pouvait malgré tout détacher son regard de celui de son agent, comme s'il était prisonnier de ses prunelles d'acier. La tension était palpable entre eux et l'air semblait s'être brutalement chargé d'électricité. Harold ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur les lèvres sensuelles de son agent. Il se rappelait dans les moindres détails du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec un inconnu et se demandait si les lèvres de Reese avaient le même goût, la même dextérité. S'il y mettrait la même passion, qu'il avait pu lui-même avoir avec cet homme sur la terrasse. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions intimes et délicieusement érotiques. D'un mouvement inconscient, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et remarqua les prunelles bleues de l'agent s'assombrirent tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Ce moment ne dura qu'une seconde mais l'informaticien avait l'impression d'avoir échangé plus qu'un long discours avec son partenaire, voir de s'être totalement mis à nu en ayant ce genre de pensées devant lui. Pour être honnête, il avait le sentiment étrange que John avait perçu toutes ses questions et qu'il y avait répondu à sa façon, avec son regard si expressif.

Malheureusement pour les deux hommes, ce moment hors du temps fut interrompu de manière fort maladroite par Sébastian Astor. En effet, le jeune homme, sortit du bureau de sa mère et rompit le charme sans le savoir.

-C'est réglé, notre chauffeur nous attend. Nous pouvons y aller, prévint Sébastian en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Finch et en la laissant glisser vers le bas de son dos pour l'inviter à quitter les lieux.

L'informaticien tressaillit en entendant la voix du jeune homme tout près de son oreille et en sentant sa main sur lui. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour lui répondre, non sans avoir remarqué le regard de son associé se durcir.

-D'accord, je vous suis, répondit Harold, un peu gêné par autant de familiarité, avant de reporter son attention vers son agent.

Mais Finch constata, déçu, que Reese avait déjà tourné la tête pour écouter la jeune Maya, visiblement subjugué par ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Il dévorait littéralement la jeune femme des yeux, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Le cœur d'Harold se serra en voyant le couple devant lui. Ils paraissent si beaux, si jeunes, si proches qu'il sentit la nausée l'envahir alors qu'il suivait l'héritier vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsque John redressa à nouveau la tête, Finch avait disparu. Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Maya lui expliquer la politique de communication de la fondation Astor, l'agent ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver vers son patron. Il était déstabilisé par son attitude qui alternait entre un froid glacial et des regards ambigus. Il y avait tant de froideur, tant de distance depuis ce fameux soir qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, il avait remarqué des lueurs s'allumer dans les yeux pâles de son partenaire, quelques réflexes inconscients que son corps laissait entrevoir. L'agent avait dû mal à se l'expliquer mais il lui semblait y voir un trouble, une émotion qu'il avait du mal à définir : de la rancœur ?de la tristesse? de la mélancolie ?de la jalousie ?

-Qu'en pensez-vous Mr Rooney ?

John cligna les yeux pour sortir de sa transe. Il adressa son plus beau sourire à Maya afin de cacher son trouble et lui répondit d'une voix toute aussi charmeuse.

-Je trouve votre politique très intéressante mais je vous rappelle que mon patron souhaite rester très discret sur ses actions. Il est tout à fait désintéressé et ne veut pas que son nom ou son image apparaisse.

Miss Torres parut très étonnée par la remarque de son voisin.

-C'est assez inédit comme attitude, souffla-t-elle, un peu désappointée de ne pas pouvoir donner la pleine mesure de son talent dans la promotion et la publicité de ce projet particulièrement original et ambitieux.

-Mon patron est aussi excentrique que riche, expliqua John en posant une main rassurante sur celle de sa voisine.

Cette dernière rougit et lui adressa un sourire entendu.

-Je comprends, même si cela me désole de ne pas pouvoir plus vous côtoyer, dit-elle en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de l'agent.

John n'était pas dupe du message. Dès le début de leur entretien, il avait compris que la jeune femme le trouvait très à son goût. En tout cas, elle s'efforçait de bien lui faire comprendre à coup de regards langoureux, de sourires mutins ou de remarques équivoques. Si l'agent était totalement insensible à cette cour appuyée, il comptait bien en profiter pour lui soutirer des informations utiles pour leur mission. Répondant à son regard langoureux par un sourire taquin, Reese demanda innocemment :

-Vous travaillez pour Mrs Astor depuis longtemps ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Je travaille pour la Fondation Astor depuis trois ans. J'ai gravi les échelons progressivement avant d'arriver à ce poste.

-Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de travailler avec une femme d'une telle personnalité, tenta l'agent en continuant son petit jeu de séduction.

-C'est certain ! Il faut avoir du caractère et une bonne dose de patience pour rester à ce poste aussi longtemps. Mes prédécesseurs n'ont pas tenu plus d'un an ! Annonça Maya en se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise, visiblement très fière de sa performance.

-Félicitations pour votre longévité, vous devez être très compétente, complimenta John.

-Merci, Mr Rooney.

-John, appelez-moi John.

-John, répéta Maya, en rougissant légèrement.

L'agent était maintenant certain d'avoir conquis la confiance de Miss Torres. Il commença donc à lui poser des questions un peu plus précises sur leur numéro.

-Avec une telle réputation, Mrs Astor ne doit pas être très appréciée, soupira-t-il en se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil.

-Certes mais elle a un tel pouvoir que les gens la craignent et n'osent rien lui dire, expliqua Maya d'un ton un peu plus sombre.

-Ils craignent de perdre leur poste ou leur position sociale, conclut l'agent.

-Exactement.

-Connaissez-vous des gens qui lui en veulent ?

Maya eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Tout le monde lui en veut ou lui en a voulu à un moment donné. Pour arriver à cette position, elle n'a pas hésité à écarter quiconque était sur son chemin.

John s'étonna d'autant d'honnêteté. Il osa alors demander :

-Même Sébastian ? Même vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas facile pour Sébastian d'avoir une mère aussi rigide, exigeante et dure. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait reçu beaucoup d'amour maternel et il a souffert de la mort de son père, qui, entre nous, était beaucoup plus maternant qu'elle !

-Et vous ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma. Elle joua avec un instant avec un stylo, semblant chercher soigneusement ses mots.

-On va dire que Mrs Astor a quelque peu ralenti ma carrière et empêché à plusieurs reprises des recrutements par d'autres sociétés, expliqua Maya avec un sourire un peu crispé.

-Elle voulait sans doute garder un excellent élément pour elle, répondit diplomatiquement le jeune homme en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Le compliment rendit sa bonne humeur à Maya dont les yeux pétillèrent de nouveau et les joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rosée.

-C'est gentil, John.

L'agent lui répondit par un sourire, tout à fait honnête celui là, avant de reprendre son enquête.

-Connaissez-vous des personnes qui ne la craignent pas ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et réfléchit de longues minutes. Elle sembla hésiter puis annonça d'un ton énigmatique mais une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Je crains que même Dieu ne la craigne.

John fut agréablement surpris par cette déclaration pince-sans-rire et ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur. Finalement, en grattant un peu, sous la carapace de sophistication et de snobisme, la jeune femme était très sympathique.

-Et vous, John, cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous non plus de travailler pour un homme aussi original que Mr Wren.

John cessa brusquement de rire, ne s'attendant pas à être questionné sur son patron. Il hésita un court instant avant de répondre.

-Non effectivement.

-Il paraît tout de même plus humain que ma patronne.

-Oh, il l'est. C'est un homme tellement dévoué aux autres qu'il en oublierait sa propre vie, répondit avec empressement John en pensant aux nombreuses fois où l'informaticien avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver un numéro ou lui-même.

Maya cessa de jouer avec son stylo, surprise par le ton enthousiaste de son voisin. Ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement taciturne ou sous contrôle tout au long de leur entretien et ce changement d'attitude interpella la jeune femme. L'homme devant elle paraissait soudain vibrant de passion.

-Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier, murmura la jeune femme en soupirant légèrement.

John sentit qu'il s'était un peu laissé aller et se reprit instantanément en répondant d'un ton beaucoup plus mesuré.

-C'est exact, mais il n'est que mon patron, expliqua-t-il froidement, mettant ainsi un terme à une conversation qui avait glissé sur un thème un peu trop intime pour lui.

John ne voulait pas s'épancher sur sa relation avec son patron. Lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir la qualifier avec certitude. Elle était tellement plus complexe qu'une simple relation d'employeur-employé. Il voulait tellement plus que cela. Il souffrait de l'attitude de Finch depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait tenté le diable. Il le désirait tellement qu'être à son contact, sans rien pouvoir espérer de plus, lui était devenu douloureux. Mais être loin de Finch, lui était tout simplement insupportable. Il voulait tellement plus qu'être un employé ou un associé. Il voulait être son partenaire, son ami, son confident, son amant…

L'agent continua à donner le change à Miss Torres, en bavardant tranquillement tout en glanant des informations pour leur enquête. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau pour aller chercher d'autres cafés, il en profita pour jumeler son portable à celui de la jeune femme qu'elle avait négligemment laissé sur son bureau. Il fit également une copie du disque dur de son ordinateur et de sa tablette. John venait à peine de s'assoir lorsque Maya revint dans son bureau chargée de deux nouvelles tasses. Ils reprirent alors leur conversation innocemment, John attendant le moment idéal pour prendre congés sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il n'avait absolument pas conscience qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, confortablement installé dans une limousine de la fondation Astor, Finch n'avait absolument rien raté de la conversation entre son agent et la jeune femme.

Muré dans le silence, blanc comme un linge, le milliardaire avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur hors de sa poitrine. Le flirt entre la jeune femme et John l'avait mis particulièrement au supplice tant il était rongé par la jalousie mais le coup de grâce avait été donné par son partenaire lui-même.

 _Il n'est que mon patron._

Quelques petits mots qui avaient eu le pouvoir de briser le cœur du génie et qui l'avait conforté dans son attitude. Il devait mettre plus de distance avec son agent, sous peine d'y perdre son âme…Si ne ce n'était pas déjà fait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, juste avant de m'envoler vers d'autres cieux ! J'espère qu'il répondra à certaines questions ou, au contraire, ouvrira de nouvelles interrogations! Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et/ou poster des commentaires ! Bonne lecture!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que Reese pénétra dans la bibliothèque oubliée de Manhattan. Le dos légèrement courbé, le pas lent, le visage fermé, la lassitude commençait à se faire sentir chez l'agent. Malgré l'absence d'action à proprement parlé, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait questionné Maya Flores durant une partie de la matinée mais son entretien s'était un peu éternisé puisque la jeune femme avait déployé des stratégies assez élaborées pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible.

Après lui avait montré différentes campagnes de promotion, Miss Flores l'avait innocemment conduit dans un petit restaurant familiale, tout prés des bureaux de la fondation, pour un déjeuner improvisé. Mis devant le fait accompli, John n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'asseoir en face de la demoiselle et d'entretenir une conversation qui était loin de le passionner. Mais il devait donner le change pour conserver la confiance de la jeune femme, qu'il trouvait, au demeurant, fort bavarde.

L'après-midi avait été l'occasion de faire le tour des locaux, s'arrêtant presque à chaque poste de travail pour échanger quelques mots avec les employés. Maya lui avait ensuite proposé de passer la soirée dans un bar pour « faire connaissance », mais John avait poliment mais fermement refusé, prétextant un rendez-vous de travail avec son patron, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. En effet, il devait revoir Finch pour faire le point sur l'enquête et lui remettre la clé USB avec les copies des disques durs de la jeune femme.

John montait donc lentement l'escalier, à la fois heureux mais aussi terriblement nerveux à l'idée de revoir l'informaticien. A peine eut-il franchi les grilles de leur repaire que Bear vint l'accueillir, heureux de témoigner à son maître toute l'affection qu'il lui inspirait. Souriant de bon cœur, l'agent s'agenouilla pour caresser la tête du malinois, touché par cette démonstration de tendresse qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Relevant la tête pour échapper aux coups de langue affectueux du chien, Reese aperçut le fauteuil du reclus se retourner vers les écrans de son ordinateur. Finch l'avait sans doute entendu arriver mais, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers lui, il s'était rapidement reconcentré sur ses recherches. L'agent ressentit une intense déception en constatant que son partenaire était toujours aussi distant.

En y réfléchissant bien, Reese n'était pas épuisé à cause de sa journée passée avec la collaboratrice de leur numéro, il était las de penser sans cesse à Finch. Son esprit revivait les événements de ces derniers jours et l'agent n'arrêtait pas de tourner le problème dans tous les sens. Que faire pour renouer avec leur relation antérieure ? Quand Harold ne le considérait, certes, que comme un ami, mais au moins n'était-il pas indifférent, comme maintenant.

Reese se releva en soupirant puis s'avança lentement vers son patron. Il décida d'être le plus professionnel possible et de mettre de côté les sentiments qui le tourmentaient, tant pour se protéger que rassurer son patron, qui semblait être perdu depuis la nuit du bal. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devrait ré-apprivoiser un Finch, plus méfiant et plus inaccessible que jamais.

-Du nouveau ? demanda l'agent en se postant à côté du fauteuil du reclus afin de jeter un œil sur les recherches.

Malgré le profond désir de le toucher qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait goûté ses lèvres, Reese se maintint à une distance tout à fait honorable de son patron. Seule entorse à sa nouvelle résolution était sa main, délicatement posée sur le dossier du siège, à proximité de la tête de Finch. L'ex-opérateur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui suffirait juste de tendre les doigts pour effleurer ses cheveux.

-Hormis le fait que Mrs Astor est une sorte de dragon que personne n'apprécie mais que tout le monde craint ?

John sourit à cette remarque pince-sans-rire. Elle était tellement _Finch_.

-Tenez, dit-il en posant la clé USB juste à côté de la main de l'informaticien.

-Merci, répondit Harold en insérant l'objet dans son unité centrale avant de lancer son programme d'analyse de fichiers puis de retourner à ses recherches.

John jeta un coup d'œil sur les fenêtres visibles sur les écrans et fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas des articles sur le dragon en question qui s'affichaient mais des coupures de presse sur son fils, Sébastian Astor. Ils évoquaient l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à la femme de l'héritier.

Étonne, l'agent demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

-Que cherchez-vous ?

Déjà troublé par la simple présence de son partenaire dans la même pièce que lui, Harold était de plus en plus nerveux par sa proximité. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de John sur le dossier de son fauteuil à quelques centimètres de sa nuque. Il pria pour que son malaise ne soit pas détectable dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-J'effectue des recherches sur l'accident qui a coûté la vie de Lucie, la femme de Sébastian Astor. Il semblerait que cet accident ait eu lieu juste avant que la jeune femme ne dépose une demande de divorce auprès de son avocat, le dossier ayant été retrouvé dans sa voiture.

-Un accident qui tombe à pic.

-Le timing est très troublant, en effet.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les fenêtres défilaient, l'informaticien se tut, visiblement déconcerté par ce qu'il découvrait au fil de ses lectures. Instinctivement, l'agent perçut la tension chez son patron et s'inquiéta.

-Qu'y a-t-il Finch ?

Harold répondit d'une voix mécanique, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

-En regardant la copie de la demande de divorce retrouvée dans la carcasse du véhicule, il semblerait que le motif de la rupture soit un « différend irréconciliable ».

-En quoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? C'est souvent le cas dans les divorces, commenta Reese, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- « aux torts exclusifs de l'époux » continua l'informaticien, ne tenant aucun cas du commentaire de son agent.

-Evidemment, si la dame demande le divorce, elle va faire peser tous les torts sur son mari afin d'empocher le magot et garder les enfants, renchérit l'agent, un large sourire aux lèvres, très fier de son commentaire.

Finch préféra garder le silence en feuilletant le reste du rapport. John, vexé du silence de son patron, reporta son attention sur l'écran.

-Un problème?

Au bout d'un long silence au cours duquel Reese pouvait presque entendre le cerveau du génie fonctionner, Harold se décida enfin à lui faire part de ses interrogations.

-Le plus étonnant est que les « torts » en question ont été soigneusement censurés.

Effectivement, en regardant de plus prés la copie de la demande de divorce de Lucie Astor, John remarqua les épais traits de marqueurs noirs qui cachaient des phrases ou des paragraphes entier du texte. Le dossier avait été soigneusement expurgé de toutes les informations détaillant les motifs de la rupture. L'agent était habitué à ce genre de choses, bien des dossiers à l'Agence et sans doute le sien devaient ressembler à ce genre de document.

John fut conforté dans sa première impression. Dès le premier regard, Sébastian Astor lui avait déplu. Il avait tout de suite vu à quel point l'héritier avait cherché à attirer l'attention de Finch voir à se l'accaparer. Savoir maintenant qu'il était entouré de mystère accentuait d'autant plus sa méfiance et son animosité envers lui.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un époux chercherait à se débarrasser d'une femme un peu trop gourmande au moment du divorce, ne put s'empêcher de dire John avec un cynisme qui n'avait d'égal que sa mauvaise foi.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Reese, Finch détacha les yeux de ses moniteurs, et tourna la tête vers son agent, étonné par son ton agressif. Il regarda le profil de l'homme à ses côtés s'attardant sur son nez légèrement tordu par les multiples coups qu'il avait reçu, ses cheveux joliment décoiffés malgré le gel et ses lèvres pincées dans un rictus sévère. Rougissant malgré lui de voir ses pensées dévier irrémédiablement de la mission vers son séduisant voisin, Harold reporta rapidement son attention vers ses écrans. Malgré lui, il repensa aux mots qui lui avaient brisé le cœur quelques heures plus tôt.

 _Il n'est que mon patron._

Ces mots le hantaient depuis qu'il était revenu à la bibliothèque. Malgré la douleur sourde qui lui broyait la poitrine et lui serrait la gorge, cette phrase avait eu le mérite de lever ses doutes, si tant est qu'il en ait eu un jour... Le voilà maintenant fixé sur la réalité des sentiments de son agent à son égard. Il n'était que son employeur, l'homme qui lui avait donné un but, une mission. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? Que son agent se meurt d'amour pour lui, un handicapé d'âge mûr au physique banal et socialement maladroit. Il avait eu tout l'après-midi pour ressasser ses idées moroses et commencer à faire le deuil de ses espoirs fous. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de John. Il était jeune, beau, intelligent. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné, il méritait donc tellement mieux qu'un reclus comme lui. Mais, malgré tout, il aurait espéré, sinon être un amant, au moins être un ami…

Soupirant légèrement pour reprendre contenance, Finch se replongea dans l'analyse froide et logique des différents éléments de son enquête. Les missions lui permettaient de se réfugier dans un monde familier et donc sécurisant. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions, il trouva à nouveau la force de parler d'une voix calme et douce.

-Pourtant, cela ne colle pas avec sa personnalité, murmura-t-il dans un souffle autant pour lui que pour son voisin.

Reese se raidit en entendant son patron prendre la défense d'un homme dont visiblement tout accusait. A nouveau, il ressentit de la jalousie envers ce jeune homme qui semblait tant plaire à son patron. Il est vrai que Sébastian Astor était plutôt joli garçon et surtout, ce qui rongeait l'agent de l'intérieur, c'est que l'héritier était son exact contraire. Il était jeune, blond, cultivé, bien élevé, très intelligent et subtil. Là encore, ses résolutions volèrent en éclat sous les assauts sournois de sa jalousie. Il ne put retenir une remarque acerbe.

-Parce qu'après une journée seulement, vous êtes déjà capable de vous faire une opinion sur cet homme.

-J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le côtoyer durant le bal costumé de l'autre soir, répondit spontanément Finch, totalement inconscient de la portée de ses mots.

A l'évocation de la soirée durant laquelle il avait embrassé passionnément son patron, John sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines sous le coup de la colère, du désir et surtout de la frustration. Heureusement que ses années à la CIA lui avait appris à gérer ses émotions. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, l'agent réussit à garder le silence tandis que son patron continuait, sans le savoir, à envenimer les choses.

-Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui me permet d'affirmer que Sébastian Astor n'est pas vénal et semble considérer sa position comme un fardeau plutôt qu'une bénédiction.

S'en fut trop pour Reese qui ne put retenir une remarque de pure méchanceté gratuite.

-Pauvre petit garçon riche.

Face à autant de cynisme et d'animosité, Harold se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour faire face à son partenaire. Le toisant d'un regard outré, le reclus ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'agent était parfaitement injuste avec l'héritier, avec qui il avait à peine échangé deux mots.

-Je vous trouve bien dur, Mr Reese. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai discuté avec Mr Astor que peu de temps que je ne peux me faire une opinion sur lui. Je vous rappelle que nous pouvons parfois vivre des mois aux côtés de quelqu'un sans pour autant réellement le connaître, remarqua l'informaticien d'un ton sec, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Le regard bleu de John vacilla sous ce coup bas porté en règle par Finch. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être visé par cette remarque assassine, comme si son patron était à nouveau méfiant quant à ses intentions. Comme s'il savait qu'il n'était pas honnête avec lui. Serrant les poings pour se contenir, l'agent eut la furieuse envie d'effacer ce petit sourire du visage de son partenaire. Il luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, lui arracher son gilet et sa chemise afin de s'assurer qu'un cœur battait bien sous ses vêtements coûteux.

-Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier, Finch ? murmura l'agent d'une voix dangereusement douce.

-Il s'agit juste d'une remarque pour nuancer vos positions vis-à-vis de nos suspects.

-Alors vous devriez également appliquer vos propres préceptes, répondit John d'un ton méprisant avant de se diriger vers Bear, qui était sagement resté à l'écart, sentant bien que l'échange entre ses deux maîtres était loin d'être cordial.

L'opérateur s'agenouilla devant le Malinois pour lui flatter les flancs, tournant ainsi volontairement et ostensiblement le dos à son patron. Ce comportement parfaitement puéril et injuste eut le don d'énerver encore un peu plus Harold.

-Et qu'en est-il de la charmante Miss Torres ? demanda Finch, poussant un peu plus loin une insolence qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

-Il s'agit d'une jeune femme tout à fait passionnée par son travail, surexploitée et sous-payée, répondit platement son partenaire.

-Aurait-elle des raisons d'en vouloir à Mrs Astor ?

-Pas plus qu'un autre.

Finch se rassit en soupirant devant l'entêtement de son agent. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas, lui non plus, un modèle de tempérance. Ces derniers jours lui avaient mis les nerfs à vif. Refoulant son désarroi, Harold décida prudemment de changer de sujet et de recentrer la conversation sur leur numéro et l'enquête.

-L'étude du téléphone de Caroline Astor n'a rien donné. Mis à part des coups de fil à des connaissances, des gestionnaires de fonds, des collaborateurs ou à son fils, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal.

Devant le mutisme de son agent, le milliardaire continua.

-En revanche, l'étude du portable de Mr Astor montre un nombre très important de coups de fil, mails et textos avec Maya Torres. Ils semblent très proches.

John releva la tête, soudainement intéressé par la tournure de la discussion.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? demanda-t-il en se redressant puis en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Ils échangent une multitude de messages à la fois professionnels et personnels. J'ai vu de nombreuses photos d'eux lors de soirées, de repas au restaurant et de commentaires sur des films qu'ils ont vus ensemble.

-Ils sortent ensemble ?

-Je ne pense pas. Les messages étaient plus amicaux qu'amoureux. En plus d'être collègues, ils semblent juste être d'excellents amis.

-Très bien, conclut Reese, déçu que les deux collègues ne soient pas plus proches.

Voyant que la conversation ne reprenait pas, Finch décida de rentrer chez lui. Il éteignit les moniteurs tout en laissant tourner son unité centrale. Si son programme arrivait à détecter quelque chose de compromettant, il en serait immédiatement informé. Il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à avancer vers la sortie. Arrivé à la hauteur de son partenaire, l'informaticien s'arrêta pour expliquer d'une voix lasse.

-Bien, il se fait tard et ces deux derniers jours m'ont épuisés. Je vais me coucher tôt. On se retrouve demain au siège de la fondation Astor. Je dois signer le contrat du projet d'Harold Wren à neuf heures précises.

Mais alors que l'informaticien reprenait son chemin, John le saisit par le bras, stoppant net sa retraite.

-Qu'avez-vous Finch ? demanda l'agent d'une voix vibrante d'émotion contenue.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, j'ai très bien vu votre changement d'attitude depuis quelques jours, expliqua l'agent en se rapprochant de son patron, resserrant un peu plus sa poigne.

John avait conscience qu'il serrait trop fort, qu'il devait faire mal à son patron mais ses préoccupations l'emportaient sur le reste. Il voulait entendre de la bouche même de Finch ce qui le troublait. Il voulait qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau à lui, qu'il lui parle de son trouble. Il voulait qu'il lui avoue avoir embrassé un inconnu, que ce baiser l'avait profondément ému, qu'il avait ressenti les mêmes sensations que lui, le même abandon, les mêmes sentiments forts et incontrôlables.

Reese se rapprocha lentement de son patron, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la peur, Finch recula d'un pas mais son mouvement fut stoppé par les rayonnages de la bibliothèque dans son dos. Se sentant piégé, l'informaticien se plaqua le plus possible contre les étagères remplies de livres, cherchant dans un geste aussi désespéré qu'inutile, à mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Il était effrayé par la lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux bleus de son agent et par la colère sourde qui faisait vibrer sa voix d'ordinaire si douce et si calme.

-Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, murmura faiblement Finch d'une voix faible en cherchant maladroitement à se dégager.

Harold poussa un discret soupir en voyant Reese desserrer son étreinte pour finalement lâcher son bras. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant les mains de l'agent se relever pour venir se poser sur les étagères, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Prisonnier de deux bras puissants qui empêchaient toute tentative de fuite, l'informaticien commença à véritablement paniquer. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant le visage de son partenaire se rapprocher avec une lenteur calculée pour mieux le dévisager.

Cette situation, vécue à de nombreuses reprises dans ses fantasmes, aurait pu être d'une sensualité torride si Finch n'avait pas relevé la colère qui obscurcissait les prunelles habituellement d'un bleu limpide de l'agent.

-Je vous ai lâché, alors maintenant, dites-moi ce qui a changé ?

Que dire ? Qu'il hésitait entre l'embrasser furieusement ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes ? En réalité, quelque soit son choix, Finch n'aurait pu le mettre à exécution tant son corps était paralysé. Sidéré, l'informaticien ne pouvait faire aucun geste ni prononcer aucun mot.

Reese était si près de lui qu'Harold pouvait sentir son parfum si caractéristique. Une odeur très masculine, mélange de poudre et de café, lui chatouillait les narines. Il pouvait voir les détails de ses iris bleus, ses rides au coin des yeux, le pli sévère de ses lèvres. Sous un masque calme, le beau visage de l'agent était tendu dans l'attente de sa réponse. Le cœur de Finch battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, son sang bouillait dans ses veines tandis qu'il regardait, impuissant, son partenaire se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de lui, pour mieux le dominer de toute sa taille et plonger son regard intense dans ses yeux affolés.

-Rien n'a changé, dit Finch faiblement, rien du tout.

John haussa un sourcil, visiblement pas convaincu par cette réponse. Voyant son agent dubitatif, l'informaticien précisa sa pensée avec des paroles qui lui brisèrent une nouvelle fois le cœur. Il eut autant de mal à les prononcer qu'il avait souffert de les entendre.

-Vous êtes mon employé et je suis votre patron, murmura-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Surpris, Reese se recula légèrement en reconnaissant, à quelque chose près, la tirade qu'il avait prononcée quelques heures plus tôt. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en entendant ses mots d'une violence incroyable dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

-Vous m'avez écouté.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une constatation. Il avait prononcé ses mots très durs pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire de la jeune femme, or son patron semblait les avoir pris pour argent comptant. John était consterné par la portée de cette phrase et son interprétation par Finch. Ces mots étaient tellement éloignés de la réalité, de ses sentiments. Harold était tellement plus que son patron. Il était son espoir, son but, sa raison de vivre. Il était sa priorité, tellement plus important que sa propre vie.

-Toujours, Mr Reese, murmura d'une voix presque inaudible le reclus en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, Finch profita de la stupeur de son associé pour se dégager. Il se détacha de l'étagère et se faufila sous le bras de l'autre homme. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, prenant son manteau au passage. Il disparut derrière la grille sans un regard derrière lui, abandonnant un John totalement atterré par la terrible méprise de son patron. Les deux mains toujours à plat sur les rayonnages de livres, la tête penchée vers le bas, l'agent réfléchissait à la manière de rétablir la vérité.

Plus que la complexité de la situation, ce qui troublait l'agent était l'émotion qu'il avait vu dans les yeux et entendu dans la voix de son patron. Cette fois-ci, il en était certain, il avait bien vu de la tristesse dans les yeux bleus de Finch et cela lui était tout bonnement intolérable.

-Vous vous trompez Harold, tout a changé, murmura-t-il en redressant la tête.


	10. Chapter 10

_Après une semaine particulièrement animée et un retour tout aussi agité, il est temps de poster un nouveau chapitre !_ _Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et/ou poster des commentaires ! Bonne lecture!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Reese resta un long moment seul, dans la bibliothèque, les mains appuyées sur les rayonnages, à contempler le sol d'un air absent. Son cerveau rejouait en boucle la scène qu'il venait de vivre avec Finch. Il avait voulu intimider son patron, le pousser dans ses retranchements afin de lui faire avouer ses pensées les plus profondes. Il avait été tellement proche de lui qu'il avait dû lutter pour ne pas combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il pouvait encore sentir son parfum flotter autour de lui, son souffle sur son visage. Il lui aurait été tellement facile de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, comme l'autre soir. Mais les paroles et le regard rempli de tristesse de son patron l'avaient brusquement ramené à la réalité. Finalement, de proie, le fragile informaticien s'était mué en un terrible bourreau, lui assénant inconsciemment, d'une voix tremblante, un coup presque fatal. Harold avait ensuite profité de sa surprise et de sa douleur pour s'enfuir…une nouvelle fois…

John, qui avait l'habitude d'être toujours sous contrôle, de maîtriser tous les aspects de sa vie, avait maintenant la désagréable impression, d'assister, impuissant, à la lente et inéluctable désintégration de son univers. Le monde, que Finch lui avait permis de reconstruire, semblait s'effondrer depuis ces deux derniers jours.

Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière. Il donnerait sa vie pour reprendre les mots qui avaient tant blessé son partenaire, pour effacer la détresse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux bleus pales cachés derrière ses lunettes. Rongé par la culpabilité et l'impuissance, John serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais malgré tout, il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il glissait lentement à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles l'agent resta prostré et silencieux, il sentit une langue râpeuse lui caresser la joue. Relevant la tête, John aperçut Bear à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort. L'animal semblait comprendre la douleur de son maître et cherchait, par quelques marques d'affection, à lui remonter le moral. Reese lui adressa un faible sourire tout en lui caressant la tête. Il essuya du revers de sa main ses pleurs et se releva. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait réfléchir, trouver une solution pour que leur relation évolue. Car contrairement à ce que Finch semblait croire, non, plus rien n'était comme avant. Tout avait changé dès le moment où il avait pris la décision de se rendre incognito à la soirée de bienfaisance. L'agent en était maintenant persuadé. Après une dernière caresse au Malinois, il enfila son manteau et quitta le repaire.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Reese se sentit légèrement mieux. Frissonnant sous la bise de ce début de soirée de février, il releva son col et quitta l'impasse déserte qui menait à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre les rues plus animées de New York. Il erra de longues minutes sans but précis, bousculant ou se faisant bousculer par les piétons, tant ses pensées étaient loin d'ici, totalement orientées vers Harold.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le conduisirent vers un bar glauque de Greenwich Village, mais au moment d'entrer, John suspendit son geste, la main posée sur la poignée. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix à la fois moralisatrice de Finch le sermonner. Soupirant, l'agent tourna les talons pour reprendre son errance dans les rues de la ville. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, il aurait noyé son désespoir dans de l'alcool bon marché jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil aviné dans un hôtel sordide. Non, vraiment, tout avait changé.

Mais bientôt, sa promenade destinée à lui rafraîchir les idées prit un air de chemin de croix. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, les noctambules terminaient leur soirée et quittaient les restaurants ou les cinémas pour rentrer chez eux. Les rues se remplissaient de couples à des stades plus ou moins avancés dans leurs relations, qui semblaient le narguer outrageusement.

Il y avait ces amoureux timides à leur premier rendez-vous, qui ne savaient pas bien s'ils devaient s'enlacer, se faire un chaste baiser sur la joue ou s'embrasser passionnément avant de se quitter. Il y avait ces couples établis dans une relation suivie, tendrement enlacés qui marchaient d'un pas pressé pour se rendre dans leur nid d'amour afin de conclure la soirée en beauté. Il y avait ces romantiques qui se baladaient, main dans la main, profitant du calme, tout en rêvant à la suite des événements. Enfin, il y avait ces passionnés qui, à l'abri des regards, commençaient les préliminaires dans un coin isolé. John détourna les yeux en voyant tous ces couples qui le renvoyaient douloureusement à sa propre solitude.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ces amoureux qui avaient eu le courage de sauter le pas, de s'avouer leurs sentiments et de construire quelque chose à deux. Finalement, il lui semblait que ces personnes avaient beaucoup plus de courage que lui. Ils avaient osé se mettre à nu, apparaître sans défense et remettre leur cœur dans les mains de l'autre en espérant que leurs sentiments soient réciproques.

Lui, l'ancien militaire, l'ancien des forces spéciales, l'ex-opérateur de la CIA, qui avait risqué sa vie à de multiples reprises, à qui on avait confié les missions les plus dangereuses. Lui, le spécialiste en combat rapproché, l'expert en armes et en explosifs. Lui qui avait fait plier la plus puissante des intelligences artificielles. John Reese tremblait comme un enfant à l'idée d'ouvrir totalement son cœur à Finch. Certes, il avait embrassé son patron. Mais il l'avait fait par le biais d'un stratagème, cachant son identité derrière un masque, protégeant ainsi son cœur et son âme d'un éventuel refus derrière la fine épaisseur d'un tissu et d'un velours. Ce n'était pas cela le courage…Au contraire, il avait été très lâche, se jouant des sentiments d'Harold pour satisfaire sa curiosité et son désir.

Au bout de deux heures, John se décida à rentrer dans son loft. Il avait retardé au maximum ce moment car tout dans son appartement lui rappelait son patron : la décoration, l'électroménager, les couverts, ses vêtements, les draps de son lit. A plusieurs reprises, l'agent s'était demandé dans quelle mesure ce logement était-il truffé de mouchards et autres caméras de surveillance. Mais ses recherches n'avaient rien donné. A priori, Finch respectait sa vie privée. Toutefois, par moment, John se plaisait à imaginer son patron en train de l'observer durant ses moments d'intimité.

Après avoir refermé la porte de son appartement, l'agent laissa tomber son lourd manteau sur son canapé en cuir blanc. Comme à son habitude, il se posta un instant devant l'une des hautes fenêtres de la pièce principale afin de contempler le paysage urbain nocturne qui avait le don de l'apaiser, puis il se dirigea vers le bar. Ses doigts caressèrent un moment les verres et la flasque de Whisky qui trônaient sur le comptoir puis s'éloignèrent. John alla dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Il sourit en le reposant vide sur le plan de travail. Décidément oui, tout avait changé.

Il fila ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements qu'il jeta négligemment dans un coin de la pièce puis se glissa dans la douche. Il resta de longues minutes sous le pommeau, tête penchée en arrière pour mieux offrir son visage au jet brûlant, nourrissant le secret espoir que ses idées noires disparaîtraient en même temps que la poussière et la saleté de la journée.

S'estimant suffisamment propre mais surtout plus détendu, John sortit de la cabine et se sécha rapidement. Indifférent à sa nudité, il traversa son appartement pour se diriger dans le coin chambre afin de prendre un caleçon dans la commode à côté de son lit. Mais en ouvrant le tiroir du meuble, son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par un objet brillant et immaculé au milieu de ses chaussettes et caleçons sombres. Son sang se figea dans ses veines en reconnaissant le masque que Finch avait oublié en quittant précipitamment la terrasse juste après leur baiser. Il contempla l'objet quelques minutes puis ne résista par à la tentation de caresser le velours blanc richement décoré. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf pour penser qu'il se contenterait de quelques baisers volés ? John était maintenant comme un toxicomane, totalement dépendant de sa drogue et cherchant à longueur de journée à retrouver le vertige de sa première dose.

Il saisit délicatement le loup entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers son lit. Il déposa le fragile objet sur l'un des oreillers puis se glissa entre les draps de soie. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, John contempla longuement le plafond. Si son corps était un peu plus détendu, son esprit, lui, était toujours aussi tourmenté. Il tourna la tête vers le masque à côté de lui qui lui rappelait avec un réalisme troublant cette fameuse soirée. Il le prit et le contempla quelques secondes tout en l'inclinant légèrement pour faire briller les ornements grâce aux lumières de la ville. Il caressa ses courbures élégantes du bout des doigts puis le rapprocha de son nez, inhalant les restes du parfum si caractéristique de son patron, mélange d'après-rasage cher, de poussière et du cuir de ses vieux livres. John n'avait jamais été fétichiste, d'ailleurs il n'était pas très fier de ses actes, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait cure des convenances ou de la morale. Il avait besoin de se sentir à nouveau proche de Finch, de sentir son odeur, de revivre leurs baisers et leurs caresses sensuelles. Il avait juste besoin de se sentir à nouveau bien. Soupirant, il reposa le masque sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur, et se replongea dans la contemplation de son plafond, comme s'il détenait la solution à ses tourments.

Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, après s'être tourné et retourné une bonne partie de la nuit que John réussit à trouver le repos. Il avait enfin pris sa décision.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures très précises, John gara sa Porche devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de la fondation Astor. Il descendit rapidement du véhicule en tendant les clés à un voiturier puis entra d'un pas assuré dans le bâtiment. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette guindée de Finch qui l'attendait devant l'accueil. L'agent jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet sur l'un des nombreux miroirs du hall. Il avait choisi une tenue tout aussi élégante que lors des précédentes réunions d'affaires mais beaucoup plus audacieuse. Il avait opté pour un costume trois pièces gris anthracite, une chemise noire et une cravate bleue nuit qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. D'un geste mécanique, il resserra son nœud de cravate et remonta ses lunettes auxquelles il n'était pas habitué. Il se retint cependant de passer la main dans ses cheveux, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à discipliner ses mèches rebelles. Un sourire satisfaisait flottant sur ses lèvres, John s'approcha à grandes enjambées de son partenaire, qui, de dos, était occupé sur son téléphone.

Au fur et à mesure que John approchait, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, malgré son éternel costume sur mesure ultra-chic et tous ses accessoires clinquants et tapageurs, que son patron était toujours aussi nerveux. Sa posture était trop raide, sa main serrait le pommeau de sa canne un peu plus fort que nécessaire tandis que l'autre tremblait légèrement en tenant son portable. Plongé dans ses pensées, le milliardaire ne l'avait pas toujours pas repéré et piétinait au milieu d'employés qui se pressaient au travail. Une fois à sa hauteur, Reese posa sa main sur son épaule et chuchota d'une voix douce.

\- Bonjour, Mr Wren.

Le reclus sursauta violemment de surprise et se retourna précipitamment, se dégageant par la même occasion de l'étreinte de son partenaire.

-Mr Reese, vous m'avez fait peur.

John fronça les sourcils. Finch devait vraiment être très perturbé pour oublier son identité de couverture et l'appeler par son nom. L'agent remarqua également, avec un pincement au cœur, les cernes sous ses yeux, visibles malgré les verres épais de ses lunettes. La nuit de son patron semblait avoir été identique à la sienne. Mais contrairement au reclus, qui gardait un regard fuyant et qui semblait encore troublé en sa présence, l'agent était détendu. Sa résolution lui permettait d'aborder les choses plus sereinement, même s'il était toujours inquiet quant aux conséquences. Mais l'état préoccupant d'Harold le confortait dans sa décision.

Se postant en face de son patron, à quelques centimètres de lui, Reese se lança dans une diatribe soigneusement préparée depuis la veille.

\- Finch… à propos d'hier soir…

-Je reconnais avoir commis une erreur en vous espionnant. N'en parlons plus, coupa l'informaticien en reculant de quelques pas, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise par l'entrée en matière directe de son agent que par sa proximité.

Reese ne répondit pas, mais un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, le genre de sourire qui disait _non le sujet n'est pas clos, mais je vous laisse le temps de panser vos blessures, ce n'est que partie remise._ Il regarda Finch se diriger vers les ascenseurs en face de l'accueil et lui emboita le pas en silence. Une fois les portes fermées, le reclus reprit, d'une voix légèrement plus sereine, sans doute rassuré que l'agent ne pousse pas plus loin sa conversation sur l'incident de la veille.

-Nous avons du nouveau, dit-il en tendant son téléphone à son agent pour lui montrer les informations collectées durant la nuit.

Reese prit le portable et regarda la capture d'écran qui s'affichait.

Sébastian :« Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux »

Maya :« Vas-y fonce ! »

Sébastian :« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible… »

Maya :« Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de ta mère »

Après avoir pris connaissance du contenu des échanges entre l'héritier Astor et Miss Flores, John rendit l'appareil à son patron.

-La gentille secrétaire s'apprêterait-elle à tuer sa méchante patronne au profit de l'héritier? demanda l'agent par pure formalité, sachant très bien que le milliardaire avait, sans doute, abouti à la même conclusion que lui.

-Cela m'en a tout l'air effectivement, répondit-il d'un air absent, les yeux fixés sur les chiffres qui défilaient sur le panneau lumineux de l'ascenseur.

-Je me charge de surveiller Maya pendant que vous restez avec Caroline Astor.

-Je m'en serai douté, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Finch tandis que les portes automatiques s'ouvraient.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine, Reese lui saisit le bras d'un geste vif. L'informaticien se retourna précipitamment, en posant sur son agent un regard inquiet. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène de la veille et se raidit, s'apprêtant à devoir affronter à nouveau son agent. Mais contre toute attente, le regard de John était doux et inquiet.

-Soyez prudent, Finch, dit-il de sa voix rauque tandis que sa main lâchait doucement prise pour descendre lentement le long de son bras.

Harold eut l'impression, un bref instant, d'avoir perdu tout son vocabulaire, ses mots étant bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne put retenir un frisson en sentant les doigts de son partenaire effleurer, par-dessus son costume, son avant-bras jusqu'à sa main. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Finch trouva la force de regarder son agent dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur altercation. Son regard fut instantanément happé par les yeux bleus. Il avait l'impression que le regard intense de Reese était beaucoup plus bavard que sa bouche. Au-delà la simple recommandation de sécurité, il y avait tellement de choses dites dans ses prunelles d'acier: _soyez prudent, ne me laissez pas, revenez-moi, aimez-moi…_

-vous aussi, répondit simplement l'informaticien d'une toute petite voix.

Mais la magie de l'instant fut brisée par une voix familière, stridente, snob et haut perchée.

-Mr Wren, Mr Rooney, quelle ponctualité !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. John ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré en apercevant Caroline Astor qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé. Toujours aussi pimpante dans son tailleur haute couture d'un jaune éclatant, la dame saisit la main d'Harold pour une poignée de mains ferme et chaleureuse tout en le tirant hors de l'ascenseur. John sortit à son tour de la cabine, terriblement frustré, d'avoir été interrompu.

Elle lâcha la main de son futur associé avant de se tourner vers son voisin qui se tenait, très rigide à côté de lui. Un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, Caroline le détailla rapidement d'un œil appréciateur avant de lui tendre la main d'un mouvement gracieux. John lui offrit son plus beau sourire en réponse avant de lui serrer la main à son tour. L'agent nota, amusé, que la poignée de main était un peu trop longue pour une simple salutation polie. La dame semblait toujours sensible à son charme. Caroline se perdit un instant dans les yeux charmeurs du gestionnaire d'actifs avant de reprendre son rôle de présidente de la fondation Astor en passe de signer l'un des plus gros contrats de sa vie. Consciente d'avoir manqué, l'espace d'un court instant, à ses obligations, elle balbutia, les joues légèrement roses :

-Bien, allons dans mon bureau pour régler les dernières formalités. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Caroline tourna les talons, aussitôt suivie par les deux partenaires. Ils remontèrent l'allée de l'open space, toujours aussi animés, sous les regards curieux des employés. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur patronne d'aussi démonstrative et excitée à l'idée de signer un nouveau contrat.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis enthousiaste par rapport à votre projet Mr Wren. Il est tellement original, tellement important pour la communauté New-Yorkaise. C'est de loin l'œuvre la plus ambitieuse que j'ai eu l'occasion de mettre en place et croyez-moi j'en suis très fière.

Harold avait du mal à suivre le rythme effréné de la dame, autant dans son allure rapide pour les conduire vers son bureau que dans le débit de ses paroles. La dame n'arrêtait pas de parler comme si le moindre silence pouvait entraîner la fin de leur partenariat.

Arrivés devant son bureau, la dame ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer les deux hommes. En pénétrant dans la pièce, ils remarquèrent Sébastian et Maya postés devant la large baie vitrée, qui les attendaient sagement. L'héritier était toujours aussi distingué dans son costume sombre, ses cheveux blonds vaguement décoiffés. Dès leur arrivée, John nota que les yeux bleus du jeune homme se baissèrent rapidement et que ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose. L'agent se crispa inconsciemment devant cette attitude étonnante pour quelqu'un de sa position, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune femme blonde à côté de lui. Maya était égale à elle-même, toujours aussi flamboyante dans sa robe émeraude qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et toujours perchée sur des escarpins vertigineux.

Tout le monde paraissait tendu à l'approche de la signature des contrats. Caroline contourna son bureau et désigna d'un geste de la main les deux fauteuils de cuir disposés en face d'elle.

-Asseyez-vous, messieurs, je vous en prie.

La dame attendit qu'ils s'installent avant de reprendre, le ton plus grave.

-Vous trouverez devant vous deux copies des contrats que nous avons établi durant la soirée d'hier avec vos avocats. Nous y avons exposé les détails du projet que se soit de son financement, la liste des ouvrages à acquérir pour la bibliothèque ou les différents critères pour l'obtention de votre bourse d'études. Evidemment, votre nom ne sera aucunement cité dans aucune de ces œuvres.

Les deux hommes écoutèrent religieusement le discours de Mrs Astor. Pour s'occuper, John prit l'exemplaire en face de lui et commença à le feuilleter distraitement tandis qu'Harold gardait le silence, le visage fermé. Il avait, comme à son habitude, repris son rôle de milliardaire distingué, froid et calculateur. Comprenant qu'elle avait terminé, il répondit poliment :

-Effectivement, mes avocats m'ont fait part de leur agrément. Tout semble en règle.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un stylo plume Cartier et ouvrit le dossier devant lui. Il se pencha légèrement sur le bureau et parapha de ses initiales toutes les pages du contrat avant d'en signer la dernière de son écriture élégante. Il prit le deuxième exemplaire que John venait de reposer et refit la même opération sous les yeux ravis de la présidente de la fondation, visiblement aux anges.

Une fois les deux contrats signés, Caroline se leva de son fauteuil, fit rapidement le tour de son bureau pour serrer Harold dans ses bras. Le milliardaire resta un moment inerte, étonné par cette démonstration d'affection, très inhabituelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi guindée et glaciale comme Mrs Astor, puis il l'étreignit maladroitement. John observait la scène en réprimant un sourire désabusé devant cette effusion. Il se demandait cyniquement si elle étreignait le mécène ou son portefeuille.

-Parfait, je vous propose de fêter notre accord en portant un toast, proposa la dame en s'écartant de Finch, les yeux pétillants d'excitation et de joie.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, répondit Harold.

-Oh une dernière chose, reprit la dame, il nous reste à choisir l'établissement qui bénéficiera de vos largesses. Sébastian et Maya ont déjà fait une présélection mais il serait préférable de vous décider dès aujourd'hui.

-Evidemment, j'ai toute confiance en John pour gérer ce choix difficile, répondit le milliardaire en se tournant vers son partenaire.

L'agent comprit l'allusion. Il s'agissait là de l'occasion idéale pour surveiller leur cible respective. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce et lui proposa de sa voix douce et envoûtante :

-On y va ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de répondre.

-Bien sur. Suivez-moi, John, tous les dossiers de candidatures sont dans mon bureau.

Maya contourna le bureau de sa patronne de sa démarche chaloupée et entraîna l'agent hors de la pièce sous les regards satisfaits de tous les occupants. Reese avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde semblait satisfaisait de le voir quitter la pièce. En premier lieu son patron, qui, malgré les apparences, paraissait toujours aussi nerveux en sa présence. Mais John ne s'en formalisait pas, il s'était promis de remédier à la situation au plus vite. Sébastian, ensuite, qui ne semblait pas du tout le porter dans son cœur. Cela tombait plutôt bien, vu que le sentiment était réciproque. Et enfin, Maya, qui, contrairement aux deux premiers, semblait, elle, être ravie de pouvoir profiter seule de sa présence. Elle posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour le conduire dans son bureau.

La démarche raide et un sourire crispé aux lèvres, John n'appréciait pas du tout son geste possessif et déplacé, mais il gardait en tête sa mission et se laissa donc conduire docilement dans la pièce voisine avec la ferme intention de régler au plus vite cette mission avant de s'engager dans une aventure beaucoup plus personnelle et sans doute mille fois plus périlleuse.

Une fois seuls, Caroline Astor se dirigea vers un guéridon en acajou dans le coin de son bureau et demanda :

-Champagne ou Bourbon ?

-Bourbon, je vous remercie.

Elle saisit la carafe en cristal qui trônait sur la petite table ronde et remplit trois verres. Elle en prit deux. Elle en tendit un à Finch et garda l'autre pour elle. Le milliardaire remarqua que Sébastian devait prendre seul le dernier verre s'il voulait participer au toast. Décidément, Caroline avait une attitude très étrange envers son fils unique. Il était intégré dans les affaires familiales mais elle n'avait pour lui aucun geste amical, aucun regard bienveillant, comme si elle ne tolérait le jeune homme qu'en raison de leurs liens du sang. S'il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucun amour maternel dans cette relation mère-fils très ambiguë, le jeune homme, au contraire, semblait, être dans l'attente d'un geste d'affection. Son regard triste alors qu'il prenait son verre, son sourire fragile tout en s'approchant de sa génitrice témoignait du malaise du jeune homme. Harold eut le cœur serré devant les appels silencieux de ce garçon envers sa mère.

Une fois réunis au centre du bureau, Caroline porta son verre en hauteur, aussitôt imitée par les deux hommes et annonça fièrement.

-A une nouvelle et longue collaboration.

Le bruit pur du cristal vient sceller cette promesse. Les trois associés savourèrent en silence l'alcool de qualité. Mais comme à son habitude, Caroline rompit le silence.

-Je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir reconnu un homme aussi séduisant que votre gestionnaire d'actifs lors de ma réception de bienfaisance.

Finch faillit recracher son bourbon de surprise. Fronçant les sourcils, il redressa la tête pour fixer Caroline d'un regard incrédule, ne voyant absolument pas à quoi la dame faisait allusion.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

-Hé bien, hier soir, alors que je faisais le point avec mon comptable sur les sommes récoltées durant la soirée de bienfaisance, j'ai vu le nom de votre agent sur la liste des invités. Il devait être très bien déguisé car je ne l'ai absolument pas reconnu. Pourtant, j'ai une excellente mémoire et de plus, John n'a pas un physique à passer inaperçu, soupira Mrs Astor, le regard rêveur.

Un bruit sourd de cristal tombant sur l'épais tapis bordeaux accueillit cette tirade. Finch eut l'impression d'être englouti dans un gouffre sans fond. Complètement abasourdi par cette révélation, le milliardaire en avait lâché son verre et désormais, le liquide ambré se répandait doucement sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient quittées et que la pièce tournait autour de lui. Il dut poser une main sur le bureau de Caroline Astor pour éviter de d'effondrer à terre.

 _John était à la soirée de bienfaisance !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Mettons fin au suspense...Pour un temps ! Des réponses et de nouvelles questions dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Mr Wren ? Harold ? Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Caroline Astor en se précipitant vers son tout nouvel associé, inquiète de le voir vaciller au point de devoir se tenir à son bureau.

 _Non, absolument pas_ , pensa Finch en se passant la main sur le front puis dans ses cheveux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais l'informaticien se sentait au plus mal, comme malade, au bord de la nausée. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites et il pouvait sentir une sueur froide couler lentement le long de son dos. Il avait du mal à respirer dans son costume trop serré et glissa un doigt dans son col, à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Le bureau de Caroline, pourtant de taille conséquente, lui semblait trop petit et il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de perdre inexorablement pied.

Il avait vaguement l'impression de se donner en spectacle. Son esprit lui hurlait de se ressaisir, de continuer la mission car des vies étaient en danger, mais son cœur refusait de le laisser en paix. Une multitude de questions le submergeait, des plus anecdotiques : Comment John avait-il fait pour rentrer dans une soirée aussi sélecte ? Aux plus troublantes : pourquoi s'y était-il rendu ? L'avait-il vu embrasser un inconnu ? Était-il cet inconnu ?

Les yeux clos, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur ses tempes, Finch rejouait, dans son esprit la cérémonie de bienfaisance, à la recherche de quelques indices qui auraient pu trahir la présence de son agent. C'est alors qu'il se rappela l'étrange sensation d'avoir été observé, devant un tableau tout d'abord puis sur la terrasse. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'acajou du meuble derrière lui, sous le coup de la réalisation, il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute, il n'y avait que son partenaire pour être aussi discret dans l'espionnage et la filature. Il se remémora aussi la manière dont on l'avait protégé lors de la bousculade pour se rendre au dîner. Cette attitude protectrice envers lui était une signature en soi. Ainsi John l'avait suivi à la soirée, l'avait observé à distance... _Mais pourquoi ?_ Et cet inconnu en noir sur la terrasse…

-Harold ? Appela doucement Sébastian en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Finch redescendit brutalement sur terre. Il posa un regard incrédule sur le jeune homme qui semblait très inquiet pour lui. Sans le savoir, l'héritier venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées, l'empêchant ainsi d'aboutir à une conclusion qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre. Inspirant et expirant lentement, le reclus essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur et de reprendre son sang froid. Il se détacha précautionneusement du bureau et se redressa pour reprendre son rôle, se disant intérieurement qu'il aurait tout le temps d'analyser la situation plus tard…

Peut-être…

-Désolé, j'ai eu un vertige mais je vais mieux, expliqua-t-il avec un fragile sourire.

Mais Sébastian ne semblait pas convaincu, il ne s'écartait toujours pas de Finch et portait sur lui un regard toujours très soucieux. Soudain, le jeune homme posa sa main sur le front de son vis-à-vis, essuyant par ce mouvement spontané et d'une infinie tendresse les perles de sueurs qui étaient apparues durant son malaise.

-Vous êtes tellement occupé, Mr Wren, cela ne m'étonne pas, coupa nerveusement Caroline Astor, interrompant ainsi l'étrange échange entre les deux hommes.

Comme pris en faute, Sébastian s'éloigna brusquement et se posta devant la baie vitrée, au fond de la pièce. Intrigué par son attitude, Finch l'observa se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage. _Quel étrange jeune homme_ , pensa-t-il, alors qu'il reprenait progressivement ses esprits et son rôle de milliardaire.

Se sentant un peu mieux, l'informaticien s'éloigna du bureau de Mrs Astor mais, sa chaussure buta sur un objet au sol. Il réalisa alors que, sous le choc, il avait lâché son verre de Bourbon. Baissant les yeux, il constata, effaré l'ampleur des dégâts sur le précieux tissu.

-Oh, je suis confus…balbutia-t-il en ramassant son verre désormais vide pour le reposer sur un guéridon.

-Ce n'est rien, cette moquette ne me plaisait plus de toute manière. Vous m'avez fourni une excuse pour la changer, assura Mrs Astor en ponctuant son propos d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Parfait, mais je tiens à régler la note, proposa le milliardaire en reprenant son attitude courtoise et distinguée.

Caroline fut rassurée de voir son interlocuteur à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire mondain en répondant :

-Comme vous voudrez, Harold, mais permettez-moi de vous servir un nouveau verre.

Finch se crispa imperceptiblement car malgré les apparences, il était toujours très perturbé par les récentes révélations et ne pensait qu'à une chose, quitter au plus vite les locaux de la fondation Astor. Il ressentait le besoin impérieux et presque vital de rejoindre sa bibliothèque, de se retrouver, seul, bien à l'abri derrière ses écrans, entouré de ses précieux livres.

-Je crains de devoir refuser, Caroline. Il ne serait pas prudent de boire de l'alcool après mon malaise. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi de rentrer me reposer un peu dans mon hôtel particulier.

Caroline parut déçue mais accepta de bonne guerre l'excuse du milliardaire.

-Bien sur, je comprends.

Soulagé de pouvoir s'éclipser, Harold se dirigea vers la dame pour prendre congés en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

-Je suis heureux et impatient de voir nos projets se concrétiser et j'ai entièrement confiance en John pour le choix de l'école qui bénéficiera de mes dons.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Mrs Astor en répondant à sa poignée de main avec un large sourire, qui pour une fois, ne semblait pas forcé.

Finch reprit son manteau et sa canne avant de s'avancer vers Sébastian. Ce dernier, qui était resté à l'écart depuis la fin de son malaise, se retourna brutalement vers le milliardaire et annonça d'un ton décidé :

-Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Mr Wren.

Harold fut surpris par l'expression déterminée de l'héritier, habituellement tellement effacé.

-D'accord, répond-il après une courte hésitation.

Alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la porte, Caroline Astor interpella son fils d'une voix autoritaire :

-Sébastian, tu oublies que nous devons travailler sur le dossier de Stevens.

L'héritier poussa doucement Finch hors de la pièce, avant de se retourner, pour répondre froidement à sa mère :

-Je suis certain que tu peux te passer de moi.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Sébastian referma la porte, laissant sa mère, pour une fois, sans voix.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, mais contre toute attente, l'héritier suivit Finch dans la cabine. Si ce dernier était très étonné par l'attitude inhabituelle du jeune homme, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après quelques minutes d'un silence étrange, Sébastian décida de parler d'une voix hésitante:

-Vous paraissiez très troublé tout à l'heure…

Finch se raidit à l'évocation de son « malaise » mais il préféra garder le silence, attendant la suite.

-Il y a un endroit que j'aimerai vous montrer. Il s'agit d'un lieu important pour moi, je m'y rends à chaque fois que je me sens mal, quand j'ai besoin de m'évader du quotidien ou de me ressourcer.

Etonné par la proposition, Harold se tourna pour observer son voisin. Sébastian semblait très nerveux. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur les portes automatiques, dans l'attente de la réponse du milliardaire. Ce dernier ne savait que répondre, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir aux derniers événements, mais en même temps, le jeune homme titillait sa curiosité. L'héritier Astor constituait une véritable énigme et Finch avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il était la clé dans cette mission. L'informaticien n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision en ouvrant la bouche et c'est presque malgré lui, qu'il s'entendit dire :

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Le soulagement fut perceptible chez Sébastian. Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, un timide sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux bleus pétillant de joie. Pour la première fois, l'héritier de la famille Astor paraissait heureux et détendu. C'est de bon cœur que Finch lui rendit son sourire, trouvant là une excuse pour remettre ses interrogations sur la présence de John à la réception à plus tard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lorsque John pénétra dans le bureau de Maya Flores, il étouffa un soupir à la vue du tas assez conséquent de dossiers qui attendait sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans l'étude fastidieuse de ces dizaines de candidatures et resta planté un long moment au milieu de la pièce, cherchant un prétexte pour s'extirper de cette situation.

Reese regarda Maya s'installer à son bureau et se mettre au travail. Elle plaça ses lunettes sur son nez, saisit le premier dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit pour commencer à l'étudier. Lorsqu'il l'a vit rejeter négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, une idée germa dans son esprit. Arborant son plus beau sourire, Reese s'avança d'une démarche souple tel un félin, le regard charmeur, puis s'assit sur le bureau, juste à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Que diriez-vous de prendre un verre, nous aussi, pour fêter notre nouvelle collaboration ?

Surprise, Maya releva la tête de ses dossiers et hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, un sourire gêné aux lèvres :

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais les dossiers…

John se sentit vaguement coupable de détourner la directrice de communication de son travail, auquel elle semblait très attachée. Mais il avait une mission à mener et devait avant tout penser à leur numéro, aussi antipathique soit-il. Il allait donc user de son charme pour lui soutirer des informations.

Il tendit la main et retira avec une lenteur extrême les lunettes de son interlocutrice, les replia soigneusement avant de les poser sur le bureau.

\- Les dossiers peuvent bien attendre…, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse, délicieusement sensuelle, en plongeant son regard plein de promesses dans celui de Maya.

Hypnotisée, Miss Flores se contenta d'hocher la tête. Satisfait, Reese lui prit délicatement la main, l'invitant à se lever, puis l'entraîna hors du bureau.

Le couple remonta l'allée de l'openspace avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Les joues joliment roses, un sourire béat aux lèvres, Maya paraissait aux anges. Elle agissait comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous galant. N'osant regarder son compagnon, elle gardait les yeux baissés, agrippant nerveusement son sac-à-main. John avait déjà remarqué que la demoiselle était beaucoup moins téméraire que son allure ne le laissait supposer. La jeune femme s'était composée une image à mi-chemin entre la femme fatale et la femme d'affaires mais en réalité la vraie Miss Flores paraissait bien différente. Mais Reese savait, en connaissance de cause, qu'il devait se méfier des apparences. Il avait toujours en mémoire l'étrange échange de textos entre elle et Sébastian Astor. Il se pourrait que cette timide jeune femme fomente un plan pour se débarrasser de sa terrible patronne. L'agent décida de rompre le silence inconfortable qui régnait dans la cabine :

-Vous connaissez un endroit sympathique ?

Maya fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Oui, je connais un pub plutôt chaleureux pas très loin d'ici.

-Parfait, conclut l'agent alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Ils traversèrent l'immense hall de l'immeuble puis se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir animé de la cinquième avenue. Reese héla un taxi jaune qui se stationna à proximité du couple. L'agent ouvrit galamment la portière et aida Maya à s'assoir. Après s'être assuré que la jeune femme était confortablement installée, John contourna le véhicule et ouvrit sa porte. Mais au moment de s'assoir, il remarqua Sébastian Astor sortir de l'immeuble accompagné de Finch. Interdit, l'agent suspendit son geste pour regarder les deux hommes s'engouffrer dans une limousine noire stationnée non loin de là. _Où vont-ils ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Reese alors que la berline s'éloignait rapidement pour se perdre dans le trafic new-yorkais.

-John ?

Malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans parler de la pointe de jalousie qui transperçait son cœur, l'agent prit place à côté de la jeune femme en veillant à masquer son trouble. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Finch, surtout en le sachant seul avec un homme aussi énigmatique que l'héritier Astor.

Le pub n'étant qu'à deux blocs du siège de la fondation, le trajet ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. Toujours très galant, John sortit en premier du taxi afin d'aider Maya à descendre en lui tenant la portière.

En pénétrant dans l'établissement, l'agent fut aussitôt charmé par l'endroit. Il ressemblait aux bars qu'il fréquentait durant sa jeunesse lorsqu'il était dans l'armée. La décoration typique, faite de bois sombres, de moulures en cuivre, d'une épaisse moquette où les chaussures s'enfonçaient et la musique rock venant d'un Jukebox rendait le lieu chaleureux et convivial. Maya qui se dirigea directement vers le comptoir pour saluer la patronne d'une accolade chaleureusement.

-Cassie !

-Maya ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici en plein milieu de la matinée ? demanda une petite dame potelée d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et un sourire franc aux lèvres.

-Nous fêtons la conclusion d'une affaire, répondit la jeune femme sans réaliser le double sens de sa réponse.

-Je vois ça, murmura la dame, en braquant un regard appréciateur sur John qui se tenait derrière Maya.

La directrice de communication rougit violemment avant de bredouiller :

-Non, non, il s'agit de fêter la signature d'un contrat. Je vous présente John Rooney, mon nouvel associé.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Cassandre mais tout le monde m'appelle Cassie. Bienvenu dans mon humble établissement, s'exclama jovialement la dame avec un geste grandiloquent pour désigner son bar.

La remarque ironique n'échappa pas à John tandis qu'il serrait la main de la patronne. A l'évidence, Cassie devait trouver incongrue la présence d'un gestionnaire d'actifs au costume hors de prix dans son modeste pub.

-Appelez-moi John, répondit simplement l'agent, un léger sourire en coin pour bien faire comprendre à la dame qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa remarque.

-Que puis-je vous servir, John ?

-Un Whisky, s'il vous plait, répondit John.

-Un GinTonic, enchaîna Maya en entraînant John dans le coin opposé du pub à la recherche d'une table.

A cette heure de la journée, les clients ne se bousculaient pas dans l'établissement et Maya avait l'embarras du choix. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une petite table à l'écart, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Cassie mais à côté de la rue pour se donner contenance en cas de blanc dans la conversation. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant la manœuvre de la jeune femme. Il la laissa s'installer sur la banquette en cuir puis s'installa en face d'elle. Ils attendirent, dans un silence embarrassé, que la patronne leur serve la commande. Alors que Miss Flores gardait pudiquement les yeux baissés sur son verre, John l'observait sans détour, cherchant à mieux cerner sa curieuse voisine. Finalement, il se décida à entamer la conversation par une entrée en matière d'une banalité à pleurer.

-C'est un charmant endroit. Vous y allez souvent ?

-Presque tous les week ends avec mes amis, l'ambiance est très sympa.

Pendant quelques minutes, John questionna la demoiselle sur ses loisirs, ses sorties, ses centres d'intérêt comme n'importe quel homme désireux de mieux connaître une femme à un premier rendez-vous. Cette conversation sans importance lui permettait de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout de gagner la confiance de la jeune femme. De plus, l'agent avait déjà remarqué que Maya supportait relativement mal l'alcool et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus bavarde à mesure que le niveau de son verre baissait. Il attendit donc patiemment que son Gin Tonic soit presque terminé avant de poser des questions nettement plus orientées.

-Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de décompresser. Nous avons tous les deux des emplois extrêmement stressants.

La tête posée dans le creux de sa main, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la ville, la jeune femme acquiesça tristement avant de porter une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres. John l'imita avant de reprendre.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer la tension entre Mrs Astor et son fils. Vos paroles m'ont beaucoup troublé et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une mère peut être aussi distante avec son fils.

Maya se raidit en entendant le nom de sa patronne. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse alors qu'elle reposait son verre doucement. Elle hésita avant de répondre, cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

-Disons que les enfants ne correspondent pas toujours à l'idéal que s'en font les parents.

John fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à décoder cette remarque sibylline. Il lui était désormais clair que la clé de l'énigme tournait autour des relations entre la mère et le fils. Mais il ne savait pas encore d'où venait le danger ni quel en était le motif. Il devait donc creuser de ce côté.

-A ce propos, je l'ai vu sortir de l'immeuble juste après nous avec mon patron, hasarda John, cherchant à en savoir plus sur l'héritier mais aussi à satisfaire sa curiosité teintée de jalousie.

Maya redressa la tête, son visage expressif témoignant d'une réelle joie.

-Vraiment ?

-Cela à l'air de vous enchanter, commenta le jeune homme, hésitant entre réjouir ou craindre le motif de cet enthousiaste.

Consciente d'en avoir trop dit, la jeune femme baissa rapidement les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec son verre désormais vide. John décida de l'encourager à en dire d'avantage. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle.

-Maya, commença-t-il d'un ton rassurant, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez.

La principale intéressée releva lentement les yeux, hésita un instant avant de se pencher à son tour, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Vous savez garder un secret ?

-J'ai toujours été bon à cela, répondit John avec un léger sourire en repensant à toutes les missions secrètes qu'il avait dû effectuer pour la CIA.

Maya évalua pendant quelques secondes la réponse de Reese, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre, puis elle se lança :

-Sébastian apprécie énormément votre patron.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme se repencha contre le dossier en cuir, observant l'effet de sa confidence sur le visage de son compagnon. John fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

-Mon patron est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, beaucoup de gens l'apprécie…

-Non, vous n'avez pas compris. Sébastian apprécie vraiment beaucoup Mr Wren… répéta la demoiselle avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus, insistant particulièrement sur les mots « apprécie vraiment beaucoup ».

John écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir pu sortir un seul mot. Il comprenait maintenant mieux l'attitude du jeune homme lorsque Finch était à ses côtés : ses yeux baissés, ses joues rouges d'embarras, son mutisme… Pourtant quelque chose clochait, son partenaire lui avait dit que Sébastian avait été marié et qu'il était père.

\- Pourtant, Sébastian a été marié il me semble, demanda-t-il innocemment, très curieux de connaître l'explication de Maya

-C'est exact mais il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé par deux grandes familles dans le but de réunir leur patrimoine. En réalité, Sébastian n'a jamais été amoureux de Lucie, même s'il avait pour elle beaucoup d'affection.

-Elle ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien ?

John sentit que la jeune femme hésitait à pousser encore plus loin les révélations. Mais l'agent savait qu'il tenait là sans doute l'explication de toute l'affaire. Il encouragea subtilement Maya à poursuivre ses confidences en exerçant une légère pression sur la main de la demoiselle. Elle soupira un instant puis se lança :

-Si, elle s'est aperçu des penchants de Sébastian juste après la naissance de leur fille, elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à demander le divorce lorsqu'elle a eut ce terrible accident.

John commençait à reconstituer le puzzle de l'affaire. Tout lui semblait plus clair : la demande de divorce aux torts exclusifs de Sébastian retrouvée dans la voiture ayant coûté la vie à Lucie; et dans un monde où les apparences comptaient plus que tout, Caroline n'acceptait pas l'homosexualité de son fils unique, le dernier héritier de la dynastie Astor, d'où sa froideur. Toutefois, des zones d'ombres persistaient. Qui avait censuré la demande de divorce et pourquoi ? Quel rôle pouvait jouer Caroline Astor dans toute cette histoire ?

Voyant que son compagnon gardait le silence, Maya reprit avec un regain d'enthousiasme :

-Je connais Sébastian depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il est plus qu'un simple collègue de travail, il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Je l'encourage à vivre comme il l'entend sans se soucier du regard des autres et de sa mère en particulier. Je suis ravie qu'il se soit enfin décidé à suivre mes conseils en invitant votre patron à sortir.

Cette tirade très spontanée fit l'effet d'une douche froide à John. Tellement absorbé par les différentes hypothèses échafaudées au regard de ces nouveaux éléments, Reese en avait presque oublié que Finch était seul, avec Sébastian Astor. Une angoisse sourde l'envahit doublée d'une violente jalousie en imaginant l'héritier tenter de séduire son patron. Des images des deux hommes troublantes de réalisme défilèrent dans son esprit au point que l'agent serra son verre vide de toutes ses forces pour garder son self-control. Mais la jalousie, comme un poison, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Les questions comme les doutes le submergeaient comme un raz-de-marée. Et si Sébastian se montrait trop entreprenant ? Et si Finch n'était pas insensible à ses avances ? Et si… ?

John avait la désagréable impression d'être totalement impuissant. A trop hésiter, il risquait de voir Finch lui échapper, séduit par quelqu'un de plus courageux, qui avait eut l'honnêteté de dévoiler ses sentiments…avant lui ! Malgré la gorge serrée par l'émotion, il réussit à demander à sa voisine :

-Et vous savez où ils ont bien pu aller ?

Maya réfléchit de trop longues secondes au goût de l'agent, avant de répondre :

-Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où Sébastian se sente bien, il s'agit d'un lieu à Crotona, dans le Sud du Bronx, juste en face de Tremont Park.

A l'évocation de ce quartier, John se raidit. Il s'agissait d'un des endroits les plus pauvres et les plus dangereux de New York. Après la jalousie, l'agent ressentit une peur intense et incontrôlable. Pourquoi l'héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays avait-il entraîné Finch dans cet endroit des plus mal famés ? A peine Maya eut-elle fini sa phrase que John se leva brutalement, faisant basculer la chaise qui tomba au sol, dans un bruit étouffé par l'épaisse moquette. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard surpris, étonnée de voir le, d'ordinaire si calme gestionnaire d'actifs, perdre son sang froid.

-Je dois vous laisser, annonça John avant de tourner les talons sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bon allez un bon rythme reprend, merci les vacances ! Je poste et je vais me cacher ensuite... Mais bientôt la fin...snif... Bonne lecture à toutes (tous?) et soyez indulgents dans les commentaires !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Finch regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la limousine, de plus en plus circonspect voir vaguement inquiet. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que la puissante berline roulait à travers les rues de New York et l'informaticien avait noté qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre-ville de New York. Ils avaient remonté la cinquième avenue, très peu encombrée à cette heure de la matinée puis traversé Harlem River par le Madison Avenue Bridge. A partir de là, ils avaient quitté l'île de Manhattan pour entrer dans le quartier nettement moins huppé du Bronx.

La différence de paysage était frappante. Finis les gratte-ciels modernes faits de verre et d'acier, résultats de délires d'architectes tous plus audacieux les uns que les autres finis les taxis jaunes qui embouteillaient les artères et la foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs de la Big Apple; finies les enseignes lumineuses qui vantaient les mérites du dernier téléphone à la mode ou d'un parfum haut de gamme. Harold avait l'impression d'être dans une autre ville voir dans un autre pays. Les bâtiments étaient nettement moins impressionnants. Il s'agissait essentiellement de maisons individuelles ou de petits immeubles d'habitation en briques rouges avec des commerces bas de gamme au rez-de-chaussée. Les rues étaient en mauvais état, le marquage au sol était effacé et le chauffeur avait bien du mal à éviter les nids de poules. Si les trottoirs, jonchés de détritus, étaient également animés, la population n'était plus du tout la même. Il s'agissait essentiellement de sans-abris, étendus à même le sol dans l'attente d'une pièce jetée par un passant, ou poussant un caddie contenant leur seule richesse. Parfois, des écoliers se rendaient d'un pas rapide à un arrêt de bus ou dans une école publique à la façade défraîchie.

 _Voilà l'Amérique profonde_ , songea Finch, un brin dépité.

Harold s'agita sur la banquette en cuir du véhicule, de plus en plus nerveux, se demandant bien pourquoi Sébastian l'amenait dans ce quartier plutôt mal famé, qui semblait à des années lumières de son quotidien fait de luxe. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme assis à ses côtés. L'héritier Astor semblait, lui, parfaitement détendu. Il avait ôté sa veste et desserré sa cravate. Il était plongé dans la contemplation du paysage avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Son pied battait nerveusement la mesure, comme s'il lui tardait d'arriver enfin à bon port. En plus d'avoir l'impression d'avoir changé de ville, Harold avait également l'impression de ne plus avoir affaire à la même personne. Sébastian Astor ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune homme timide et effacé qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'à maintenant. Il paraissait nettement plus confiant et ouvert. Soudain, il se tourna vers Finch, les yeux pétillants d'excitation et un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! lança-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

Finch jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre et ne put cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur en voyant la façade délabrée devant laquelle la voiture s'était arrêtée. Sans attendre, Sébastian prit la main de l'informaticien, ouvrit sa portière puis descendit du véhicule, entraînant dans son sillage Finch, qui n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur un trottoir encombré de poubelles débordantes d'immondices. Tenant toujours sa main, Sébastian guida Harold vers un magasin à la devanture plus que douteuse. La vitre était opaque, de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et une lourde porte en fer verrouillée par un digicode en bloquait l'entrée. Des caméras de surveillance ainsi qu'un interphone permettaient de contrôler les allées et venues.

De plus en plus méfiant, l'informaticien freina des quatre fers et stoppa le jeune homme dans son mouvement.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant de la poigne de l'héritier d'un geste brusque.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous emmène dans un endroit où je me sens bien, où je peux me ressourcer, me recentrer sur les choses essentielles, répondit Sébastian en se retournant vers le commerce.

Harold contempla à nouveau la devanture de l'échoppe puis reporta son attention vers son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés, de plus en plus soupçonneux quant à ses réelles motivations. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme riche à millions, à la tête d'une fondation mondialement connue et héritier d'une des plus puissantes familles du pays irait chercher dans cet _endroit_ ? L'esprit de Finch commença à se mettre en branle, échafaudant de multiples hypothèses. Mais toutes aboutissaient à la même conclusion : le jeune homme devait s'y encanailler, assouvir des vices inavouables et sans doute illégaux : drogues ? Armes ? Prostitution ?

-Je ne sais pas où vous m'emmenez Mr Astor mais je ne souhaite pas pousser plus loin cette aventure, déclara Finch d'un ton froid et sans appel tout en reculant de quelques pas.

-Allons Mr Wren, faites-moi confiance, j'ai vraiment envie de partager cet endroit avec vous, reprit le jeune homme d'un ton suppliant, en s'avançant vers Harold, les mains tendues comme s'il tentait d'apaiser un animal farouche.

Finch recula à nouveau, se sentant de plus en plus acculé. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : monter dans la limousine et repartir au plus vite rejoindre John à Manhattan. Mais son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit la berline démarrer puis partir en trombe, mettant ainsi fin à tous ses espoirs de fuite. Le cœur du reclus s'emballa sous le coup d'une peur panique et des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur ses tempes. Il était pris au piège !

-Sébastian !

Une petite voix fluette vint interrompre ce face à face tendu. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers une fillette noire d'environ quatre-cinq ans qui courait à toutes jambes vers eux. Elle se jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de l'héritier, qui s'était agenouillé, les bras ouverts pour l'accueillir, visiblement habitué à recevoir ce genre de démonstration de tendresse.

-Lilas ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu es toute seule ? demanda Sébastian en la soulevant comme une plume tout en déposant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

-Bien sur que non, maman arrive, répondit la demoiselle en désignant une femme qui accourait à leur rencontre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle, avant de déclarer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

-Elle me rendra folle…

Une fois sa respiration un peu calmée, elle s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Astor avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-Sébastian ? Que fais-tu ici au milieu de la journée ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

L'héritier lui sourit franchement avant de répondre en désignant Harold:

-Effectivement, mais j'ai eu envie de montrer notre endroit à un ami.

L'informaticien sortit brutalement de sa torpeur. Il avait assisté comme un spectateur à la scène surréaliste qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux. Il observa attentivement la nouvelle venue et remarqua aussitôt sa jeunesse. Elle avait la peau brune comme sa fille et ses immenses yeux bruns le dévisageaient avec l'effronterie et la méfiance de l'adolescence. Il s'avança vers elle pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harold Wren.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un simple hochement de tête, dédaignant ostensiblement sa poignée de main.

Étonne par cette attitude, Finch stoppa net son geste. Heureusement, Sébastian, sentant l'atmosphère se tendre, vint à leur secours.

-Nous n'allons pas rester toute la journée sur le trottoir. Entrons.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le commerce, tapa un code puis, après un déclic, poussa la lourde porte métallique. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer les autres invités.

Une fois le seuil franchi, Harold resta un moment immobile, stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Derrière la façade défraîchie, pour ne pas dire minable du commerce, se cachait un véritable petit paradis. Les murs étaient colorés et décorés d'animaux ou de héros de Disney. Le sol, couvert d'épais tapis multicolores, était jonché de jouets et de livres. Il pouvait deviner une musique douce et joyeuse, malgré les rires et les cris de la vingtaine d'enfants de tous âges qui gambadaient un peu partout. Dans une autre pièce sur le côté, une dizaine de jeunes femmes discutaient et riaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de boisson chaude.

\- Harold, je vous présente mon jardin secret, annonça fièrement Sébastian.

Le jeune homme regardait avec une joie non-dissimulée les enfants qui jouaient devant eux. Certains cessaient leurs activités pour venir enlacer ou embrasser l'héritier tandis que les autres, totalement absorbés par leurs jeux, n'avaient même pas remarqué leurs présences.

Toujours abasourdi, Harold gardait le silence tout en observant Sébastian. Ce dernier saisit l'incompréhension dans le regard son compagnon et expliqua de sa voix douce :

-Vous voyez Harold, ces enfants sont issus du quartier le plus défavorisé de la ville. Ils vivent dans des appartements vétustes, ont des vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde, n'ont qu'un repas par jour. Leurs mères font le maximum pour eux. Elles se lèvent aux aurores, elles cumulent plusieurs emplois, elles se privent pour essayer de leur offrir une vie décente mais c'est très difficile.

-Vous avez donc décidé de les aider en finançant ce centre, termina Harold, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

-C'est exact. Il s'agit d'un endroit qui leur permet d'oublier leur quotidien précaire. Il y a une garderie qui fonctionne nuit et jour pour une dizaine d'enfants afin de permettre à leurs mères de travailler. Il y a aussi des salles de classes pour fournir aux plus grands, un endroit calme ainsi que des livres pour faire leurs devoirs. Nous finançons également des sorties culturelles, des vacances, enfin tout ce qui permet de rendre leur vie un peu plus supportable.

-Et ce _nous_ comme vous employez si pudiquement, ne serait-ce pas plutôt _vous_ , uniquement ?

Sébastian rougit légèrement à la remarque avant de répondre :

-Toujours aussi clairvoyant Mr Wren.

Harold se tourna alors franchement vers le jeune homme, qui contemplait toujours la salle de jeu, une immense fierté dans le regard.

-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous garder ce centre caché ?

Sébastian soupira avant d'expliquer tristement :

-La situation de ces femmes est compliquée. Certaines ont été rejetées par leur famille à cause de leur grossesse. D'autres ont quitté un conjoint violent. Elles ont besoin d'un endroit calme et protégé pour reconstruire leur vie.

-C'est ce qui explique la devanture anonyme, la grille, les caméras et le digicode à l'entrée.

-C'est exact.

Ils se plongèrent ensuite dans un silence confortable, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, malgré l'agitation ambiante.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? demanda le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes en se tournant vers Harold.

-Du thé, avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le petit salon déjà occupé par une dizaine de jeunes femmes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, les discussions cessèrent immédiatement.

\- Bonjour! S'exclamèrent en cœur les jeunes femmes, ravies de la visite inattendue de leur protecteur.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer très longtemps. Je vous présente Harold Wren, un nouveau partenaire de travail à qui je voulais montrer notre centre.

Les jeunes femmes saluèrent le nouveau venu plus ou moins chaleureusement. Les plus téméraires se levèrent pour saluer d'Harold tandis que les plus méfiantes se contentèrent d'un signe de tête plutôt froid.

Très à l'aise, Sébastian entra dans la petite pièce, ouvrit un placard et en sortit deux tasses. Il y versa de l'eau bouillante puis plaça deux sachets à infuser. Harold nota que le jeune homme était parfaitement détendu dans ce lieu, en tout cas bien plus que dans son bureau de la cinquième avenue ou durant la soirée de bienfaisance. Un sourire illuminait son visage juvénile qui rayonnait de joie. Les bras chargés de ses boissons chaudes, l'héritier traversa à nouveau la pièce pour retrouver Finch qui l'attendait, très rigide, toujours sur le seuil. Ce dernier était loin de partager la même décontraction tant il était détaillé de la tête aux pieds par les jeunes femmes. Elles ne se gênaient pas pour murmurer entre elles, se lançant des regards entendus et se retenant à peine de rire devant lui. L'informaticien se raidit en réalisant qu'il était le sujet de ces commérages.

-Bien, nous ne vous ennuyons pas plus longtemps, annonça Sébastian par dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois sortis, les bavardages dans la petite pièce reprirent de plus bel. Les jeunes femmes semblaient être très étonnées par la présence de Sébastian à cette heure mais elles s'interrogeaient surtout sur l'identité du nouveau venu. L'informaticien comprit qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de venir ici accompagné. Toujours silencieux, Harold suivit son compagnon dans un petit patio au centre de la bâtisse qui servait d'aire de jeux de plein air pour les enfants. Un bac à sable, des tape-culs, une petite mare avec des poissons rouges et une balancelle faisaient de cette cour intérieure un véritable jardin d'enfants. Sébastian s'installa sur une balançoire et souffla sur son thé plus pour s'occuper durant ce silence gênant que pour refroidir sa boisson. Finch l'imita en s'installant sur la balancelle voisine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'héritier rompit le silence pour se lancer dans un monologue qui ressemblait à une introspection :

-Vous voyez Harold, malgré toutes leurs difficultés, la violence, la misère, la discrimination, ces enfants sont bien plus riches que je ne le suis.

L'informaticien posa sur le jeune homme un regard interrogatif, mais ce dernier continua :

-Il dispose de la plus importante des richesses : l'amour. Ils ont tous l'amour d'une mère qui les aime de manière inconditionnelle, qui ont fait les pires des sacrifices ou qui font preuve du plus grand des courages pour être ici. Et malgré toutes leurs difficultés, je les envie. J'ai beau être né dans l'opulence, les nounous, les vêtements de grands créateurs, les voitures de luxe ou les millions ne remplacent pas l'amour d'une mère.

Finch comprenait à double titre pourquoi l'engagement de Sébastian était secret : pour protéger les demoiselles d'une part et pour se protéger de la fureur de sa mère d'autre part. L'informaticien fut très touché par la confession du jeune homme, qui paraissait si abattu, si triste et si fragile.

-C'est exact, la richesse ne remplace pas l'amour d'une mère, confirma platement Finch, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre à la déclaration du jeune homme.

-Effectivement, mais je me suis fait une raison depuis le temps, soupira Sébastian en se balançant légèrement.

Puis, il cessa brusquement son mouvement pour se lever. Harold le regarda poser sa tasse par terre puis venir se placer devant lui pour lui prendre la sienne et la poser à son tour. Il saisit ensuite la main de l'informaticien, le forçant à se lever pour lui faire face.

-Mais si nous pouvons nous passer de l'amour d'une mère, nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'amour tout court, murmura le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

Avant que Finch n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sébastian posa sa main sur sa joue puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était timide, léger, hésitant. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'héritier s'écarta pour contempler le visage d'Harold. Ce dernier ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, tétanisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il était resté inerte dans les bras du jeune homme, non seulement parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, hormis de la sympathie, mais surtout pour ne pas le blesser. Sébastian était déjà très fragile et l'informaticien ne voulait pas rendre la situation encore plus inconfortable pour lui.

Mais maintenant que l'héritier s'était éloigné de lui, le regardant avec une adoration non-dissimulée dans l'attente d'une réaction, Harold ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eu à repousser des avances… c'était même plutôt l'inverse tant sa vie sentimentale ressemblait à un désert. Il n'avait été amoureux que deux fois, de Grace et de John. Si ses sentiments avaient été réciproques avec la jeune peintre, ils n'étaient encore qu'au stade d'espoir avec son agent. C'est dire si Harold était novice dans l'art de la séduction et des déclarations d'amour.

Heureusement pour lui, Sébastian était tout sauf idiot. Il avait bien remarqué l'absence de réaction de son compagnon et surtout sa surprise totale. Sans doute que le visage de Finch reflétait, en plus de sa stupeur, une certaine gêne. Aussi, le jeune homme prit la parole le premier, ce qui évita à l'informaticien la douloureuse mission de mettre fin aux espoirs du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que… enfin j'espérais…, hésita Sébastian en rougissant avant de tourner le dos à Finch.

Ce dernier posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de prendre la parole, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots afin de ne pas rendre la situation plus inconfortable pour l'héritier :

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, Sébastian. Vous êtes un jeune homme vraiment exceptionnel mais je ne nourris pour vous qu'une grande admiration et rien de plus…

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent et sa voix trembla légèrement avant de reprendre :

-Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Votre gestionnaire d'actifs, John, vous l'aimez.

Finch ôta sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'épancher sur ses sentiments envers John, surtout avec un quasi-inconnu. Il essaya donc de couper-court à la conversation.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il sèchement.

Sébastian se tourna alors brusquement vers Finch, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues , la voix plus ferme mais teintée de sarcasme et de tristesse.

-S'il vous plait Harold, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je suis peut être naïf mais pas aveugle. Je vous ai observé : vos regards, vos attitudes, vos paroles…Lorsque vous êtes ensemble, l'air se charge d'électricité. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une corrida sans savoir réellement qui de vous deux était le taureau et le toréador.

Harold resta sans voix devant autant de vérités. Tout ce que disait Sébastian était vrai, il avait beau cacher ses sentiments, les enfouir au plus profond de lui, ils réapparaissent plus grands et plus forts que jamais à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de son agent. Les derniers mots de l'héritier terminèrent de convaincre l'informaticien :

-Si vous ne voulez pas être honnête avec moi, soyez-le au moins avec vous-même.

Finch porta un regard hésitant vers le jeune homme. Loin d'être en colère contre lui, Sébastian essayait de l'aider à prendre conscience, non pas de ses sentiments car il les avait accepté depuis longtemps, mais d'agir. Il le poussait à avouer ses sentiments et ne plus vivre dans le déni ou la clandestinité.

-C'est exact, murmura-t-il d'une voix timide, je l'aime.

Un sourire fragile apparut sur le visage de l'héritier. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Finch avant de dire :

-Hé bien, prenez le risque…

Soudain, le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, signalant la réception d'un texto. Soupirant de frustration, il sortit son portable de sa poche pour consulter le message. Après en avoir pris connaissance, il ne put retenir un rire triste face à l'ironie de la situation.

-C'est un message de Maya. Elle m'encourage à avouer mes sentiments et me souhaite bonne chance. Elle s'apprête à parler à ma mère. Quelle ironie vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Finch, subitement curieux à l'évocation de Maya et de Caroline Astor.

Sébastian se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste las.

-Ma mère n'apprécie pas vraiment…mes choix sentimentaux, avoua-t-il pudiquement, Maya me pousse à vivre comme je l'entends sans me préoccuper des autres. C'est elle qui m'a encouragé à vous inviter. C'est une véritable amie…

Le sang de Finch se figea dans ses veines. Il comprenait mieux la distance pour ne pas dire l'animosité que nourrissait caroline Astor pour son fils. Cette dernière ne devait pas accepter l'homosexualité de son fils et cherchait à tout prix à la cacher aux yeux de la bonne société new yorkaise. Soudain, l'informaticien comprit : la demande de divorce de Lucie Astor aux torts exclusifs de Sébastian, le rapport minutieusement censuré, le numéro de Caroline Astor qui tombe le lendemain de la soirée de bienfaisance… Tout commençait à faire sens dans l'esprit du génie.

Il posa une dernière question pour en être sûr :

-Votre mère était-elle au courant de la demande en divorce de Lucie ?

Sébastian sembla surpris par ce changement brutal de sujet de conversation. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-Oui je lui en avais parlé la veille de l'accident. Je l'avais informé de notre divorce aussi que des motifs qui avaient conduit Lucie à demander la séparation ainsi que la garde exclusive de notre fille.

Désormais tout était limpide pour Finch. Mais il devait maintenant agir au plus vite. Il prit Sébastian par le bras et le conduisit rapidement vers la sortie de la pension.

-Nous devons absolument rejoindre au plus vite Maya et votre mère ! Expliqua-t-il tout en sortant son téléphone pour joindre Reese.

Finch fut à la fois étonné et inquiet de tomber directement sur la messagerie du portable de son partenaire. Il poussa la porte du centre mais s'arrêta net, Sébastian Astor butant contre son dos.

Adossé contre sa rutilante Porsche noire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, John attendait. Il avait retiré sa veste, desserré sa cravate et avait le visage fermé des mauvais jours. Une colère froide se dégageait de tout son être. Sa posture tendue, ses yeux brillants d'une fureur contenue, montraient que cela devait faire un certain temps que l'agent patientait, seul, devant la porte close du centre.

Finch avala péniblement sa salive. Il savait que la patience n'était pas la qualité première de son agent…


	13. Chapter 13

_J'espère que ce chapitre réussira à me faire pardonner mes multiples coupures frustrantes (j'aurai pu en faire une mais je me suis retenue...). Bon week end de Pâques et j'espère vous apporter un peu de soleil ! Le Rinch ne mourra pas !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Harold se cramponnait désespérément à son siège tandis que la Porsche filait à vive allure vers Manhattan. John n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Bronx, d'ailleurs l'informaticien se demandait encore comment il avait trouvé le courage de lui parler à la sortie du centre.

Car passée la surprise de retrouver son partenaire l'attendant devant Tremont Park, Finch n'avait pu retenir un bref mouvement de recul, impressionné par le regard glacial et par la posture hostile, révélatrice d'une colère à peine contenue de son agent. Il comprenait maintenant mieux l'état de sidération dans lequel se trouvaient ses adversaires lors de combats durant leurs missions. Mais Finch s'était rapidement ressaisi en se rappelant l'urgence de la situation : il devait sauver une vie ! De plus, il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher et n'avait donc rien à craindre. Tête haute, il s'était avancé pour venir se poster pile en face de l'homme en costume et lui avait expliqué la situation, soutenant le regard glacial de son partenaire, sans ciller, avec un brin d'arrogance.

Toujours silencieux, John avait écouté attentivement le récit, le visage indéchiffrable mais un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette bravade de la part de son patron. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était étonné par ses réactions. Il avait déjà pu constater que Finch était un peu à l'image de l'océan, parfois d'un calme inquiétant, parfois serein et parfois tumultueux. Il aimait découvrir toutes les facettes de son caractère, voir les émotions défiler sur les traits de son visage expressif. Il aimait voir cette lueur de défi dans ses yeux, la passion empourprer ses joues. Finch était bien la seule personne à ne pas trembler ou baisser les yeux quand il était en colère. Après avoir écouté sagement toute l'histoire, John, toujours sans un mot, avait contourné son véhicule pour s'installer au volant. Il avait attendu que ses deux comparses s'installent à leur tour puis avait mis le contact et appuyé violemment sur l'accélérateur, faisant crisser les pneus et laissant un nuage de fumée derrière eux.

Durant le trajet, l'informaticien regarda du coin de l'œil son partenaire. John avait le visage fermé, la bouche pincée et les yeux rivés sur la route. Ses coups de volant étaient brusques et nerveux alors que la voiture zigzaguait dangereusement pour se frayer un chemin dans le trafic de plus en plus dense alors qu'ils approchaient du downtown. Même s'il le cachait, Finch était à la fois nerveux par l'attitude glaciale de son partenaire et effrayé par la vitesse déraisonnable de la Porsche. D'un geste aussi spontané qu'inutile, il appuya sur des pédales imaginaires pour freiner comme si le véhicule possédait, comme les voitures-écoles, une double commande. N'y tenant plus, il lâcha sèchement :

-Mr Reese, nous ne serons d'aucune aide si nous n'arrivons pas entier à Manhattan.

-Je n'aurai pas à rouler aussi vite si vous ne vous étiez pas éclipsés aussi loin Mr Astor et vous, répondit l'agent d'une voix dangereusement calme en lançant un coup d'œil venimeux à l'héritier assis à l'arrière.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir me chercher, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer l'informaticien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine à la manière d'un adolescent boudeur.

Un brusque coup de frein accueillit cette remarque. Arrêté à un feu de croisement, John se tourna brusquement vers son voisin les yeux étincelant de colère :

-Et qu'auriez-vous voulu que je fasse? Grinça l'agent, que je vous laisse avec cet homme dont vous ne connaissez rien dans un quartier aussi dangereux ?

-Je n'étais aucunement en danger, répondit Finch dans un souffle en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le trafic, troublé par le regard intense de John et par son explication d'une logique implacable qui ne manqua pas de le faire culpabiliser. _Il s'est inquiété…_

Mais John, tel un prédateur, ne lâcha pas l'affaire, se penchant un peu plus sur son voisin, il lui murmura à l'oreille, dans un souffle, de manière à n'être entendu que de lui :

-Vous accordez facilement votre confiance à des inconnus, Harold…

A cette phrase sans équivoque murmurée d'une voix sensuelle, Finch se figea. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. _Il sait !_ pensa l'informaticien en sentant le rouge de la honte lui colorer les joues.

Un coup de klaxon fit sursauter les deux hommes. Étouffant un juron, John passa la première et démarra en trombe, laissant un Finch totalement déconfit et écarlate. Un silence de plomb remplit à nouveau l'habitacle. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée du building de la fondation Astor. Une fois stationnés, Finch consulta le GPS de son portable afin de vérifier la position de Maya et de Caroline. Il fronça les sourcils en annonçant :

-Miss Flores et Mrs Astor se trouvent ensemble au sixième étage de l'immeuble. Savez-vous ce qu'il y a là-haut? demanda l'informaticien en se retournant vers l'héritier.

-Il s'agit d'un appartement privé que nous utilisons, ma mère et moi, quand nous devons rester travailler tard.

Reese sortit son Sig-Sauer P226 de sa ceinture, arma le pistolet d'un geste sec sous le regard ahuri de Sébastian puis déclara en ouvrant sa portière.

\- J'y vais. Restez en retrait.

Mais avant qu'il ne sorte du véhicule, Finch ne put s'empêcher de prononcer ses habituelles recommandations :

-Soyez prudent, John.

L'agent se tourna vers son patron. A ces mots, son masque de froideur se fissura. Trois petits mots qui lui firent l'effet d'un baume sur son cœur blessé par la jalousie, preuve s'il lui en fallait une supplémentaire, que son patron tenait à lui.

-Toujours, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique en sortant du véhicule.

Il s'élança en courant dans le hall sous les yeux effrayés des employés. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du sixième étage mais, avant que les portes ne se referment, il eut le temps de voir Sébastian et Harold s'engager à leur tour dans le vestibule. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de son patron, et durant de trop brèves secondes, John lisait tant de choses dans ses yeux bleus. Il pourrait passer sa vie à essayer de décrypter les émotions qui défilaient dans ces prunelles tant aimées.

Sur ce constat qui donna des ailes à l'ex-opérateur, les portes se refermèrent, conduisant l'homme à l'appartement privé des Astor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De son côté, après avoir été si brutalement abandonnée, Maya décida de retourner à la fondation. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'une marche laborieuse avec ses hauts talons sur les trottoirs encombrés de la cinquième avenue, la jeune femme retrouva son bureau. Elle fut étonnée d'y voir une note qui trônait sur la pile de dossiers, signée de la main même de Caroline Astor.

« Rejoignez-moi à l'étage »

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle craignait d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de désertion de son poste en pleine journée et s'attendait donc à une mémorable remontée de bretelles. La mort dans l'âme, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre les appartements privés de la douairière.

Une fois arrivée, Maya s'avança dans le somptueux duplex, mélange subtil de modernité et de classicisme. Ses escarpins s'enfoncèrent dans une épaisse moquette beige dont la couleur était en accord parfait avec les murs immaculés, simplement ornés de quelques tableaux de maîtres. Elle balaya du regard le gigantesque salon devant elle mais aucune trace de la maîtresse de maison. Un détail attira néanmoins son attention : les rideaux de la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse qui se soulevaient légèrement. Elle décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Caroline Astor attendait, telle une reine devant son royaume, en contemplant le paysage urbain qui se déployait sous ses yeux. En entendant le bruit des escarpins sur le sol recouvert d'un bois exotique de la terrasse, elle se retourna lentement. S'accoudant à la balustrade d'un geste nonchalant, elle détailla d'un œil froid la jeune femme tout en buvant un verre d'alcool.

-Je vois que vous êtes de retour, constata Caroline Astor d'une voix sèche.

-Oui, répondit timidement Maya, très mal à l'aise par le rappel subtil de son absence.

-Je tiens à vous féliciter Miss Flores, vous êtes vraiment une femme pleine de ressources et de surprises, continua la dame en jouant avec son verre. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose?

Stupéfaite par ces étranges compliments, la jeune femme hésita. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mrs Astor de l'inviter dans ses appartements privées et encore moins, de lui parler aussi ouvertement. Mais ce qui gênait le plus la demoiselle était que ces compliments élogieux étaient contredis par la dureté de son regard doré.

-Allons, il ne s'agit que d'un petit verre pour récompenser une excellente employée et une femme avec d'exceptionnelles qualités, insista la dame en se dirigeant vers une petite table où trônait des bouteilles d'alcool et des verres.

Sans attendre la réponse de son employée, Caroline prit un verre et le remplit d'un liquide transparent qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Elle compléta ensuite le cocktail avec une cuillerée de sucre et d'un pique avec une olive. Maya était sidérée par cette scène des plus incongrues.

Une fois la préparation terminée, Mrs Astor se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui tendit son verre. Dans la foulée, elle leva le sien afin de porter un toast :

-A vous, ma chère Maya, sans qui nous n'en serions sans doute pas où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

Perplexe mais flattée, la demoiselle imita sa patronne avant de boire quelques gorgées du liquide fort et amer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût en regardant d'un œil méfiant son verre.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop l'amande, ma chère, mais que voulez-vous, il s'agit là du seul défaut de l'arsenic, commenta cyniquement Caroline, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

De stupeur, Maya lâcha son verre qui éclata au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle porta aussitôt la main à sa gorge en essayant de recracher le poison. Caroline ne faisait aucun cas de la panique de son employée, elle poursuivit froidement son discours :

-Croyez-bien que ce ne sont pas vos compétences de directrice de communication qui sont en cause, bien au contraire ! Vous étiez de loin la plus qualifiée dans ce poste ! Ce sont plutôt vos qualités…d'amie qui me posent problème, expliqua Caroline en braquant son regard sans pitié sur la jeune fille.

Mais déjà, Maya ressentait les premiers symptômes du poison qui se répandait dans son corps. Se pliant de douleurs, elle tomba à genoux en gémissant. Mais la détresse de la jeune femme ne semblait pas attendrir la matrone qui continua calmement son explication.

-Pourquoi avez-vous poussé Sébastian dans cette voie contre-nature ? De quel droit l'avez-vous encouragé à vivre selon ses désirs pervers ? J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à éviter le scandale lorsque son idiote de femme avait demandé le divorce, maintenant je dois gérer vos stupides conseils qui risquent d'éclabousser le nom des Astor ! S'emporta Caroline, sans aucune pitié pour Maya qui vomissait à ses pieds.

Aveuglée par sa rage et son désir de vengeance, Mrs Astor n'avait pas entendu John se faufiler dans l'appartement, son arme à la main. Il fut rapidement alerté par la voix de la douairière et par les gémissements de Maya provenant de la terrasse. Il jeta un coup d'œil entre les rideaux entrouverts pour évaluer la situation puis sortit de sa poche son portable afin de prévenir Fusco. Avec son tact habituel, il lui ordonna d'envoyer au plus vite des secours pour une suspicion d'empoisonnement et les forces de l'ordre pour tentative de meurtre.

A peine raccroché, l'agent regarda à nouveau sur la terrasse mais Caroline Astor avait disparu. Extrêmement prudent, John s'avança vers Maya tout en regardant autour de lui, il s'agenouilla, posa deux doigts sur sa carotide pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie malgré son inconscience et ses rictus de souffrance qui déformaient son beau visage, puis rentra dans l'appartement.

L'agent commença à inspecter méthodiquement chaque recoin du duplex. Il vérifia d'abord le rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouva aucune trace de caroline Astor. Il décida alors de monter à l'étage vers les chambres et la salle de bain.

Lentement, il monta le plus silencieusement possible les marches de l'escalier, conscient de progresser à l'aveugle. Mais, alors qu'il avait presque atteint le palier, il entendit une détonation. Un impact suivi d'une douleur intense à l'épaule lui firent perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'il basculait en arrière, John réussit à repérer la dame, dans la pénombre au fond du couloir, une arme fumante à la main. Dans un dernier réflexe, il tira à deux reprises. John eut la satisfaction de la voir s'effondrer avant de partir à la renverse, dévalant lourdement l'escalier et perdre connaissance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement de la famille Astor mais dans sa voiture. Encore sonné par sa chute, il regarda pendant quelques minutes, le paysage défiler par la vitre puis tourna lentement la tête vers le conducteur. Il eut la surprise de voir Finch au volant de sa Porsche. Il contempla en silence le profil de son patron qui était concentré sur sa conduite.

Il s'attarda sur ses cheveux, éternellement indisciplinés, dans lesquels il mourrait d'envie de plonger les doigts. Il contempla ses yeux bleus pales cachés derrière ses lunettes, qui pouvaient être aussi bien rieurs que glacials. L'agent suivit ensuite la ligne de son nez aquilin puis sur sa bouche, légèrement tordue par un rictus de contrariété.

John avala péniblement sa salive en suivant du regard la ligne de cette bouche pour laquelle il se damnerait sans remords. Cette bouche capable de tuer en un seul bon mot ou une phrase bien tournée. Cette bouche capable de tant d'humour et de traits d'esprit. Ces lèvres douces capables d'embrasser avec passion et sensualité. John ne put retenir un frisson en songeant à leur baiser fiévreux sur la terrasse du Chrysler Building. Il laissa ensuite son regard descendre sur son cou, perpétuellement caché par un col trop serré, comme une carapace pour cacher ses cicatrices au monde et protéger son corps fragile, qu'il mourrait pourtant de découvrir.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la puissante voiture de sport ralentissait puis s'arrêtait. Il tourna lentement la tête côté vitre et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient stationnés devant son immeuble.

-Inutile de faire semblant Mr Reese, je sais que vous êtes réveillé.

John ne put retenir un sourire. Il tenta de se redresser mais un éclair de douleur stoppa son mouvement. Il baissa la tête pour évaluer les dégâts et constata qu'une serviette avait été glissée à la hâte sous sa chemise maculée de sang. Il leva son bras valide pour maintenir sa compresse improvisée et se redressa péniblement sur son siège.

Pendant ce temps, Finch était sorti du véhicule et l'avait contourné pour ouvrir la portière passager. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever mais l'agent ignora son aide et mit un point d'honneur à sortir seul, non sans avoir grimacé. L'informaticien soupira devant l'entêtement de son agent.

Sans un regard pour son patron resté derrière lui, Reese pénétra dans son immeuble. Si habituellement, il optait pour l'escalier, sa blessure et surtout son extrême lassitude l'obligèrent à prendre l'ascenseur. Il entra dans la cabine, sitôt rejoint par son patron, qui le suivit en silence, telle une ombre jusqu'à son appartement.

Arrivé devant sa porte, John fouilla avec son bras valide dans ses poches de pantalon, à la recherche de ses clés. Limité par sa blessure, l'agent étouffa un juron de frustration en sentant son trousseau glisser entre ses doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts infructueux, Finch poussa un nouveau soupir et se plaça derrière lui. Mortifié par la situation, John retira sa main et laissa son patron glisser la sienne dans sa poche à la recherche du précieux sésame. Mais rapidement, l'humiliation laissa place à un sentiment beaucoup plus inapproprié. La main de Finch était dangereusement proche de son aine, et ses gestes innocents pour retrouver les clés pouvaient rapidement passer pour des caresses, frôlant par inadvertance son intimité. John ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration afin de garder le contrôle de son corps.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, Harold trouva le trousseau et ouvrit la porte du loft. Il laissa John entrer en premier puis referma la porte. L'agent s'avança au milieu de la pièce principale puis se tourna vers son patron pour lui annoncer d'une voix lasse :

-Vous pouvez y aller, Finch, je vais bien.

Mais en regardant l'informaticien retirer sa veste puis retrousser ses manches de chemise, l'agent comprit qu'il n'était pas du même avis.

-Permettez-moi d'en juger, répondit le reclus d'une voix sévère et moralisatrice.

D'expérience, John savait que son patron était résolu à le soigner, et que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs, sans attendre sa réponse, Finch se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain à la recherche de sa trousse de premiers secours. Et si John écoutait sa raison plutôt que sa fierté, il sauvait que son patron avait raison. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et la position de sa blessure ne lui permettait pas de se soigner seul. C'est donc avec un certain fatalisme que John vit son patron revenir avec la fameuse mallette rouge.

-Ôtez votre chemise et asseyez-vous, ordonna sans ménagement Finch en posant la boite sur la table au centre de la pièce.

Résigné, Reese fit sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise tâchée de sang puis dégagea son épaule valide. Il laissa ensuite simplement glisser le vêtement le long de son autre bras. Désormais, torse nu, il s'approcha de la chaise à côté de laquelle Finch attendait patiemment. Il s'y laissa tomber lourdement, présentant son épaule blessée à son patron qui retira avec délicatesse la serviette gorgée de sang.

Finch se pencha pour inspecter la blessure, la bouche pincée. Il se détourna ensuite de son patient, ouvrit la trousse médicale, saisit du coton et l'imbiba d'alcool. Il la posa toujours aussi délicatement sur la large entaille pour retirer le sang coagulé. Reese ne put retenir un gémissement et tout son corps se raidit sous la douleur. Maintenant la compresse sur la blessure d'une main, l'informaticien se retourna à la recherche d'un pansement.

-La balle n'a fait qu'effleurer votre épaule, expliqua-t-il en nettoyant doucement la peau meurtrie.

John garda le silence, tête baissée, honteux de devoir une nouvelle fois se faire soigner par son patron. Il fixait un point sur le sol, cherchant à cacher sa douleur en serrant les poings sur ses genoux mais surtout à dissimuler son trouble. Finch était trop proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses mains douces sur son épaule, son souffle dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se penchait pour poser le pansement. Le moindre mouvement de son patron l'enveloppait un peu plus dans son parfum. Il ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de son odeur, de sa présence sécurisante alors qu'il se penchait encore un peu plus. Une bataille intérieure agitait Reese, sans doute la plus difficile de toute sa vie. Rester impassible face à cette tentation lui était de plus en plus pénible. Il lui serait si facile, d'un mouvement de bras, d'enlacer son patron, de le serrer contre lui en posant sa joue sur sa poitrine à la recherche de sa chaleur ou de la douce musique des battements de son cœur.

-Bien, vous voilà comme neuf. Je vais vous chercher une chemise propre avant de vous laisser vous reposer, déclara Finch en se dirigeant vers l'extrémité opposée de son loft, où trônait son gigantesque lit.

John, toujours assis, torse nu, une épaule maintenant recouverte d'un large pansement propre, le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Il fut stupéfait de ressentir un intense sentiment d'abandon. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, tiraillé entre la tentation, le manque, le désir ou l'interdit… Ces montagnes russes émotionnelles mettaient son cœur à rude épreuve.

Non il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Il avait pris sa décision et était maintenant déterminé à se lancer, avec toute l'excitation et l'angoisse propres à ceux qui jouaient leur vie à la roulette russe.

De son côté, Harold avait trouvé un peu d'air en s'éloignant de son partenaire. Il devait reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au pied des escaliers, inconscient et couvert de sang, son cœur avait raté un battement. Fou d'inquiétude, il s'était précipité vers lui sans un regard pour les forces de l'ordre qui avaient envahi l'appartement de Mrs Astor ni aux secours qui s'activaient autour des trois blessés. Rapidement, les deux femmes furent transférées dans un hôpital tout proche. Si Maya, dans un piteux état était escortée par Sébastian, Caroline, blessée mais toujours aussi remontée, insultait copieusement les forces de l'ordre qui avaient pour mission de la surveiller durant son transfert.

Finch, aidé de Fusco, avait péniblement transporté John, inconscient, dans la Porsche, estimant que son état ne méritait pas une hospitalisation. L'informaticien fut soulagé de voir son partenaire sortir rapidement de sa léthargie alors qu'il le conduisait vers son appartement.

Il était en colère, contre son agent d'une part, pour son inconscience, pour ses prises de risques et contre lui d'autre part, pour lui avoir donné un métier aussi dangereux, pour ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments tant qu'il était encore temps. Mais toutes ses résolutions s'étaient envolées lorsque John avait ôté sa chemise, se présentant à demi-nu devant lui. Ses mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge au moment où le vêtement avait touché le sol. C'est donc dans un silence de cathédrale qu'il avait commencé à soigner son associé.

Déstabilisé par la docilité aussi soudaine qu'étonnante de son agent, Finch avait pu nettoyer sa blessure sans difficulté, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur sa peau chaude. Tremblant légèrement, il avait posé un pansement, laissant son regard dériver sur la nuque de son patient. Il avait du mal à respirer tant il luttait pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur son cou ou ses épaules nues, fortes et fragiles à la fois. Il lui serait tellement simple de se laisser aller, de combler ces quelques misérables petits centimètres qui le séparaient de cette peau si convoitée, pour la goûter, vérifier sa douceur, sa chaleur. N'y tenant plus, il avait trouvé le premier prétexte que son cerveau anesthésié par le désir avait pu lui fournir, une bien piètre excuse mais elle avait eu le mérite de l'éloigner de cette tentation

Une fois arrivé près de la commode à proximité du lit, Finch ouvrit le premier tiroir et se figea, son cœur ratant un battement. Le regard du reclus fut irrémédiablement attiré par un objet d'une blancheur immaculée au milieu des vêtements sombres. D'une main tremblante, l'informaticien prit délicatement le fragile masque, celui qu'il avait laissé en s'enfuyant de la terrasse lors de la réception de bienfaisance. Ces derniers doutes, s'il en avait encore, volèrent en éclat. John s'était rendu à la soirée. Il l'avait surveillé. Il l'avait protégé. Il l'avait embrassé.

Lorsque Finch releva les yeux, il tressaillit. Dur le miroir accroché au dessus de la commode se découpait la silhouette de son agent. Sans bruit, tel un félin, John s'approcha pour venir se poster juste derrière lui. L'informaticien pouvait sentir son corps dur et chaud dans son dos. Son agent était si proche qu'il percevait les mouvements de sa poitrine à chacune de ses inspirations. Il rencontra son regard dans le miroir et en eut le souffle coupé. John l'observait comme un fauve, le regard brûlant de désir, ses yeux bleus le dévorant littéralement. Harold eut l'impression de manquer d'air, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure que le regard ardent de l'ex-opérateur le détaillait avec convoitise.

Avec une lenteur extrême, sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, John baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou de Finch, comme ce soir là. Il embrassa, mordilla, lécha le fragile épiderme, observant les émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de son partenaire. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun pouvait observer les réactions de l'autre à travers le reflet. Le cœur de Finch cognait fort dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal. La bouche de John descendit le long de sa nuque, mais son mouvement fut stoppé par la chemise et le gilet de l'informaticien. Passant ses bras autour de lui, John entreprit d'ouvrir progressivement les vêtements d'Harold, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

Harold avait l'impression d'être acteur et spectateur de ce jeu terriblement érotique. Hypnotisé par leurs reflets sur le miroir, le reclus ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette scène, osant à peine croire que l'homme qui avait le visage niché dans son cou et qui l'effeuillait sensuellement était John Reese. Une fois ouverts, l'agent fit lentement glisser les vêtements, embrassant chaque parcelles de peau ainsi dénudées. Rapidement, Finch se retrouva à son tour torse nu. John partit à la découverte de ce corps enfin exposé, laissant sa bouche dériver de la nuque aux épaules de son patron, ses mains commençant l'exploration de son torse, s'attardant sur sa poitrine et descendant sur son abdomen.

Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures de cette délicieuse torture, Finch n'aurait su le dire, John releva la tête puis fit lentement pivoter son partenaire, détournant le regard du miroir, pour enfin lui faire face. D'un geste d'une tendresse extrême, l'agent lui prit des mains le fragile masque qu'il tenait toujours. Il le posa sur le visage du reclus, se pencha légèrement comme pour l'embrasser puis recula. Finch en aurait pleuré de frustration mais son angoisse fut rapidement balayée lorsque le tueur prit la parole d'une voix plus basse et plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Non, plus de masques, plus de barrières…

Et sans quitter son partenaire des yeux, il envoya valser le loup à travers la pièce, prit le visage de Finch en coupe et murmura, incertain:

-Embrassez-moi comme jamais vous n'avez embrassé, Harold.

Comment résister à cette supplique ? Sans se poser plus de questions, Finch passa ses bras autour du coup de l'agent, se plaquant contre lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il y avait dans ce baiser toute la passion, toutes les réponses, tout l'amour contenu depuis trop longtemps. John ne put retenir un gémissement face à cet assaut. Il n'était plus étonné par cette démonstration enflammée, il avait déjà pu apercevoir la nature passionnée de son patron et savoir qu'il était l'objet de cette passion décuplait son désir. Il répondit à ce baiser avec la même ardeur que son partenaire, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns décoiffés, maintenant sa tête, pour mieux partir à la découverte de sa bouche, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres et caressant de sa langue les recoins de sa bouche.

Les mains de Finch errèrent sur le cou et les épaules de l'autre homme dans une caresse aérienne, en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur la blessure encore douloureuse de l'autre homme. Ses doigts descendirent ensuite sur la poitrine de John, redessinant les contours de chaque muscle, s'étonnant de leur chaleur, de leur dureté, de leur douceur. Ils glissèrent ensuite sur son ventre en une touche légère, comme hésitante. John retint sa respiration, frissonnant violemment sous les attouchements de son partenaire.

-Harold…, réussit à dire l'agent en se reculant de quelques centimètres pour mieux contempler le visage de son compagnon.

Ce dernier posa la main sur la joue de l'ex-opérateur, caressant la peau rugueuse puis glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel, en soupirant.

-Tu as tort, John, murmura doucement l'informaticien.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, interloqué, attendant avec inquiétude la suite de l'explication:

-J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un comme ça…

Les doigts du reclus suivirent la courbe d'un sourcil puis redescendirent le long de l'arrête légèrement tordue de son nez avant de redessiner la ligne sensuelle de ses lèvres. Il sourit devant la mine déconfite de l'agent, puis décida de mettre fin à ce doux suspense :

-Un inconnu, habillé en noir, masqué, lors d'une réception de bienfaisance…

John parut soulagé et vaguement amusé. Il prit délicatement la main aventureuse, déposant un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts avant de répondre d'une voix traînante :

-Tu te laisses embrasser par un inconnu durant une soirée, Harold? Je ne t'imaginai pas aussi peu farouche...

Finch rougit à la remarque. Lui-même avait été étonné par sa propre témérité, sa propre audace. Mais maintenant, tout s'expliquait. Son cœur avait été plus perspicace que ses yeux. Il avait réagit de manière aussi passionnée parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, que cet inconnu était John, l'homme de son cœur, l'homme de sa vie. Cette réalisation le fit sourire.

-Je m'imaginais que c'était toi…Je savais que c'était toi.

John lui rendit son sourire tout en continuant à jouer avec ses doigts, les honorant de baisers. Les yeux mi-clos, il demanda d'une voix basse et terriblement sensuelle:

-Pourquoi ?

Fasciné par ce spectacle provocateur, Finch mit du temps à comprendre la portée de la question. L'agent en profita pour changer de jeu. Il entreprit de lécher chacune de ses phalanges. L'informaticien déglutit péniblement avant de retrouver un peu de ses esprits et la parole.

-Pour la même raison sans doute qui t'as poussé à venir à la réception.

A ces mots, le sourire de John s'agrandit. Finch avait beau être plongé dans les limbes du plaisir, il avait toujours l'esprit aussi aiguisé. Mais l'agent ne tomba pas dans le piège. Il voulait savoir, il voulait l'entendre.

-Dis-le, exigea-t-il dans un murmure.

Et pour faire plier son patron, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin son petit jeu sensuel, quitte à perdre lui-même totalement le contrôle. Après un dernier coup de langue, John décida de prendre dans sa bouche le majeur de son partenaire et de le sucer doucement, les yeux mi-clos, sa langue tournant autour de la phalange dans une danse des plus érotiques.

Finch fut submergé par des vagues de plaisir toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. La bouche ouverte, les joues écarlates, l'informaticien avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il dût s'appuyer sur la commode derrière lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Cette bouche le rendait littéralement fou, les sensations qu'il ressentait ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant. Il ne contrôlait absolument plus rien, ni ses pensées, ni son cœur, et encore moins son corps.

Son esprit vagabonda sans aucune retenue et les délicieux fourmillements qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre étaient de plus en plus intenses. Fermant les yeux, haletant de plaisir, Finch se laissa déborder par le plaisir qui menaçait d'exploser. Aux sensations exquises se mêlèrent les images issues de son esprit embrasé: ce n'était plus une phalange que son partenaire honorait de sa bouche mais une autre partie de son corps bien plus inavouable.

-Par amour, finit-il par avouer, entre deux gémissements.

Satisfait, John cessa sa délicieuse torture pour s'emparer des lèvres entrouvertes de son partenaire, avec une intensité décuplée. L'aveu de Finch leva tous les doutes et libéra toutes les inhibitions des deux hommes. Tout en dévorant la bouche de son patron, John recula de quelques pas pour s'assoir puis s'étendit sur son lit, entraînant son partenaire dans sa chute contrôlée.

Allongé sur son compagnon mais appuyé sur ses coudes pour alléger le poids de son corps, John quitta la bouche de son partenaire pour embrasser son cou puis sa poitrine. John pouvait sentir les battements précipités du cœur de Finch sous ses lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement pour murmurer :

-Je veux te voir, sans barrière, sans vêtement, sans entrave…Juste toi…

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, Finch n'était plus en mesure de répondre quoi que se soit. Il sentit simplement les mains de l'agent s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Avec la même dextérité dont il faisait preuve pour démonter une arme, l'agent dénoua les attaches, abaissa la fermeture-éclair puis fit glisser les vêtements le long ses jambes. Dans un vague sursaut de bon sens, l'informaticien souleva son bassin pour faciliter l'effeuillage.

Étonnamment, Harold ne fut aucunement embarrassé par sa nudité. Il se trouvait on ne peut mieux, alangui sur le lit de son partenaire, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. Il attendait les yeux mi-clos que ce dernier finisse à son tour de se déshabiller. Il détaillait sans retenue le corps nu de John qui s'exposait sans honte au regard rempli de convoitise de son patron. Lui-même ne se lassait pas du spectacle de Finch sur son lit. Puis, avec la grâce d'un félin, John le rejoignit. Il l'embrassa à nouveau éperdument avant de laisser sa bouche glisser le long de son torse. Harold ferma les yeux sous le déluge de sensations mais ne put retenir un cri de plaisir quand la bouche de son agent fit de son fantasme une réalité.

-Tu es diabolique, John, souffla Finch entre deux halètements, tandis que ses mains glissaient dans les cheveux poivres et sels, accompagnant ses mouvements de la tête.

John lâcha son ouvrage une seconde pour répondre avec un brin de malice :

-C'est toi qui m'a sorti des enfers, Harold…

Redressant la tête avec difficulté, l'informaticien plongea son regard voilé par le désir et l'amour dans les yeux bleus de son agent.

-Tu damnerais un saint, John…

Puis, prenant son partenaire par surprise, Harold saisit John par les épaules et le renversa à son tour sur le lit avec une force étonnante. Prenant le contrôle de la situation, l'informaticien se mit en devoir de rendre la pareille à son agent, laissant sa bouche errer à proximité de ses hanches et de son aine mais évitant soigneusement pour l'instant l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Fasciné, John contempla son partenaire comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Où était passé son timide patron ? Qui était cette créature passionnée, audacieuse et terriblement provocatrice ? Se sentant observé, Harold releva la tête et croisa le regard perdu de son agent. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres gourmandes et Finch expliqua d'une voix rauque à peine reconnaissable mais pleine de promesses :

-Mais je ne suis pas un saint…


	14. Epilogue

_Parce que toutes les (bonnes?) choses ont une fin. C'est de la guimauve..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Après le bruit des draps froissés, le tumulte des sentiments, les soupirs de plaisir, les halètements et enfin les cris de délivrance, le calme régnait à nouveau dans le loft de John Reese. L'endroit était à présent plongé dans la pénombre et le silence. La lune était la seule source de lumière et les deux hommes baignaient dans son éclat argenté, retrouvant peu à peu leurs souffles, comblés et enlacés l'un à l'autre.

John, couché sur le dos, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres, contemplait le plafond, tout en caressant paresseusement le dos d'Harold. Allongé sur le côté, la tête reposant sur la poitrine de son amant, le reclus, les yeux fermés, semblait dormir. Leurs cheveux, collés sur leurs tempes, et leurs peaux moites de sueur étaient les seuls témoins de la passion qui les avait submergée quelques instants auparavant.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ex-opérateur rompit le silence tout en continuant ses sensuelles caresses.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la voie pour Caroline Astor ?

Lentement, Harold ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa douce torpeur. Il se redressa sur un coude pour mieux contempler le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait tant, puis déposa un baiser sur son pectoral gauche où battait son cœur, avant de répondre.

-Elle était au centre de toutes les incohérences que nous avions relevé. Elle seule savait pour la demande de divorce de Lucie Astor, pour les motifs de la rupture. C'est elle qui avait le plus à perdre du scandale. Et elle savait que Maya encourageait Sébastian à…vivre sa vie.

A l'évocation de l'héritier, John ne put retenir un petit rire ironique. Il resserra son étreinte et roula prestement sur l'autre homme, le couvrant de son poids puis plongeant son regard féroce dans celui du reclus. Il murmura d'une voix bien trop calme par rapport à l'orage qui obscurcissait ses prunelles azures :

-A te séduire plutôt…

Finch sourit à cette remarque qui témoignait d'une certaine jalousie de la part de son partenaire. Ce regard, qui l'aurait effrayé autrefois, le flattait. Il aimait ces marques de possessivité et était grisé d'être l'objet de tant d'amour de la part d'un tel homme. L'informaticien se sentit d'humeur espiègle et ne le contredit pas, laissant planer volontairement le doute.

-hum hum…se contenta-t-il de répondre distraitement, laissant ses mains décrire des cercles dans le dos de l'agent.

-Essaieriez-vous de me rendre jaloux, Mr Wren, murmura John en volant un baiser à son compagnon.

-Je me demande lequel de nous deux doit être le plus inquiet, Mr Rooney : l'homme sûr de lui au physique de rêve ou l'handicapé timide et asociale…

John perçut la note de mélancolie dans la voix de l'informaticien dont les yeux refusaient obstinément de croiser son regard.

-Oh Harold, comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient de la fascination que tu exerces sur les autres ? Et sur moi en particulier…

Reese caressa amoureusement le visage de son amant, son index suivant la courbe d'un sourcil, descendant le long de sa tempe et suivant le dessin de ses lèvres. Harold y déposa un baiser furtif au passage. Encouragé par ce petit geste spontané d'affection, l'agent décida de continuer.

-Ce que Sébastian a ressenti en te côtoyant à cette soirée, c'est ce que j'ai moi-même éprouvé près de ce pont le jour où tu m'as sauvé. Le mystère qui t'enveloppait m'a d'abord fasciné avant de m'obséder. J'ai passé des journées entières à te suivre, glanant les maigres informations que tu daignais me laisser…

-Je savais que tu me suivais…

-Chut laisse-moi finir, interrompit l'ex-opérateur en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son compagnon pour le faire taire. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, précisa l'agent avec un sourire incertain.

-L'obsession s'est ensuite transformée en autre chose, de plus profond, de plus fort. Quelque chose qui m'effrayait au départ, que j'avais du mal à nommer ou que je refusais de nommer, puis qui m'est devenue aussi indispensable que l'air que je respirais.

Plongeant son regard dans celui du reclus, John se fit plus sérieux en concluant :

-Je vis pour toi Harold, je mourrai pour toi, s'il le fallait. Je t'aime.

A peine sa confession terminée, John prit les lèvres de son compagnon avec la ferveur et la passion propres aux gens qui ont conscience de la fragilité de leur existence et de leur bonheur. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle puis l'agent posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant, écoutant les battements rapides et réguliers de son cœur.

\- Je ne mérite pas cela…, murmura l'informaticien comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

Fronçant les sourcils, un peu inquiet par ce qui allait suivre, John garda le silence. Il était tellement rare que Finch se confie sur ses états d'âme. Cette nuit était le moment de toutes les confidences, de tous les aveux. Ses doigts dessinant des cercles concentriques sur le torse de l'informaticien, jouant avec les poils de sa poitrine, John attendait avec fébrilité que le reclus libère enfin sa conscience, ouvre la porte de sa cage pour se dégager de toutes les chaines de son passé.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si le numéro de Caroline est tombé le lendemain de la réception. C'est durant cette soirée que j'ai rencontré Sébastian et cette rencontre a été l'élément déclencheur de toute l'affaire. Je suis la cause de toute cette mission…

Soudain, Harold se tut. John se rendit compte immédiatement du malaise chez son partenaire. Il suspendit ses caresses et se redressa sur un coude, contemplant le visage incertain du reclus. D'une caresse douce sur la joue, il tenta de le réconforter.

-Non, tu n'y es pour rien.

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire triste mais John n'était pas convaincu. Il connaissait bien son patron. Même si Harold était doué dans l'art de la dissimulation, John avait appris à décrypter ses attitudes, les inflexions dans sa voix, les expressions de son visage. Les propos qui suivirent, confirmèrent cette impression.

\- Je suis à l'origine de tellement de souffrance, de tellement de malheur, de tellement de morts…

John se redressa complètement pour s'assoir sur le lit, faisant glisser le drap sur ses hanches. Il se tourna vers Harold, qui le contemplait les yeux embués de larmes, toujours allongé, indifférent à sa nudité désormais dévoilée.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es au contraire à l'origine de beaucoup de vies sauvées. Tu oublies tous les attentats déjoués grâce à la Machine. Tu oublies tous les numéros non-pertinents que nous avons sauvés.

Harold leva les yeux vers son partenaire, étonné par ce coup d'éclat. Il était tellement rare que John hausse ainsi la voix. En y réfléchissant bien, l'informaticien n'avait quasiment jamais entendu l'agent crier.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela, Harold !

-Oh John, si tu savais comme je t'aime, répondit simplement l'informaticien en se redressant à son tour, enlaçant son partenaire, nichant son visage dans son cou pour laisser ses larmes couler librement.

Reese glissa une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête contre lui, étouffant ses sanglots, son autre main caressant son dos pour l'apaiser.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota l'agent, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, le serrant le plus fort possible tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à enlever le poids de la culpabilité qui semblait l'accabler.

Harold lui faisait penser au géant Atlas, un titan condamné par Zeus à porter sur ses épaules la voûte céleste. Mais Finch n'est pas un géant, il s'agit d'un homme, frêle, fragile, tellement attentionné envers les autres qu'il en oubliait sa propre vie et sacrifiait son propre bonheur.

Une fois les pleurs calmés, les deux hommes restèrent encore un moment, enlacés, savourant la fragile quiétude retrouvée. John décida de reprendre la parole, tout en continuant ses gestes apaisants. Il opta, comme à son habitude, pour l'humour afin d'essayer de rassurer son partenaire.

-Cher Harold, tellement inconscient de son charme, tellement innocent. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas te rendre compte à quel point tu es une personne incroyable, tellement belle et tellement forte. Comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Le nez toujours niché dans le cou de son agent, Harold écoutait en silence les paroles réconfortantes murmurées tout contre son oreille.

-Tu ne peux pas porter seul la misère du monde, murmura l'agent, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Ecartant légèrement son partenaire de lui en le tenant délicatement par les épaules, John plongea son regard dans les yeux encore embués de larmes d'Harold et rajouta tout bas, comme une promesse :

-Mais nous pouvons essayer de la porter à deux.


End file.
